The Evans's Family Vacations
by rakanat
Summary: - Nós estamos ferradas - Lene a interrompeu, cortando totalmente o espírito da brincadeira. - Por quê? - Lily se assustou, olhando em volta. - Nós estamos apaixonadas pelos caras mais cobiçados de Hogwarts! CAPÍTULO 13 ON!
1. Trazendo à tona

**_N/A: _**_oooolá. bom, a idéia surgiu do nada, e era pra ser uma short. Mãs, como eu nunca consigo parar as histórias quando eu quero (haha o), ela vai ter uns três capítulos, eu acho. Não mais que quatro, prometo. _

_Espero que gostem, a idéia inicial era uma Lily mais chatinha, mas acabei me surpreendendo por conseguir pôr no papel a Lily que eu sempre imaginei. \o/ Por favor, deixem reviews com as opiniões, é importante. :D_

**Mari: **_SURPRESINHA PRA VOCÊ. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas a idéia veio, então como tem TUDO a ver, eu oficialmente dedico a fic a você! *-* te amo, pedra._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Trazendo à tona.**

**-**

**

* * *

**

- Lily, se acalma! – Marlene segurava os ombros da amiga, os cabelos pretos lisos presos num rabo de cavalo, os olhos azuis divertidos e espanados ao mesmo tempo.

As duas ficaram se olhando por um instante, antes de começarem mais uma de suas crises de risos.

- É sério, Lene, - a ruiva conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo – está piorando a cada dia... Eu não consigo mais nem cozinhar, sem fazer um estrago na cozinha.

- Lils. – a morena riu. – Você sempre foi descoordenada!

- Ei! – ela riu. – Sou só um _pouquinho_ desastrada...

- LILY! – Um berro esganiçado veio do quarto no fim do corredor.

- Cara, sua irmã fica mais mal-comida a cada minuto. – Marlene revirou os olhos enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Lily e dava passagem à amiga.

- Pois é, acho que aquele gordo não anda fazendo o trabalho direito... – As duas riam enquanto atravessavam o corredor.

- O que você quer, Petty? – Ela adorava chamar a irmã pelo apelido ridículo, ela ficava fora de si, sempre.

Petúnia revirou os olhos grandes demais para o rosto. Ela estava mais ossuda do que o de costume, fazendo dieta para poder entrar no vestido que comprara para a festa de noivado.

- Quero seu esmalte cor de vinho.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas em um sinal muito característico de desafio.

- E eu espero realmente que suas brincadeirinhas a meu respeito acabem, quando eu me casar.

- E eu espero realmente que você pare de me encher o saco. Mas não precisa esperar se casar, por favor.

- Ora, não seja tão sarcástica, não é fino.

Marlene e Lily se acabaram em risadas, saindo do quarto dela.

Quando elas estavam na escada, Lily gritou para a irmã.

- E eu não posso te emprestar o esmalte, Petty, porque eu o virei dentro do seu creme facial!

Petúnia guinchou lá do quarto, batendo a porta com um forte barulho. Lily e Lene gargalharam, sabendo que Petúnia estaria, naquele momento, jogando fora todo o conteúdo do seu creme para o rosto, mesmo que o esmalte de Lily estivesse seguramente guardado no seu guarda-roupa.

- Bom dia tio Charlie, tia Andry. – Marlene cumprimentou os pais da amiga, enquanto pegava o leite na geladeira e o cereal de cima da mesa.

Charlie estava sentado lendo o jornal enquanto Andry tomava tranquilamente o seu café da manhã.

- Dia, Lene. – Os dois responderam a 'quase-filha'.

Marlene e Lily não se desgrudavam nunca. Desde que Lily recebera a carta de Hogwarts, quando tinha 11 anos, quando as duas não estavam no colégio, ou estavam na casa dos Evans, ou na casa dos McKinnon.

- Lene, vem ver! – Lily gritava do sofá da sala.

Marlene pegou as duas tigelas de cereal que tinha preparado e se encaminhou para a sala, se largando ao lado da amiga.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou enquanto passava a tigela para Lily.

- 'Brigada. – Ela enfiou uma colherada na boca, e respondeu de boca cheia. – Rem está na TV!

- _O Doutor John Lupin e seu filho adolescente, Remus Lupin, visitaram hoje o hospital Sta. Edwiges, em Leeds, e inauguraram o centro de pesquisas..._

- Acho que ele parece ainda mais cansado. – Lene inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando o amigo pela televisão enquanto o repórter noticiava a inauguração do centro de pesquisas de um importante hospital do Reino Unido.

- É. – Lily concordou com a cabeça. – A lua cheia apareceu no começo da semana.

As duas tinham se tornado amigas de Remus Lupin, porque ele era monitor-chefe da Grifinória, assim como Lily. E descobriram que apesar dele andar com os caras mais idiotas e, embora elas odiassem admitir, mais lindos e desejáveis, de Hogwarts, MENOS PETER PETTIGREW, ele era super responsável e querido. E que ele guardava um terrível segredo: Ele era lobisomem.

- Lily, eu preciso que vocês duas saiam de casa, daqui a pouco. – Andry falou quando Lily estava lavando a louça.

- Por...? – Ela estranhou a pergunta da mãe.

- Nós vamos pintar seu quarto e o de Petúnia, pra estar tudo certo quando voltarmos.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Lily respondeu desanimada enquanto se lembrava da viagem que eles fariam dali a dois dias.

- Lils, você deveria estar radiante! – Lene falava enquanto elas arrumavam as coisas pra sair.

- Ah, como se ninguém soubesse que eu enjôo em alto mar. – Ela fez uma careta, se largando na cama.

- Lily, as pessoas nem sentem que estão em alto mar quanto estão fazendo um cruzeiro!

Lily se afundou ainda mais. Um cruzeiro. Ela tinha odiado essa idéia desde o princípio, quando os pais dela inventaram de fazer um programa diferente nessas férias de Natal. Dede o começo de julho eles não falavam em outra coisa a não ser o tal cruzeiro, e Lily preferia mil vezes ter que passar o Natal em Hogwarts, mesmo tendo que aturar James Potter e os amigos infantis dele aprontando todas. Pelo menos para aqueles três, Potter, Black e Pettigrew, ela podia aplicar detenções. Em Petúnia, Valter e os pais dele, ela não podia.

- Lene, Petúnia vai com o Válter. E os PAIS dele também vão. – Ela teve vontade de chorar ao se lembrar disso. – É simplesmente ter que aturar aqueles gordos chatos me dizendo que eu sou estranha, e que meu cabelo é chamativo demais. E que eu sou temperamental demais, e que posso prejudicar a semana perfeita desse cruzeiro idiota.

- Eles são mesmo muito idiotas. – Lene revirou os olhos, divertida, enquanto catava as roupas pelo chão.

- Como se eu ligasse pro que eles pensam, aqueles ridículos.. – Lily resmungava sozinha enquanto socava umas roupas dentro do guarda-roupa, e separava algumas coisas pra levar pra casa de Lene.

- Mas Lils, pensa bem. – Lene tinha acabado de guardar suas coisas e estava mexendo no notebook de Lily, sentada na cama.

- Hum. – A ruiva disse contendo o riso enquanto se recuperava de um quase tombo.

- Você tropeçou numa meia? – Marlene interrompeu o raciocínio. – Lil! Você consegui tropeçar numa _meia_?

- Idiota, eu disse que essa coisa toda de desastre estava piorando. – Lily ria. – Conta, o que eu tenho que pensar bem?

- Então, - Lene voltara a olhar para o notebook. – Se você tiver sorte, vai ter um monte de cara gato lá.

Lily passou os olhos pelo quarto, sonhadora. É, talvez Lene tivesse razão. Se ela tivesse sorte...

- Er, Lene, é de mim que estamos falando, lembra? – Ela jogou a meia que estava segurando dentro do guarda-roupa e pegou a malinha que levaria para a casa de Lene.

- Ah é. – Ela riu. – Esqueci desse detalhe. Lily Evans é a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. – Vamos. Ela fechou o notebook e pegou a mala, e as duas saíram do quarto,

- Mãe, estamos indo! – Lily gritou quando estava na porta da frente, abrindo a maçaneta.

- Oi, maninhas, surpresa! – William, o irmão de Lene estava parado na porta, com a mão na maçaneta também, do lado de fora.

- Will! – Lily sorriu e os três se cumprimentaram num abraço coletivo.

William era cinco anos mais velho do que elas, tinha 22 anos. Ele era o 'irmãozão' pra todas as horas de Lene, e, conseqüentemente, de Lily.

- Mãe! – Lily gritou mais uma vez, e depois de alguns segundos Andry apareceu na sala.

- Will! – Ela também o abraçou. – Que bom ver você, faz tempo que não vinha aqui. – Ela disse com carinho, sorrindo.

- Pois é, tia... a gente tava passando por aqui e Julie lembrou que talvez, muito pouco provavelmente, sabe, Lene estaria aqui. – Ele sorriu. – Mas a gente anda meio sem tempo mesmo, muito trabalho no Ministério, e aí as pessoas ficam me explorando, né, porque eu sou o mais novo de lá e...

- Aw, coitadinho. – Lily brincou, apertando as bochechas do garoto.

- É, mas isso vai acabar, porque depois dessas férias de Natal vai entrar em vigor um programa de estagiários, e aí eu é que vou explorar criançinhas de 16 anos.

- Ei! – Marlene e Lily soltaram ao mesmo tempo, se fazendo de indignadas e arrancando risadas de Andry e William.

- Pois é, mas temos que ir. – Ele disse, olhando significativamente para as bolsas da irmã e de Lily.

- E Julie, como está?

– Está me esperando no carro. Manda um abraço por Charlie, tia.

- Será mandado. Não suma! – Ela sorriu. – E vocês, juízo! – Ela afagou os cabelos das duas garotas.

Lily revirou os olhos, divertida.

- Mãe, vou dormir na Lene, já que o quarto vai ficar cheirando tinta e tal.

- Tá. – Ela respondeu como se fosse uma grande novidade.

- Amanhã eu peço pro Will trazer ela de volta. – Lene abanou a mão em sinal de descaso. – Obrigada, tia. Manda um beijo pro tio. – Ela falou abraçando Andry. – Vamos Lil, Julie daqui a pouco se irrita e vai ter um troço lá fora.

As três riram enquanto Lily se despedia da mãe, e elas entraram no carro.

- Oi, Julie! – As duas cumprimentaram a noiva do irmão assim que entraram no carro.

- Oi meninas! – Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Garotas, nós tivemos uma idéia... – Will começou, já dirigindo a toda velocidade.

As duas se entreolharam. As idéias de Will eram sempre as melhores.

* * *

Depois de um quinze minutos as garotas estavam no quarto de Lene, deixando as bolsas em cima da cama.

- Tomara que minha tia já tenha ido. – Lene falou descontraidamente enquanto espiava o corredor.

- Ela continua chata?

- Pff, nem imagina. – Lene respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Ontem, eu te disse, né, ela deu pra implicar com as minhas roupas.

Lily riu.

- É, pelo menos ela não fica falando que se cabelo é chamativo demais e parece anormal, assim como todas as outras coisas em você.

- É. Acho que estou cmo vantagem. – Lene riu, sentando-se na cama. – Lils. – Ela chamou depois de alguns momentos de devaneio.

- Hum?

- Acho que estou apaixonada por Sirius Black. – Ela disse meio rápido.

- _O QUÊ?_ – Lily se engasgou com a própria saliva, e conseguiu cair da cama, ao invés de levantar dela.

- Eu acho que gosto mesmo. – Lene falou fazendo careta enquanto estendia a mão para a amiga boquiaberta no chão.

- Lene! – Lily usou um tom como se estivesse a repreendendo. – Você tinha me dito que tinha parado de pensar nele! – Um segundo de silêncio. – E você me disse isso anteontem!

Marlene riu.

- Pois é, mas não parei. Desde anteontem eu me peguei pensando várias vezes. – Ela fez cara de pensativa. – Acho que estou doente.

Lily colocou a mão na sua testa.

- Sente também algum tipo estranho de vontade de se jogar naqueles estúpidos braços de jogador de quadribol? – Ela perguntou em tom falsamente clínico.

Lene assentiu com a cabeça.

- E também um enorme desejo de ter aquele tanquinho só pra você? Aqueles olhos azuis e cabelos pretos lindos e as pernas musculosas, e... – Ela parou pra pensar. – E aqueles dentes brancos e a boca totalmente beijável?

Lene fez cara de culpa e assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – Lily brincou depois de um momento. – Ou sendo assim, todas as garotas naquele castelo estariam morrendo de amores por ele.

As duas explodiram em risadas.

- Lene. – Foi a vez de Lily chamar a amiga, que devaneava sobre Sirius.

- Fala. – Ela disse num tom meio sonhador.

- Acho que eu apaixonada por...

Ela parou na metade da frase. Não conseguia dizer.

Marlene despertou imediatamente de seu transe, pulando em cima de Lily.

- Por quem? – Ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

- Hum, esquece. – Lily recuou, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Lily. – Lene chamou ameaçadoramente.

- Jamespotter. – Lily soltou uma palavra em tom baixo, parecendo um espirro.

A boca de Marlene foi até o fim do pescoço.

- EU OUVI DIREITO?

- Ouviu. – Lily disse, contendo um sorriso culpado. Ela levantou a cabeça para amiga que a olhava admirada. – Peraí! – Ela gritou. – Você me conta que está gostando do cara mais galinha de Hogwarts e eu aceito. E eu te digo que estou gostando do cara mais...

- PERFEITO.

- Isso. Perfeito de Hogw- NÃO! Perfeito não. Do cara mais... Arrogante e-

- E gostoso.

- Sim, arrogante e gostoso. - Ela sorriu maliciosa. - Mas não perfeito.

Marlene gargalhou.

- Lily, sua idiota! – Ela riu da cara da amiga.

- Ei, por quê? – Lily se fez de ofendida.

- O garoto simplesmente se arrasta pra você, e você o abomina! – Ela parou com a mão na boca. – Quer dizer, era isso que eu pensava. Que Remus pensa, que Alice pensa, que Frank pensa. Lils, a escola inteira acha que sabe que você odeia o Potter!

- Pois é. – Lily fez cara de conformação. – Eu também pensava. – Ela riu de si mesma.

Marlene pulou de alegria.

- Lils, você não vai ter trabalho nenhum. – Ela abriu um sorriso radiante. – _Nenhum_.

- Lene, do que é que você tá fal-

- Lily, o garoto te ama. – Ela falou simplesmente, como se estivesse falando da previsão do tempo.

- Lene, acorda. James Potter não _ama_ ninguém. Ele simplesmente acha que tem o rei na barriga, é totalmente metido, tem uma arrogância incontrolável, faz piadinha de qualquer coisa, não leva nada a sério e-

- E você está totalmente caída por ele. – Lene completou, rindo.

- Droga. – Lily bufou, não tendo como argumentar. Desde o começo do semestre, ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Por mais que ela tentasse afastar, os pensamentos impuros com relação ao cara mais lindo e gostoso de Hogwarts eram inevitáveis. Por mais que ele continuasse importunando-a com as brincadeirinhas e convites irritantes para sair, e ela continuasse recusando e dando detenções pra ele e os amiguinhos, ela simplesmente não podia evitar devanear ao ver aquele corpo super definido de atacante de quadribol, daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que volte e meia ela pegava a olhando. Mas ela sabia que ele era completamente insensível, e que já tinha despedaçado milhares de corações estúpidos que caíam na conversinha dele. E sabia que ele só a chamava pra sair porque ela simplesmente não consegui segurar o impulso de berrar com ele, de se irritar. E segundo Remus, Potter falava que adorava ver a 'ruivinha' irritada. Que era só por isso que ele fazia essas coisas. Mas todo mundo dizia que no fundo, ele só fazia isso porque ele queria, mesmo, ficar com ela. – Ele podia realmente querer alguma coisa séria comigo. – Ela falou pensativa. – Eu até tentaria relevar aquela arrogância dele.

Lene conteve um sorriso.

- Lily, você não tem como saber se o que ele quer e sério ou não, eu já te falei isso. Acho que você tem que é deixar de ser tão besta, e dar uma chance pra ele conversar com você. Você nunca vai saber, se não der uma chance pra ele.

- Lene. – Ela quase interrompeu a amiga. – Você e eu, e toda a Hogwarts sabe o que vai acontecer, se eu der uma chance pra ele.

- O que, vão rolar altos amassos? – Ela perguntou, rindo.

- Não, sua idiota. – Lily riu também. – Eu vou me irritar com ele, e a gente vai ter uma discussão pior do que as de sempre.

- Lils, não TEM como vocês discutirem de uma maneira _pior_. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Talvez até discutissem, mas talvez não. Quem sabe você não descobriria que ele não é assim tão arrogante?

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Tá, fico quieta. – Marlene riu. – Mas eu ainda acho que você devia sim, dar uma chance pra ele.

- Hum. – Lily ficou pensativa por um minuto. – Tá, depois das férias eu vou pensar nisso. – Lene abriu outro sorriso radiante. – Agora eu já tenho muita coisa pra pensar.

- No quê, por exemplo? – Lene perguntou, tirando sarro.

- O adorável cruzeiro, por exemplo. – Lily riu sem humor.

- Ah, Lils. – Lene suspirou. – Olha, eu já disse pra você relaxar e aproveitar. – Lily a olhou como se ela estivesse falando outra língua. – Tá, eu sei que a cavala da sua irmã vai estar lá, com o namorado leão marinho dela. – Lily riu. – E os pais morsas dele também. Só que Lily! – Ela sobressaltou a ruiva. – É um cruzeiro, amiga, vai ter várias piscinas, milhares lojas, festas...

- Lene.

- ... caras gatos, jantares e almoços, coquetéis...

- Lene. – Lily chamou mais uma vez.

- ... academia, bailes temáticos, peças de teatro...

- LENE!

- Oi.- A morena interrompeu seu fluxo de pensamentos, sem nem ao menos ter ouvido a amiga chamá-la umas três vezes.

- Deixa eu te lembrar de uma coisa, amiga.

- Hum.

- O cruzeiro que você fez, ano retrasado, era um cruzeiro _bruxo_.

- E...?

- E aí, que no cruzeiro que EU vou fazer, não tem espaço para milhares de lojas, para peças de teatro, várias piscinas, bailes temáticos acontecendo simultaneamente... – Ela parou. – Aliás, acho que até pode ter, mas tipo, um ou dois. Lene, o seu navio era ampliado umas cem vezes, no lado de dentro. Era quase melhor do que Hogwarts. O meu navio é um navio trouxa.

- Ah, é. – Lene levantou da cama. – Ah, não seja pessimista! – Ela sorriu. – Aposto que vai ter no mínimo UM cara gato lá. E uma piscina, no mínimo. E festas, e comida boa. E será que vocês vão fazer alguma parada em alguma cidade?

- Bom, não sei. Acho que ouvi minha mãe falando sobre umas duas ou três paradas.

- Ah, então tá ótimo. Lily, você vai conhecer o Brasil, tá reclamando de quê? – Ela perguntou com as mãos a cintura, parecendo uma mãe. – E vai tomar um monte de... como é? Caipirinha, eu acho, por mim. E trazer alguma coisa de lá pra mim, também. E aprender a sambar. Lily, você simplesmente TEM que aprender como é que se dança aquilo.

Lily riu da amiga.

- Queria que você fosse comigo. – Ela disse, enquanto pegava a amiga pela mão e saíam do quarto. – Com quem mais eu vou ficar falando merda durante a viagem?

- Pois é.

- Ih, desanimou, foi? – Lily perguntou, notando o olhar da amiga, distante. – Eu sei que eu vou ficar duas semanas fora e que você não vive sem mim e-

Marlene riu, voltando pra Terra.

- Tá, tá, não se ache tanto.

Lily tropeçou num degrau da escada, e saiu rolando pelos últimos cinco degraus, até cair no chão da sala, onde os pais de Lene estavam sentados conversando.

Lene veio correndo atrás, rindo, e se abaixou para ajudar Lily a ficar de pé, já que ela não parecia capaz de respirar, por causa do ataque de risos.

- Ai, meu joelho. – Ela saiu pulando numa perna só, enquanto se apoiava na mesa da sala. – Oi tio, oi tia. – Ela cumprimentou os dois que riam da cena.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – Sandra, a mãe de Lene, perguntou.

- Tudo indo. – Ela sorriu enquanto massageava a perna. – Lene, pára de rir. – Ela disse tentando não começar a rir de volta.

- E sua mãe, seu pai?

- Todos bem, também.

- E aí, vamos? – Will tinha aparecido no batente da porta, abraçado com Julie.

- Vamos! – As duas responderam juntas, deixando a sala com os outros dois.

William e Julie tinham tido a idéia de jogar uma partida de futebol com os vizinhos.

Eles iriam invadir o ginásio oficial do time da cidade, que só abria durante os dias de semana e era terminantemente proibido para quem não era do time. Ou fazia parte da equipe toda, que seja. A adrenalina tomava conta.

- Eles já foram? – Lily perguntou, enquanto andavam pela rua, se referindo aos vizinhos que jogariam também.

- Já. – Julie respondeu, andando mais atrás, com Will.

- Eu simplesmente não sei como é que você vai jogar, Lils, mas ok, vamos tentar. – Lene brincou lembrando-se da cena da escada, e recebendo um tapa no braço.

- Eu jogava no time, não lembra? – Lily se fez de ofendida.

- Lembro. – Lene riu. – Quando sua coordenação ainda te fazia algumas visitas.

Lily e os outros também riram.

- Ah, nada a ver. Só parei o ano retrasado porque...

- É, eu sei bem o porquê. – Lene interrompeu, com o ar malicioso. – Você descobriu que o Black tinha saído de casa e tinha ido morar com o Potter. Que por mero acaso, moravam há algumas quadras do ginásio onde o time treinava. E por acaso, também, eles descobriram que a ruiva mais gostosa de Hogwarts jogava um esporte trouxa, e eles passaram a assistir os treinos, freqüentemente.

Lily olhou reprovadoramente para Lene, ao ouvir o 'ruiva mais gostosa de Hogwarts'.

- E não me olhe assim, você sabe que você é. E eu sou a morena mais gostosa, dica.

Todos explodiram em risadas.

- Tá, meninas, menos, por favor. – Will zombou. – E eu não gostei nada disso, de saber que esses garotos ficavam indo ver você treinar. – Will era tão ciumento com Lily quando era com Lene.

- Nem eu, Will, nem eu. – Lily fez careta, e eles finalmente chegaram. Era um prédio de dois andares, comprido lá pra trás, com um muro enorme e alto, e uma grade de acesso, no meio.

- É, eles já estão se aquecendo. – Lene disse enquanto espiava pela grade.

Enquanto Will ajudava Julie a subir no muro, Lily se virou para a rua e se lembrou de um dia, quando estava esperando seu pai ir buscá-la depois do treino, que James e Sirius tinham passado por ali, rindo alto e brincando feito crianças. Quando avistaram Lily, de shorts curto, chuteira, top e rabo-de-cavalo, as chuteiras e a camisa do time na mão, eles pararam seu percurso. Tinha sido o primeiro de muitos outros dias insuportáveis, em que Lily nem ao menos podia olhar pra fora do perímetro da quadra, porque se os visse ali, perdia totalmente a concentração. Ela soltou uma risadinha, caindo na real.

- Eu não ficava nervosa porque ficava com raiva. Eu ficava nervosa porque ele ficava me _olhando_. – Ela murmurou.

- Hã? – Lene perguntou vindo para o lado de Lily.

Ela virou para a amiga, sorrindo bobamente.

- Você me dá medo. – Lene brincou. – O que foi que você disse, agora?

- Eu tava lembrando do que você disse, de James e Sirius virem aqui pra ficarem me irritando.

- Lily, acho que você está mesmo apaixonada. – Lene falou, se sentando no meio fio. – Eu não via você com esse olharzinho estranho desde do terceiro ano, quando Maurice te pediu em namoro.

Lily gargalhou.

- Ele era feio demais. – Ela disse, entre risos. – Lene, como é que você permitiu que sua amiga ficasse com aquela coisa?

- Ai, Lils, ele era tããão legal. – Ela falou, irônica.

- Nah, ele era legal, sim. – Lily defendeu. – Ele só era feio, coitado. – Ela riu de volta.

- Péssimo, Lils, ele era totalmente péssimo. E tinha uma risada estranha. – Ela fez careta. – Mas se eu falava mal dele, você me batia, queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- É, eu gostava mesmo dele.

- Pois é, pena que ele cresceu, deixou de ter uma risada estranha e agora se acha o tal só porque consegue ficar com as garotas mais gostosas de Hogwarts. – Will disse, parado atrás de nós. – E que não sãp vocês, que fique claro. - Elas riram. - E agora acho melhor vocês pularem logo esse muro, antes que aqueles dois imbecis apareçam na rua, e vocês vão ficar aqui, congeladas feito duas bobas.

As duas riram, mais de nervoso do que de qualquer outra coisa. Imaginaram Sirius e James chegando ali, naquele exato momento.

- Vamos logo. – Lily se apressou.

Depois de algumas partidas, todos estavam mortos. Os vizinhos da rua de Lene eram divertidos, e eles sempre faziam esse tipo de coisa juntos. Eles não faziam idéia de que a família de Lene era uma família bruxa, óbvio, nem que Lily também era uma, mas eles se falavam desde pequenos, e eram amigos pra esse tipo de coisa: invadir uma propriedade privada. Depois que eles foram embora, parecia muito mais estúpido eles estarem ali. Antes eram 14, agora eram 4. Se alguém entrasse e os visse ali, daria merda, na certa.

- Ai, que fome. – Lene ouviu sua barriga fazendo barulho.

- É, vamos voltar. – Will disse se levantando do chão, onde eles estavam todos sentados e deitados há uma meia-hora, descansando.

- Estamos abusando da sorte... – Lily disse, meio cautelosa enquanto levantava e se alongava, sentindo os músculos doendo. – Caraca, fazia tempo que eu não jogava.

- Orra Lily, nos surpreendeu. – Julie brincou, jogando o braço sobre o ombro de Lily.

- é, ela conseguiu cair só umas três vezes. Em duas horas! - Lene fingia estar abismada.

- Ah que injusto. - Lily murmurou, brincando. - E, Julie, não fale nada! – Ela zombou. – Levou alguns frangos, né.

- É, acho que não me dou muito bem no gol. – Ela fez cara de pensativa.

- Na verdade, - Lily ia brincando enquanto eles pulavam o muro de volta, indo para a rua, olhando pra todos os lados. – você vai tão bem no gol quanto em qualquer outra posição. Eu é que sou uma ótima artilheira, portanto não importa quem estivesse no gol, teria marcado os três mesmo assim e-

Lily parou com Marlene a acotovelando nas costelas.

Ela seguiu o olhar de Marlene e avistou Sirius e James sentados no meio fio do outro lado da rua, ambos olhando atentamente para elas.

* * *


	2. Confraternizando com os 'inimigos'

**AVISO: Infelizmente, não deu tempo de terminar o terceiro capítulo e postar antes de viajar. D: eu tô indo pra praia agorinha, e volto só no fim de janeiro/começo de fevereiro. Obrigada pelas reviews *-* e Flavinha Greeneye, sorry, espero que tu não tenha um troço. IUASHDIUASHDAI beeeijos. **

-

**N/A:** Bom, esse cap. tava meio que na minha cabeça desde que eu começei a escrever, mas eu fui viajar ontem, pra Ponta Grossa (argh -.-'), pra pasar o Natal, e aí voltei agora e voei pro computador. IUASHDIUAHSD Bom, se tiver algum erro, me desculpem, mas como a idéia surgiu do nada, essa tá sem beta. E hum, tomara que os capítulos não estejam ficando muito longos. :~ é que eu queria fazer no máximo quatro, como eu já disse, mas acho que mesmo fazendo capítulos maiores, vai dar uns cinco, ou seis. D: mas ok, só espero que vocês gostem, né, porque isso é o que basta :D enfim, é isso. Opiniões *por favor*, deixem reviews *-*

* * *

**-**

**Capítulo 2 - Confraternizando com os 'inimigos'.**

**-**

- Evans, McKinnon. – Sirius cumprimentou-as com um leve aceno de cabeça, o que arrancaria suspiros de QUALQUER garota. Inclusive das duas. Mas elas estavam paralisadas demais para demonstrar qualquer reação que não fosse desespero.

- B-Black. – Marlene conseguiu botar pra fora, se praguejando por parecer tão idiota perto dele.

Lily simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Ela devia estar ridícula! Toda descabelada por ter jogado, o rosto suado, uns shorts emprestados de Marlene e a antiga camisa do seu time.

- A boa educação é uma das coisas que mais me encantam em você, Evans. – James falou já que Lily não abrira a boca, a ironia nunca ausente.

- Potter. – Ela suspirou, um sorriso amarelo na boca.

Ela estava _sorrindo_? Para ele, James Potter? Quanta alegria! Ele não resistiu, e correu os olhos pelo corpo da ruiva. Ela ficava mais linda a cada dia, na opinião dele. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo que já estava se desmanchando, alguns cabelos arrepiados, o rosto corado e suado, provavelmente por causa do jogo. Não acreditava que tinha perdido a oportunidade de ver Lily jogando, ele simplesmente se encantava quando a via jogando futebol. Ela não parecia ser a Lily Evans atrapalhada de sempre quando estava em campo.

- Meninas! – Will chamou lá da esquina, o tom reprovador.

Os quatro se viraram para ele, recordando-se da sua existência. Os garotos acenaram despojadamente e Lene abanou a mão para ele ir andando. Will não gostou, mas Julie o puxou pelo braço e esses seguiram em frente.

- Acho que seu irmão não gosta muito da gente. – James disse, olhando divertido para Marlene.

Ele conseguia parecer sempre calmo, sempre se divertindo. Irritante, na opinião de Lily, e, ao mesmo tempo, intrigante.

- Nenhum garoto gosta de vocês. – Marlene deu uma leve risada, mas Lily a interrompeu.

- Nah, o Will realmente não gosta muito de vocês, também.

- Também? – Sirius franziu o cenho, fingindo curiosidade. – Mas eu n-

E eles foram bruscamente interrompidos pelo barulho que a barriga de Lene fez a seguir. Ela se limitou a soltar um muxoxo de desespero e olhar para os pés, o rosto atingindo o mesmo tom dos cabelos da ruiva ao seu lado. James riu, mas ao ver que a ruiva olhava reprovadoramente para ele, ele disfarçou com uma tosse, sem obter maior sucesso.

- Bom, - ela se manifestou, sentindo vergonha pela amiga. – Nós temos que ir.

- É. – Lene levantou a cabeça. – Tchau, garotos.

- McKinnon com vergonha? – Sirius riu galante, olhando para o rosto ruborizado de Marlene.

- Pois é. – A morena disse, se recompondo. – Acontece.

- Nós _realmente_ temos que ir. – Lily puxou a amiga pela mão, sem saber se ficava feliz, com vergonha, ou com raiva, por causa da secada que James dava nela.

- Ei, garotas! – James gritou quando elas já estavam se afastando.

Elas pararam, mas não se viraram.

- Hã, a gente vai dar uma... festa hoje à noite. – As meninas se entreolharam, cautelosas.

- Sabe, férias, clima natalino, Sr. e Sra. Potter passando o fim de semana fora... – Sirius completava o raciocínio de James.

- Que horas? – Lene perguntou, se virando na mesma hora.

- Nossa, Lene, você consegue ser tão... _Direta_ às vezes. – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

- McKinnon, Black. – Ela revirou os olhos, divertida. – Que horas? – Ela repetiu, como se não houvesse tido interrupção.

- Às nove. - Ele parou por um segundo. – Mas vocês podem chegar antes se vocês quiserem e-

Lene deu um sorriso provocante e se virou novamente com Lily, e as duas seguiram para casa, tentando não correr de afobação.

- Vocês se esqueceram que vocês _odeiam_ esses caras? – Will perguntou assim que elas colocaram o pé para dentro de casa. Ele e Julie estavam vendo um filme na sala.

- Nós... odiávamos, Will. – Lily disse, desabando ao lado de Julie. – Odiávamos. – Ela deu ênfase no tempo do verbo.

- Ah, eu sabia! – Julie gritou feliz, batendo nas costas da mão de Lily. – Vocês estão totalmente caídas por eles, pelos dois! – Lily e Lene trocaram um olhar derrotado. – Também, não é pra menos... Acho que são os garotos mais lindos que eu já vi e- Claro que você NÃO está contando, Will, você sabe que você é muito mais bonito do que qualquer um. – Ela disse, disfarçando quando o noivo olhou feio pra ela.

- Você só está enfrentando mais uma de suas crises de irmão mais velho, Will. – Lene gritou, entrando na cozinha.

- Eu concordo. – Lily sorriu zombando e saiu do sofá, indo atrás de Lene. – Não que você precise. – Ela parou no meio do caminho e corrigiu na mesma hora, voltando a olhar para o casal. Os dois riram.

- Só acho que eles são muito idiotas pra vocês duas. – Will disse, dando de ombros tentando dar a entender que não se importava.

- Bom, que eles são idiotas _todo_ mundo sabe. – Lene voltou para a sala com um copo de água na mão. – E que você está preocupado com _outra_ coisa, a gente também já sabe. – Ela piscou inocentemente para o irmão. – Não se preocupe Will, - Ela adquiriu um tom falsamente sério. – nós já te prometemos que casaremos virgens.

Ele tacou uma almofada nela e ela subiu correndo para o quarto, com Lily rindo atrás dela.

Elas ficaram no quarto até a hora do almoço, quando Sandra as chamou para comer e Lene ficou brevemente emburrada por se lembrar do seu estômago barulhento. Depois de elas ajeitarem a cozinha e tomarem banho, elas assistiram ao filme que Julie e Will tinham visto antes, e depois voltaram para o quarto, se sentindo simplesmente péssimas por terem comido tanto.

- Definitivamente, pipoca com brigadeiro é a nossa ruína. – Lene comentou com ar de culpa, sentando na cadeira do computador e ligando a CPU.

- Não. – Lily riu, se jogando na cama. – Eu acho que o pão de queijo e o sorvete são a nossa ruína.

- É, pode ser. – Lene admitiu como se estivessem discutindo uma coisa de séria importância.

Lily pegou uma revista de moda e ficou folheando-a enquanto Lene mexia no computador. Já passavam das oito quando Julie entrou no quarto.

- Montinho na Lily! – Ela gritou com um falso excesso de empolgação, sabendo que só tinha mais uma pessoa ali, e que a pessoa em questão estava terminando de fazer as unhas. Ela riu e se jogou em cima de Lily mesmo assim, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- Você realmente precisa se tratar. – Lily riu enquanto se levantava do chão, depois de uma lutinha de almofadas.

- Vocês duas precisam. – Lene comentou enquanto assoprava as unhas pintadas de escuras.

- Que cor é essa? – Julie se levantou e foi até a cunhada, pegando a mão dela e observando bem o esmalte.

- É o esmalte da Lily, mas ela tirou o rótulo, não dá pra saber. – Ela resmungou enquanto atirava o vidrinho para a cunhada.

- É pra Petúnia não pegar. – Lily falou simplesmente. – Se ela vê que tá sem o rótulo, ela acha que não presta. – Elas riram. – Bom, eu acho que é Licor, o nome.

- De quem? – Julie perguntou, mais perdida que chiclete em boca de banguela, enquanto se sentava pra mexer no computador.

- Do esmalte, July. – Marlene respondeu rindo, revirando os olhos.

- Ah. – Ela começou a se entreter no computador, e depois de uns cinco minutos se manifestou: - Mas e aí, Lils, empolgada pra viagem?

- Ô. – Ela disse com ironia. – Muito.

As outras duas riram.

- E você vai pro Brasil quando? – Ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

- Amanhã de noite. – Lily respondeu desanimada, mexendo numa costura solta de uma almofada. – Aí a gente chega lá de manhã, descansa um pouco, almoça e minha mãe disse que quer fazer compras antes de embarcar.

- Ai, que ótimo! – Lene gritou. – Você pode trazer algumas coisas pra mim, porque eu preciso de roupas novas. – Ela disse, rindo.

- Arrã, vai sonhando. – Lily tacou a almofada nela. – Vou te trazer alguma lembrancinha tipo 'estive no Brasil e lembrei-me de você.' – Ela zombou.

- E o navio sai quando? – Julie perguntou, se levantando.

- Às seis da manhã de segunda-feira. – Ela emburrou.

- Ah, Lils, relaxa. É um cruzeiro, você tem que _aproveitar_.

- Isso que eu disse pra ela, mas ela insiste em achar que vai ser um porre.

- Mas _vai_ ser um porre. Não vai ter ninguém pra conversar comigo, nem me fazer companhia. Eu vou ter que aturar Petúnia e os pais daquela anta gorda com quem ela se relaciona. Eu odeio minha irmã, fato.

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, as três caíram na risada. Julie saiu do quarto e Lily se deixou cair na cama de volta.

- Ih, nada disso. – Lene olhou para amiga desanimada. – Julie nem devia ter tocado nesse assunto, porque vai ficar parecendo que alguém morreu.

- Alguém vai morrer. – Lily disse rindo sem humor. – Eu. Eu simplesmente vou morrer. Lene, são duas semanas! Uma inteirinha em alto-mar. Com Petúnia e aquele gordo. Eu acho que vou me matar antes. – Ela parou um momento, parecendo pensar na idéia.

Lene riu.

- Você é tão dramática, Lils. – Ela revirou os olhos rindo da amiga e apegando pelo braço. – O que importa é que você só vai para o Brasil amanhã, e que o cruzeiro só sai na segunda...

Lily levantou da cama puxada por Lene. Os olhos da morena brilharam.

- Não gosto dessa sua cara... – Lily começou, brincando.

- E que hoje é sexta-feira, e nós estamos atrasadas! – Ela abriu o guarda-roupa enquanto Lily entrava no banheiro.

- Atrasadas pra quê, minha filha? – Lily perguntou sentada no vaso, a porta aberta, fitando Marlene.

- Para a festa, ué! – Ela disse, sorrindo zombeteira.

Lily demorou alguns segundos pra processar a informação.

- Lene! – Ela ficou abismada. Não conseguiu falar até estar ao lado da amiga, as duas se olhando no espelho na porta do guarda-roupa. – A gente _não vai_ a festa alguma.

- Ah, mas a gente vai, sim! – A morena revidou, tirando um vestido de dentro do armário.

- Lene! – Lily repetiu. – Não sei se a senhora se _lembra_, mas VOCÊ pagou um micão na frente do Sirius hoje!

Lene fez uma careta estranha.

- É, eu me lembro, dona nunca-passo-vergonha-na-frente-dos-outros. – Ela respondeu ironicamente.

- Só porque eu caio às vezes, e sempre dou um jeito de esbarrar em alguma coisa, ou eu simplesmente tropeço nos próprios pés, ou derrubo as coisas... – Lily brincou.

- É, isso aí. Lily, eu tenho que ir à essa festa. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu fiquei tão idiota na frente dele hoje! Eu preciso apagar essa imagem que eu deixei, entende? – Ela perguntou, já tirando a roupa e se trocando.

Lily revirou os olhos, pensando realmente que as pessoas deveriam achá-la muito imbecil, porque ela era a pessoa mais desastrada que ela conhecia. E ela nunca fazia nada pra 'tirar essa imagem', como Lene tinha dito, porque ela nunca tinha se importado com isso. As pessoas também não pareciam se importar muito, na verdade, principalmente os meninos, porque ela já tinha ouvido algumas vezes, que eles achavam essa 'falta de equilíbrio' – como eles gentilmente se referiam à total falta de coordenação dela – muito 'encantadora.'

Lily bufou.

- Isso aí que você está pensando... – Lene começou, pulando num pé só pelo quarto, enquanto tirava o outro pé da sandália debaixo da cama. – essa festa vai te ajudar também.

Lily riu da conexão que as duas tinham, porque uma sempre sabia no que a outra estava pensando.

- Tá, mas a gente vai passar na minha casa pra eu me trocar, porque o seu vestido verde eu usei na última festa, a das Patil.

- Putz, aquelas gêmeas estão um saco, ultimamente. – Lene falou enquanto alisava o vestido azul royal, curto e plissado, as sandálias prateadas combinando totalmente.

- Elas sempre foram um saco. – Lily completou, em tom de concordância. – Vamos, você se maquia lá em casa. – Ela puxou a amiga pelo braço e elas desceram as escadas.

- Aonde vocês vão? – O pai de Lene perguntou, olhando da filha com roupa de festa para a amiga com uma calça de moletom velho e uma camiseta de alcinha.

- Festa! – Lene deu uma voltinha, exibindo sua roupa. – A gente pega carona com alguém na volta, não se preocupe.

John, o pai de Lene, ria do gesto da filha e concordava com a cabeça.

- Não voltem muito tarde. – Ele disse, subindo as escadas.

- Mãe! – Lene saiu atrás da mãe pela casa, e Lily se sentou no sofá, pra esperar.

- A festa vai ser aonde? – Will perguntou, sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Ai, que susto, Will! – A ruiva se sobressaltou, colocando a mão no peito. – Não tinha visto você aí. – Ela riu.

- Mal. – Ele riu.

- Na... Hum, casa do James. – Ela falou fraquinho, se arrependendo meio segundo depois.

- Não dá pra acreditar! – Ele gritou, levantando do sofá, enquanto Lene e Sandra apareciam no hall.

- O que houve, filho? – Sandra perguntou, assustada.

- Houve que suas filhinhas vão pra uma festa. – Sandra continuou com cara de interrogação. Lene já tinha dito isso a ela. – Na casa dos Potter! – Ele esbravejou, e Lily olhou culpada para Lene.

- Ah, Will, tenha dó. – A mãe dele abanou a mão e Lene e Lily balançaram fortemente a cabeça, a apoiando. – Os Potter são uma ótima família, não sei o porquê de tanta implicância. O filho deles estuda com as meninas desde o primeiro ano, e nunca tivemos nenhu-

- Tá, que se seja. – Will revirou os olhos, saindo da sala. – Mas eles não são boas companhias! – Ele gritou lá da cozinha.

- Ai, vamos. – Lene riu, impaciente, puxando Lily para a garagem, a mãe dela indo na frente.

Quando elas estavam quase chegando na casa dos Evans, Sandra se manifestou:

- Seu pai vai mesmo buscar vocês? – Ela perguntou para Lily.

- Vai sim tia, não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu.

A mãe de Lene estacionou na frente da casa e se virou para o banco de trás.

- E depois ele te leva lá em casa, né? Você vai dormir lá, não vai?

Lene riu ao lado da mãe, abrindo a porta.

- Vou, tia. Minha mãe inventou de pintar meu quarto antes da viagem, aí já viu, né.

As duas se despediram e agradeceram a mãe de Lene, e entraram correndo em casa, subindo para o quarto.

- Mãe! – Lily gritou enquanto pegava o vestido de dentro do guarda-roupa. – Chegamos!

Andry chegou no quarto da filha quando ela já estava de vestido tomara que caia preto curto e balonê e sandálias pretas.

- Hum, festa? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo da filha para Lene, ambas muito bem vestidas.

- Pois é. – Lene falou, enquanto se maquiava, usando o espelho do guarda-roupa da amiga. - Minha mãe mandou um beijo, tia.

- Outro pra ela. – Andry sorriu. – Vocês vão como para a festa?

- Ahn, o papai não pode nos levar? – Lily perguntou meio incerta, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Vou falar com ele. – Andry disse, saindo do quarto.

- Solto ou preso? – Lily segurava o cabelo e soltava logo em seguida. enquanto se analisava no espelho.

Marlene se afastou um pouco do guarda-roupa e encarou a amiga pelo reflexo.

- Hum, - Ela começou, a cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado enquanto pensava. – Preso.

Lily sorriu e fez um coque no longo cabelo ruivo, deixando alguns fios soltos, dando um ar descolado.

- Os garotos simplesmente _sabem_ que a gente tá afim deles. – Ela falou de repente, se maquiando.

- Hã? – Lene perguntou, sem certeza.

- A gente foi tão idiota hoje. Eles com certeza sacaram que a gente tá afim.

- Claro que não, Lils. – Lene fez careta. – A gente foi mesmo muito idiota, mas os garotos nunca sacam essas coisas.

Lily riu, ainda não convencida. James simplesmente _não_ podia saber.

- Vai por mim, Lil, eles não sabem. – Lene afirmou mais uma vez, mas Lily teve a impressão de que a morena tentava convencer mais de uma pessoa.

* * *

A casa dos Potter já estava relativamente cheia. No quarto, Sirius e James se vestiam para a festa.

- Eu juro que se você não pegar nenhuma garota hoje, eu vou te empurrar pra cima de uma, Prongs. – Sirius disse enquanto saía do banheiro, os cabelos molhados e a toalha amarrada na cintura.

James riu.

- É sério. – Sirius disse ameaçador. – Há quanto tempo você não fica com ninguém?

- Pads, você tá fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, cara. – Ele disse enquanto passava a toalha pelos cabelos arrepiados. – Eu fiquei com a... Lorraine... Não, Victoria. Na terça-feira.

- Então! – O outro exclamou. – Hoje é sexta, meu amigo, sexta-feira.

James gargalhou.

- Não tenho culpa se eu simplesmente não tenho mais aqueeeela vontade de ficar com qualquer garota. – Sirius se virou para ele, totalmente abismado. – Er, eu quis dizer que quero a Evans, seu imbecil.

- Ah. Isso tá se tornando obsessão, caro Prongs. – Ele disse enquanto abotoava a camisa.

- Nada a ver. – James respondeu rindo, enquanto vestia a calça jeans preta. – Eu só acho que ela é muito mais interessante do que qualquer outra garota que eu já conheci.

- Argh, Prongs, isso foi gay. – Sirius fez careta.

- Será que ela vem?

- Ela...? – Sirius perguntou, totalmente perdido.

- A Evans, Pads, quem mais?

- Na festa? – Ele encarou o amigo com uma cara engraçada. – Vai sonhando.

- Por quê não? – James vestiu a camisa branca. – Não é possível que ela seja sempre daquele jeito, estressada e certinha...

- Ela não é lá muito certinha, né. – Sirius riu, enquanto calçava os sapatos. – Ela realmente engana aqueles professores...

- É. – Os olhos de James brilharam. – Ela é demais.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- O que eu quis dizer é que ela não viria à uma festa _sua_, Prongs. Muito menos na sua casa.

- Talvez ela nos surpreenda. Como você disse, ela não é assim tão certinha.

- Mas a gente não pode negar que ela seja um pouco chata.

- Ela não é chata, Pads. Ela é monitora-chefe, ela cumpre suas obrigações e-

- Prongs, cala a boca. Você não vai ficar falando sobre responsabilidades de monitores-chefes, né?

- Cara, - Ele revirou os olhos. – eu to dizendo que eu já ouvi a Evans conversando com um monte de amigas dela, e vai por mim, ela não é chata. Muito menos santa. – Ele sorriu malicioso para o amigo. – Ela só não é como essas oferecidas que a gente fica, e nem fica se mostrando por aí. Ela é simplesmente única. Perfeita.

- Meu, - Sirius tacou o outro sapato nele. – você está ridiculamente apaixonado.

- Vocês parecem duas tias velhas discutindo. – Remus entrou no quarto, vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca.

- Faaala Moony. – Os três se cumprimentaram com uma série de brincadeirinhas masculinas e infantis. – E nós não parecemos duas tias velhas. – James emendou, revidando a sapatada em Sirius.

- Tá. – Ele esticou a mão para pegar o sapato. - Tomara que a McKinnon venha mesmo, de qualquer maneira. – Ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, calçando o sapato.

James e Remus se entreolharam.

- Não, não, é sério. – Sirius se endireitou. – Ela foi muito mais _amigável d_a última vez que eu tentei falar com ela.

- Ficar com ela, Pads. – Remus corrigiu.

- E qual é a diferença? – O moreno deu de ombros.

Remus revirou os olhos, divertido, enquanto James gargalhava.

- Esse é o seu problema, Pads. Você não sabe nem diferenciar 'ficar' de 'falar'. – Remus disse, sentando na cama de James.

- Bom, que seja. Pra mim, não tem a mínima diferença.

- Você não tinha nos contado sobre _outra_ conversa com ela. – James notou. - E _amigável_ significa que ela não apertou seu saco, como fez da última vez?

- E que te deixou incapacitado sexualmente durante alguns dias...

- Uma semana! – Sirius disse com certo rancor na voz. – E 'incapacitado sexualmente' foi muito gay, Moony. – Ele riu.

- Enfim, vai nos contar ou não? – James gesticulou para ele, prevendo diversão pela frente.

- Ah, sim.

_**FLAHSBACK**_

- Nossa, que dia lindo, não? Combinam perfeitamente com seus olhos, Lene. – Sirius se aproximou da garota enquanto ela lia algum livro, sentada sob uma árvore às margens do lago. Ele tinha um sorriso arrebatador no rosto, os dentes brancos brilhando de malícia.

- Acho que até Dumbledore conhece umas cantadas melhores. – A morena suspirou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- McKinnon... – Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, o sorriso posto de lado e o tom de um cachorrinho sem dono.

Ela levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para os olhos pretos de Sirius. Uma guinada no peito. O que estaria acontecendo? Estaria finalmente se rendendo aos encantos do cara mais galinha de Hogwarts? Não podia ser. Ela sorriu internamente com a proximidade deles. E desviou os olhos para o colo do garoto.

Sirius olhava atentamente para os olhos azuis de Marlene, e de repente a garota desviou-os para as _partes_ dele.

- Como seu amiguinho tem passado, Black? Cuidando melhor dele? – Ela perguntou olhando para o lago, divertida.

Ele sorriu, maroto.

- Apesar de você ter quase me castrado com sua delicadeza, ele passa bem.- Ele também olhou para frente. – Mas você pode fazer um carinho nele, se quiser...

Ela não desviou os olhos do lago. Chegava a ser hilária, a infantilidade e malícia que ele tinha.

- Achei que você pararia de ficar oferecendo-o para as garotas, depois do que eu fiz. – Ela tinha um sorrisinho tão maroto quanto o dele, no canto da boca.

- Mas eu parei. – Ela olhou para ele. – Agora eu só ofereço pra você.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- Você está de bom humor hoje. – Ele reparou, os olhos parados na boca dela.

- E não é pra isso que servem os palhaços? Pra animar a gente? – Ela perguntou, olhando zombeteira para ele. E antes de se levantar com o livro na mão, ela pousou a mão na coxa dele, perigosamente perto da parte que ele mais prezava no corpo. Parte que ela já tinha apertado uma vez, com intuito de machucar mesmo. E tinha conseguido, pelo que tinha ouvido pelo castelo. – Passar bem, Black. – Ela deu duas batidinhas de leve onde estava sua mão, enlouquecendo totalmente o maroto.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- Wow. – James riu, enquanto Sirius abria a porta, depois de narrar o acontecido.

- 'Nossa, que dia lindo' foi péssima mesmo. – Remus riu.

- Pois é. – Sirius suspirou pensativo. – Se ela vier hoje, ela não me escapa. – Ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E a Evans também não.

Os outros dois riram, tirando sarro.

- Bom... Merlim te ajude, porque você está necessitado.

- Necessitado? – Remus estranhou.

- É, ele não come ninguém desde terça-feira! – Sirius disse, largando a maçaneta e voltando a se sentar na cama.

- EI! – James protestou. – Eu não iria pra cama com a Evans, caso eu conseguisse alguma coisa com ela hoje.

Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Claro que não, você não ia conseguir. – Remus riu, se levantando.

- Não é isso. – Ele disse, sério. – É só que... Sei lá, com ela é diferente.

- Ai meu caneco... Dá pra ver! – Sirius soltou uma espécie de latido, fazendo careta. – Você até falou 'ir pra cama'! Você tá tão gay, Prongs, com essa coisa toda de Evans, Evans, Evans.

- Você é que não sabe a diferença entre 'conversar com uma garota' e beijá-la! – Ele revidou.

- Vocês estão discutindo de novo? – Remus brincou.

- E por que é que você está tão incomodado, Moony? – James revidou em tom de briga, rindo.

Remus assumiu uma expressão cansada, o sorriso se transformando numa careta de tédio.

- Terminei com a Cath. – Ele disse simplesmente, mudando o próprio peso de um pé para o outro.

- Aleluia! – Sirius soltou, sem saber se ria ou não.

- Por quê? – James riu da reação do amigo.

- Hum, não sei se vocês viram, mas estávamos em semana de lua cheia, - Ele começou cansado. – E aí, ontem meu pai me arrastou praquele hospital em Leeds, onde ele inaugurou um centro de pesquisas e tal.

- Eu ouvi o Sr. P. comentando que você estava na TV! – Sirius interrompeu empolgado.

- Pads, vai me deixar contar ou não? – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Foi mal. – Sirius fez careta para o amigo. – Vai Moony, nos conte como você finalmente se livrou daquele encosto... Digo, da sua adorável Catherine.

Eles riram.

- Então, depois que a gente saiu daquele hospital eu disse pro meu pai que ia sair com a Cath, porque ele tinha me chamado pra ver o jogo na casa de uns amigos dele e eu não podia ir, né. Aí, ela ligou lá em casa quando eu não tava, e minha mãe atendeu e-

- Disse pra Catherine que você tinha falado que ia sair com ela, e ela achou que você estava a traindo! – Sirius interrompeu novamente, apontando o indicador para Remus, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano.

- Orra, Pads, está nos surpreendendo com suas percepções... – James comentou rindo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos distraidamente.

- Não... – Ele franziu o cenho, se lembrando de alguma coisa. – É que uma vez isso aconteceu comigo, só que na verdade eu tinha mesmo mentido pra uma, pra poder me encontrar com outra. – Ele disse sorrindo largamente.

- Mas e aí, ela te deu um pé na bunda? – James perguntou, rindo ao ver a careta de Remus.

- Eu dei um pé nela. – Ele disse, revirando os olhos.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou, perdido.

- Porque ela já me torrou a paciência. – Remus respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius e James riram.

- Não, sério. – Remus continuou – Ela é problemática, tava me deixando louco. Quando pensou que eu tava traindo ela, e eu não retornei as ligações dela, nem as mensagens, por motivos óbvios, já que eu estava dormindo, porque a lua cheia estava castigando le-gal esse mês, e aí ela começou a dar chilique e falar que eu não dava a devida atenção... – Ele suspirou. – Mais atenção do que eu dava? Só se eu andasse com ela grudada na frente do meu rosto.

- O que não seria tão má idéia se ela não fosse tão insuportavelmente chata. – Sirius disse, rindo. – Sua namorada é gostosa pacas.

- Ex-namorada, Pads. – E falando assim parece que eu estava com ela só porque ela é gostosa. – Ele riu sem humor.

- O que, na nossa opinião, – Sirius respondeu, apontando do próprio peito para James – é o que faz mais sentido, porque ela é simplesmente a mulher mais chata que eu conheço.

Remus riu.

- Tem razão, ela é insuportável. Mas vocês sabem que não era por isso. Que eu gostava mesmo dela, antes de começarem todos os ataques de ciúmes, as crises de choro, os escândalos...

- Até que enfim você fez coro aos nossos pensamentos, Moony. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Então agora as garotas que se cuidem! – James gritou, se levantando da cama. – Os marotos estão todos livres novamente!

Eles riram, depois de Sirius tirar sarro da 'paixonite-aguda-que-James-sente-por-Lily-Evans-e-que-foi-brevemente-esquecida'

- Vocês devem ter algum problema hormonal. – Remus disse, falsamente assobrado. – Tudo o que importa pra vocês são mulheres, mulheres, mulheres... E vocês só têm 17 anos! – Ele riu. – Acho que isso não é normal. – Ele parou, pensativo. – Já pensou que são poucos os garotos de dezessete anos que não são mais virgens, enquanto vocês simplesmente já comeram meio mundo?

Os outros dois gargalharam.

- Engraçado, - Sirius disse dando uma batidinha no braço de James – é que o Moony fala como se ele não fosse assim...

- É... – James concordou rindo. – Pelo menos um quinto de Hogwarts já conhece o _lobinho_ dele.

- EI! – Ele riu, se fazendo de ofendido. – Isso é mentira.

- Tá, mas só porque você faz questão de se fingir de casto praquelas pobres meninas. – James piscou inocentemente, fazendo pose de santo.

- E porque ele tem que manter a pose de rapaz bem comportado para os professores e o tio Dumbie, porque um monitor-chefe tem que ser exemplar, e ele poderia perder a chance de estudar lá. – Sirius completou, revirando os olhos divertido.

- Mas que ele é igual a gente, ele é. – James falou como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Tá, vou ser obrigado a me incluir. – Remus falou rindo. – Mas que isso não deve ser normal, não deve.

Os três estavam rindo quando um garoto gordo, baixo, e com cabelos cor de palha, vestido com uma camisa verde piscina e uma calça jeans botou a cabeça redonda para dentro do quarto.

- Tem umas cinco garotas atrás de você lá em baixo, Prongs.

O garoto sorriu totalmente maroto.

- Meninas, - Ele começou, com as duas mãos nas pontas do colarinho aberto. – lá vou eu.

- E umas três atrás de você, Pads. – Peter disse enquanto James empurrava a pança dele para poder descer as escadas. Sirius deu um sorriso quase idêntico ao de James e desceu atrás do amigo, na mesma hora.

Remus levantou suspirando e riu para Peter. Estava sempre levando os recados para os outros.

- E Moony, aquela Rachel tá lá embaixo, também, e me perguntou se sabia onde você tava. - Remus sorriu, radiante. – E sua namorada também quase subiu aqui agora, só não veio porque eu disse que você tava conversando com o Pads e o Prongs.

Ele riu interna e secamente. Catherine odiava os amigos dele. Sentimento recíproco, claro.

- Ex-namorada, Wormtail. – Ele disse dando uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Peter e se preparando para enfrentar a fera. – Ex-namorada. – Ele repetiu antes de tomar fôlego e descer.


	3. Festa!

_**N/A:** Respostas das reviews no fim do capítulo. :D Enjoy it!  
_

-

**Capítulo 3 - Festa!**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

- Toca logo essa campainha, Lene! – A ruiva bateu no braço da amiga, que estava a centímetros do botão. – Você tá o quê, pensando em desistir? – Lily zombou. – Bateu de repente um medinho de ver seu cachorrão se agarrando com as garotinhas? Você nunca teve medo disso, amiga, toca logo isso aí. – Ela incentivou, e Marlene, revirando os olhos, apertou a campainha.

Peter Pettigrew abriu a porta, medindo-as de cima à baixo com olhos cobiçosos.

- Pettigrew! – Lily o repreendeu.

- Isso não foi nada educado, seu... – Lene disse, passando por ele e olhando para a sala lotada. - ... gordo. – ela murmurou para Lily, quando Peter já tinha se afastado.

Lily riu, mas estava boquiaberta. A casa não era uma _casa_. Era simplesmente uma mansão. Era A mansão. Por fora era enorme, mas ali dentro era como se fosse magicamente ampliada. Tinha uma sala enorme, com uns cinco ambientes diferentes. Parada ali no espaçoso hall, ela olhou para a direita e conseguiu ver três portas fechadas, que deveriam ser cômodos mais particulares, e mais uma cozinha gigante. E do outro lado da imensa sala, o bar. E para o lado direito do bar ela podia ver duas placas de sanitários, e do lado esquerdo, uma escada ampla, que levava para o andar de cima.

- Nossa. – Lene assobiou. – Acho que isso aqui dá as nossas casas juntas, umas três vezes.

Lily se recompôs, correndo os olhos pela casa. Já tinha muita gente, mas os centros das duas alas maiores da sala estavam vazios, e ela imaginou que ali seria o espaço para dançar, quando as pessoas já estivessem mais descontraídas. Agora, a maioria dos convidados estava sentada em torno dos inúmeros sofás e poltronas, entre tapeçarias e obras de arte caríssimas.

- Legal. – Lily soltou, meio desgostosa. – A gente não conhece ninguém. – Ela olhou para Lene, culpando-a com o olhar.

- Ei, eu não te obriguei a nada! – Ela se defendeu, rindo da expressão da amiga. – Até parece que a gente nunca vai nesse tipo de festa. Você só tá assim porque essa é a casa do seu amado.

Lily riu, nervosa, enquanto passava os olhos por todo o lugar, procurando uma certa pessoa.

- Meu _querido _amado não está aqui, e eu nem quero encontrá-lo, pra falar a verdade.

- Credo, Lils, você já foi bem mais segura!

- Não é insegurança. – Lily disse, dando um tapa na cabeça da amiga, e, rindo, continuou: - É medo. Medo de perceber que eu estou mesmo doente. Louca. Perdida.

- É, desse jeito tá parecendo mesmo. Ih, olha lá, ele tá descendo a escada. Vamos.

A ruiva segurou a amiga pelo braço, fincando o pé no chão.

- 'Vamos', - ela imitou a euforia da amiga. – Você enlouqueceu Lene, gostar do Sirius não está te fazendo bem. – E diante do olhar indagador da morena, ela terminou: - Tem uma meia dúzia de garotas ali nos sofás que estão simplesmente encharcando o chão de baba. Eu não vou até ele fazer papel de ridículo. Eles devem estar esperando por elas.

- Eles...? – Lene ia perguntar, mas ao seguir o olhar da amiga ela viu Sirius descendo as escadas atrás de James. – Ah, tá, esquece, vamos sentar ali, ó. – Ela indicou com a voz fininha um canto isolado perto de uma televisão enorme.

Lily aumentou o aperto em torno do punho da amiga quando viu que James estava com um sorriso convencido demais, enquanto olhava para as garotas do outro lado da sala.

- Lily, você não disse que... – Lene começou enquanto era arrastada pela ruiva pela sala.

- Eles têm que pelo menos nos ver aqui. – Ela disse entre os dentes, soltando o braço dela e caminhando até o bar.

Lene fez um 'ah' e seguiu ao lado de Lily enquanto atravessavam o cômodo enorme até o lado oposto.

* * *

Sirius quase esbarrou em James, logo no segundo degrau da escada.

- Prongs! – Ele reclamou, se recompondo.

- Ela veio. – James fava impressão de falar consigo mesmo.

Sirius seguiu o olhar do amigo e viu Lily e Lene indo em direção ao bar. As duas estavam espetacularmente lindas e pareciam surreais, enquanto atravessavam a sala, Lily com o cabelo acaju preso, com um vestido preto, as pernas brancas e torneadas formando um contraste incrível. E Lene, de vestido azul, exatamente da cor dos seus olhos, os cabelos pretos soltos e ondulados para a festa.

- Wow. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

'_A Lene... Wow._'

E James devia ter mesmo razão em ser louco pela ruiva, ela era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego, andando com a postura de uma bailarina pela casa, deixando as garotas do outro lado da sala com expressões estranhas de quem tem vontade de chorar.

- Caralho. – Ele ouviu James murmurar enquanto admirava a ruiva.

- É, meu amigo, acho que nós devíamos ir até lá agora mesmo e... – Ele falou, mas James já tinha descido a escada. – Vai logo, Prongs. – Ele disse por entre os dentes quando James parou novamente no último degrau.

- Olá, garotas. – James soou irresistivelmente galante. E Lily pode sentir os olhos de todas aquelas garotas, que esperavam os dois marotos, sobre ela e Lene.

- Olá. – Ela respondeu educadamente enquanto tentava não percorrer os olhos pelo corpo inteiro de James, de terno, simplesmente lindo. Ela não sabia que eles vestiriam trajes de gala. Ela poderia ter colocado um vestido longo... '_Não, decididamente não_', ela se corrigiu, quando aquelas garotas se levantaram e foram desfilando devagar para o banheiro, exibindo seus vestidos curtíssimos para os garotos.

- Você está... incrível, Evans. – James disse simplesmente, pegando Lily totalmente de surpresa. Ela tentou pensar com clareza. Como é que se respirava, mesmo?

- Hum, obrigada. – Ela sorriu, se amaldiçoando por ruborizar sempre, se entregando.

- Vocês duas estão. – Sirius disse, deixando Lene com a mesma expressão surpresa e ruborizada.

- Vocês também... – Lene começou a responder.

- Não estão nada mal. – Lily completou, antes de conseguir se refrear.

James aumentou o sorriso malicioso e ia falar alguma coisa quando as garotas, que tinham entrado no banheiro, saíam de lá dando risinhos e acenando para os dois Marotos.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo cinicamente e Lene virou-se para analisar as garotas.

- Acho que elas simplesmente vão surtar se vocês não forem logo. – A morena brincou, voltando a fitar os garotos.

- Nah, elas podem esperar. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo das garotas para Lene.

- Elas me dão medo. – Lily zombou. – É sério. – Ela acrescentou aos olhares confusos dos dois garotos.

Marlene riu com a amiga e disse mais uma vez para eles:

- Acho que vocês deviam ir lá pelo menos dar uma palavrinha com elas. Só esses sorrisos à distância vocês estão as torturando.

- Nossa, já que quer mesmo se ver livre de nós...

- Não é essa a questão, Black. – Lily interrompeu o moreno, rindo. – É que vocês não sabem como essas coisas funcionam. Nesse momento, elas devem estar querendo tirar o nosso coro com as próprias mãos.

- E vocês já viram o _tamanho_ das unhas delas? – Lene acrescentou, concordando com a cabeça.

Eles riram, e James falou antes de fazer uma sutil reverência:

- Se nos permitem, então... – E saiu atrás das garotas.

Os sorrisos das duas foram se extinguindo devagar, até elas perceberem que eles tinham, MESMO, ido até as outras meninas.

- Babacas. – Lene murmurou enquanto se aproximava do balcão do bar e pedia uma cerveja.

- Não! Sério?! – Lily fez ar de surpresa. – Como se a gente não soubesse. – Ela disse em tom rancoroso.

Lene fez um barulho de irritação com a garganta enquanto pegava a garrafa que tinha sido depositada em cima do balcão e enchia o copo.

- Vai querer? – Ela perguntou para a ruiva, que observava o líquido com o olhar perdido. – Pedi dois copos.

- Você sabe que eu detesto cerveja clara, Lene. – Ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Tuuudo bem. – A outra disse, erguendo o copo em sinal de brinde e levando à boca.

- Ah, quer saber? – Lily interrompeu a amiga, voltando a focar o olhar e enchendo o outro copo. – Que se foda. – Ela disse em tom de desafio e bebeu um longo gole enquanto Lene ria dela.

- Isso tudo é o quê, dor de cotovelo? – Lene perguntou quando baixava o copo à mesa.

- Engraçadinha. – Lily respondeu, dando um meio sorriso de escárnio.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Ela ergueu a mão em sinal de rendimento. – Ih, olha lá, não é aquela dramática? Namorada do Rem?

Lily seguiu o olhar da amiga e encontrou Catherine indo para o banheiro. A loira olhou para elas e, como se não as conhecesse, virou o rosto e seguiu o caminho.

- Idiota. – Elas murmuraram juntas.

- Eu não consigo entender como é que uma pessoa consegue _piorar_ quando está namorando com um cara como o Remus. – Lily falou, pensativa. – Porque, com certeza, ela não era tão chata e esnobe como ela é agora.

- Remus nunca teria ficado com ela, se ela fosse assim antes. – Lene respondeu simplesmente.

- Humrum. – Lily concordou, tomando mais um gole.

Elas ficaram ali por um tempo, observando convidados e mais convidados irem entrando e se cumprimentando, formando grupinhos, indo até onde elas estavam - o bar -, começarem a se balançar no ritmo da música que, por enquanto, tocava num tom ambiente, e se enturmarem. E elas ali, sozinhas sentadas no bar, a segunda garrafa de cerveja vazia, perto dos copos também vazios. Elas nem ao menos pareciam elas mesmas, as que sempre aproveitavam as festas, que se divertiam pra valer, que dançavam até não poder mais, que arrasavam os garotos, que sempre tinham boas histórias no dia seguinte. Ali, naquela hora, elas nem ao menos pareciam Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon. Ambas estavam entediadas, sentadas, quietas.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Lene perguntou, depois de um longo silêncio.

- Hum?

- Que você tá me deixando pra baixo. – Ela riu.

- Ah, eu?! – Lily riu junto, se fazendo de indignada. – Eu nem ao menos estou pra baixo, querida.

- Ah, não! – Lene levantou a voz, rindo. – Só está bebendo uma coisa que você nem ao menos gosta, só porque foi deixada de lado.

Lily estreitou os olhos para a amiga, segurando o riso.

- Não é tão ruim assim. – Ela falou dando de ombros, depois de pensar em uma resposta para a acusação da amiga e desistir.

As duas caíram na risada.

- E nós _duas_ fomos deixadas de lado. – Acrescentou depois de virar a garrafa vazia em cima do copo para ver se não havia mesmo mais nada lá dentro.

- É, isso não vai ficar assim. – Lene rebateu, se fazendo de revoltada. – Nós vamos mostrar a eles que ninguém nos troca por um bando de cadelas no cio.

Lily riu gostosamente, enquanto Lene fazia beiçinho.

- Vem, vamos ao banheiro. – A ruiva puxou a amiga para a porta com a plaquinha de 'Ladies', que se abria para um banheiro digno de filme.

- E isso que é só o lavabo. – Lene murmurou, analisando o lugar, enquanto Lily trancava a porta.

Depois de as duas usarem o banheiro, devido ao mais de um litro de cerveja que tinham tomado, e darem uma conferida na maquiagem, retocarem o gloss, elas saíram do banheiro rindo.

- É, mas pelo menos ele não tinha monocelha nem espinhas do tamanho de ervilhas... – Lily ria, quando se defendia de Lene que a tinha acusado de ficar bêbada na festa das Patil e ter ficado com um cara vesgo.

A morena estacou depois de dar dois passos para fora do banheiro.

- Nós estamos ferradas. - Lene a interrompeu, cortando totalmente o espírito da brincadeira.

- Por quê? - Lily se assustou, olhando em volta, pensando que Lene tivesse visto alguma coisa.

- Nós estamos apaixonadas pelos caras mais cobiçados de Hogwarts!

Lily não tinha entendido o porquê de a amiga estar falando aquilo naquele momento, mas, ao olhar para frente, ela entendeu.

A porta da frente estava aberta, e por ela entravam dezenas de rostos conhecidos, todos carregados de maquiagens e sorrisos quase maiores do que as próprias bocas. As meninas, todas com vestidos curtos e brilhantes, totalmente extravagantes, entravam em peso na sala e iam diretamente para cima de James e Sirius, praticamente atacando-os com cumprimentos exagerados.

Eram os rostos das garotas mais vulgares de Hogwarts.

- Vadias. – Lily não conseguiu segurar.

Lene se recompôs em tempo de rir da amiga.

- Ué, pra quem não está gostando de estar apaixonada, até que você está reagindo muito bem. – Ela zombou.

- Não gostando de estar apaixonada _por ele_, você quis dizer. – Ela corrigiu a morena. – Nem um pouco. – Ela murmurou depois de um segundo, os olhos ainda nas garotas que se amontoaram em cima dos dois, abraçadas e penduradas em todos os lugares possíveis.

- Vem, vamos dançar. – Lene a puxou pela mão, tirando-a dos devaneios. Ela nem tinha percebido que a música já tinha alcançado um tom altíssimo, e que já havia várias pessoas no centro da sala, dançando.

Depois que as luzes se apagaram e todos aqueles efeitos de pista de dança surgiram, todas as pessoas da festa se amontoaram no meio dos dois 'pedaços' da sala que estavam reservados exatamente para isso. A música alta, as luzes coloridas, a fumaça de gelo seco, a luz forte piscando e dando a impressão de tudo estar se passando em câmera lenta... Lily tinha a vaga consciência de que ia ter que ficar sem andar no dia seguinte, se continuasse dançando feito uma louca, junto com outro grupo de meninas com quem ela e Lene tinham se enturmado. Meninas como elas, e não como as oferecidas de Hogwarts. Ela continuou dançando, a garrafa de água que ela tinha pegado no bar há algum tempo ainda estava na sua mão, quase vazia. Então sentiu o cabelo se soltar do coque depois de ter balançado tanto a cabeça. Ela saiu dançando entre o bloco de pessoas que tinha se formado, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Abriu a porta e Catherine estava lá, chorando. Lily revirou os olhos enquanto estava de costas, fechando a porta, e quase se virou e foi embora, mas, mesmo que Catherine fosse chata e à beira de insuportável, ela ainda era namorada do seu amigo. E acima de tudo, ela era mulher. E para uma mulher chorar no banheiro, no meio de uma festa, alguma coisa está muito errada. Apesar de que esse argumento não valia para Catherine, porque, de uns tempos pra cá, ela arranjava escândalos em qualquer lugar e chorava o tempo todo, fazendo drama. Mas mesmo assim Lily ficou curiosa, por que, afinal, ela estava chorando no banheiro e não onde todo mundo pudesse admirar seu drama?

- Catherine? – Ela perguntou meio incerta, depois de beber o último gole de água e jogar a garrafinha no lixo. – Catherine, o que houve? – Ela se aproximou com a mão estendida, tentando capturar o olhar da loira que estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

Catherine levantou a cabeça, olhou para Lily com cara de quem pensa se vale a pena contar ou não, e então voltou a chorar, os soluços totalmente inaudíveis por causa da música alta que entrava pelo vão da porta do banheiro.

- Eu... Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? Você não quer tomar um pouco de água, talvez? – Lily tentou mais uma vez, mas só o que conseguiu foi ter um grande vácuo como resposta. – Tuudo bem. – Ela cantarolou irritada enquanto voltava para perto da pia e arrumava o cabelo em frente ao espelho, tentando refazer o coque.

No fim, o coque foi mandado a um lugar nada educado pela ruiva, que deixou o cabelo solto mesmo, meio marcado, meio ondulado, por ter ficado preso por muito tempo. Ela passou uma água no rosto que estava suado, secou, retocou a maquiagem e já ia saindo quando lançou mais um olhar a Catherine, que se encontrava sentada num canto, mexendo na barra do vestido. Os soluços tinham acabado, mas ela estava com o rosto todo manchado de delineador e tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Olha, Catherine. – Ela se ajoelhou na frente da garota. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e se você não quer falar, tudo bem. Mas você podia pelo menos lavar o seu rosto e ir comigo ali no bar pegar uma água.

A loira se levantou, enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e foi até a pia. Segurou a cabeleira loira com uma das mãos e, com a outra, jogou água no rosto, esfregando nas manchas. Depois de se secar, ela seguiu Lily, que segurava a porta, para fora do banheiro.

Elas ficaram em silêncio depois que Lily pediu uma água para o barman, e Catherine bebeu quase a garrafa toda.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse à ruiva, e Lily pode ver que ela estava sendo sincera. Mesmo que pudesse ser a contragosto, já que ultimamente Catherine nem ao menos a cumprimentava.

- Imagina. – Lily sorriu amigavelmente para ela. – Tá se sentindo melhor?

- Tô. – Catherine fungou, sorrindo tristemente. – Tô sim, obrigada de novo. Pode ir aproveitar a festa, já perdeu muito tempo comigo.

- Hum, na verdade, eu queria descansar um pouco mesmo. – Lily disse educadamente, sabendo que estava sendo dispensada. A curiosidade bateu mais forte: - Catherine, o que aconteceu? Pra você ficar assim? – Ela não conseguiu agüentar. – Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você?

Catherine pareceu decidir que não tinha problema contar para Lily, já que ela tinha sido tão simpática.

- Remus. – Ela conseguiu dizer antes que a voz embargasse. Ela não ia voltar a chorar agora. Ela precisava conversar com ele antes.

- O que foi que ele fez? – Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho. Remus fazendo a namorada chorar?

- Nós terminamos. – Ela disse, fungando de volta.

- Oh. – Lily levou a mão à boca, surpresa. – Sinto muito, Catherine.

'_Na verdade, não MUITO. Porque, sinceramente, você é um porre, Catherine. Mas de qualquer maneira, sempre é ruim acabar um relacionamento. E todos nós sabemos que você gosta do Remus de verdade, tendo em vista que você sempre faz escândalos e barracos por causa do ciúme que sente por ele.'_, Lily pensou, enquanto tentava continuar sendo legal com ela.

- Vocês acabaram aqui, agora?

Catherine fez que não com a cabeça.

- Foi ontem. – Ela disse engolindo o choro. – Mas foi tudo um mal entendido, sabe, eu me precipitei e o acusei de estar me traindo. Imagina! – Ela parecia meio histérica, sorrindo desesperada em meio à voz chorosa. – Remus nunca me trairia!

- Não mesmo, Catherine. – Lily concordou, começando a se desesperar com a possível volta do choro.

- É. E aí eu vim procurá-lo aqui hoje, porque eu _sabia_ que ele ia vir nessa festa do Potter... Mas eu não o achei! – Ela tomou mais um gole de água, se controlando para não cair no choro novamente. – O que significa que ele deve estar com alguma piranhazinha, em algum canto dessa mansão... – Ela disse com desprezo.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que ele nunca te trairia! – Lily argumentou, ficando indignada. Remus nunca terminaria com a namorada num dia e ficaria com outra no dia seguinte. Mesmo que essa garota fosse Catherine.

- Mas nós não estamos mais namorando, Lily, você não entende? – Ela gritou, descontrolada.

- Catherine, tenho certeza que já, já ele aparece por aí e...

- Vou procurá-lo. – Ela disse, dando um pulo pra fora da cadeira e alisando o vestido prateado. – Ele vai ver só. E a vadiazinha que estiver com ele vai aprender uma lição... – Ela disse enquanto saía abrindo espaço no meio dos convidados, indo em direção ao aglomerado de pessoas que dançavam no meio da sala. Ela estava totalmente alterada.

Lily fez uma careta de alívio e receio ao mesmo tempo, pensando na próxima arte que Catherine ia fazer. Um escândalo, na certa.

Ela se virou para o balcão novamente e pegou o cardápio que tinha ali.

'_Cardápio?_', ela parou por um segundo, encarando o negócio. '_Potter tem até um cardápio no bar..._'

Ela pediu uma garrafa de cerveja escura, que ela amava, enquanto ainda segurava o cardápio na mão, balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

- Oi! – Um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal se aproximou de Lily no bar enquanto ela esvaziava o primeiro copo.

Antonie, o monitor. O ruivo que achava que podia ficar cantando Lily só porque tinha alguma coisa em comum com ela.

- Antonie. – Lily cumprimentou sorrindo dele, e não para ele, enquanto enchia o copo mais uma vez.

- Você pode me chamar de Tony, Lily. - Ele se debruçou sobre o balcão. – Eu já te disse isso, não disse, Sra. Monitora-Chefe?

Ele sempre se referia à ela como Sra. Monitora-Chefe. Não é preciso ser dito que Lily simplesmente o achava ridículo.

- Sim, Antonie, você já disse. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Então se eu não chamo, é porque eu não quero, não é mesmo? – Ela disse como se estivesse falando com uma criançinha de cinco anos. – E caso você não tenha entendido, mesmo depois de eu ter te explicado milhares de vezes, _eu_ nunca te disse que podia me chamar de Lily.

- Que é isso, Sra. Monitora-Chefe, nossas relações não precisam ser inteiramente profissionais. Nós temos tanto em comum...

- Antonie. – Lily interrompeu-o. – Não tem nada de profissional em ser um monitor, e nós não temos relação alguma, a não ser que você considere as reuniões mensais. E nós _não_ temos nada em comum, querido. Nem mesmo a cor do cabelo. O seu cabelo é ruivo vivo, o meu é acaju, entenda isso, por Merlim. – Ela virou o resto do segundo copo rápido demais, e continuou: - E vá ver se encontra alguma garotinha que queria alguma coisa com você, e me pare de ferir o seu próprio ego. – Ela terminou com um sorriso amável no rosto.

Exatamente como se ela estivesse explicando para um bebê que, se encostar o dedo na tomada, leva choque.

O garoto fez que ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e foi embora, deixando Lily rindo sozinha. Ela tinha mesmo esse carma. Esse garoto a perseguia desde que ela o mandara sair do banheiro da Murta que geme, quando ele estava lá matando aula, há dois anos atrás. Ele simplesmente tinha se apaixonado à primeira vista, como dizia Lene. E no ano passado, ele também virou monitor. Maravilha, agora ele achava que tinha mais uma coisa em comum com ela.

Ela suspirou e murmurou um 'Merlim', enquanto pegava novamente o dito cardápio e pedia um Contini Duplo. Quando se ajeitou na cadeira de pernas altas, ela sentiu a cabeça rodar.

'_Ah, vai,'_, ela pensou, '_mais um uisquezinho só._'

Tomou o primeiro gole e começou a pensar na viagem de amanhã, no Brasil, nas compras... Um calorzinho se instalando no seu peito. Poderia mesmo ser legal, conhecer um lugar diferente, sair um pouco dali... E aí ela se lembrou de Petúnia, Válter e os pais dele, que viviam a chamando de anormal mesmo que nem desconfiassem que ela fosse diferente. E aí ela resolveu aceitar que o breve aquecimento no peito tinha sido efeito do uísque.

'_Babacas_'.

E lá foi mais um gole.

- Aproveitando, hein. – Lily ouviu uma voz totalmente irresistível atrás dela.

Assim que ele se sentou ao seu lado no bar, ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da bebida.

- E você, já se divertiu bastante? Com as... Garotas? – Lily terminou, contendo um 'vadias'.

- Isso é ciúme, Evans? – Ele perguntou, e ela nem precisou olhar pra ele para saber que ele estava com aquele sorriso provocador no rosto.

Ela nem respondeu. Será que precisava? Acho que podia passar sem essa. Ela podia deixar claro demais que era verdade, caso tentasse responder com ironia.

Lily se limitou a olhar para ele de sobrancelhas erguidas e piscar pesadamente antes de tomar mais um gole e se virar para o balcão novamente.

- Não sabia que a certinha Lily Evans bebia. – Ele disse, entre divertido e curioso.

- Só porque você me julga pela aparência... – Ela começou, falando devagar. - O que não é lá muito bom, levando em conta que sempre que eu estou naquele castelo eu fico dando uma de mãe daqueles _fedelhinhos_, ou brigando com aquelas pestes do terceiro ano, que parecem ter fogo _naquele lugar_ só porque descobriram umas passagens secretas... – Lily riu bobamente.

James estava encantado por ela estar falando com ele. Mesmo que ela estivesse meio alterada.

– Ou brigando com vocês. – Ela continuava falando como se estivesse sozinha, e olhava para frente sem ter consciência de que tinha todas as suas palavras e ações absorvidas por um moreno radiante ao seu lado.

- Enfim... - Ela começou de volta, depois de tomar um longo gole da sua bebida. James nunca imaginou que Lily bebia. Muito menos uísque. Mas ela não parecia nada deslocada com o copo, que ele reconheceu ser uma dose de Contini duplo, quase vazio na mão. - ...só porque eu pareço uma cdf chata e metódica quando estou em Hogwarts, não quer dizer que eu não seja uma garota como qualquer outra e...

- Você não é. – James a interrompeu, sem se conter.

- E... – Ela continuou o raciocínio lerdo por um momento, antes de perceber a interrupção. – Hã?

- Hum, você parece mesmo uma cdf chata e metódica quando está em Hogwarts. – Ele provocou, rindo. – Mas não é igual a nenhuma garota que eu conheço.

- Só porque eu não te dou bola, oras. – Ela disse, ignorando as guinadas que seu coração dava, desviando os olhos do olhar inesperadamente profundo dele.

- Pode ser... Talvez você tenha algum problema sério, Evans. – Ele brincou, mas ela fechou a cara.

Como ele conseguia falar coisas daquele tipo, olhar para ela daquele jeito, e, segundos depois, ser tão ridiculamente infantil, era um mistério enorme para Lily.

- Você não se enxerga, não é? _Você_ é quem tem sérios problemas, Potter.

James exibiu o seu melhor sorriso de criança feliz. Adorava vê-la irritadinha.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até Lily pedir outra dose.

- Evans! - James arregalou os olhos, porque aquela primeira dose de uísque que ela tinha acabado de terminar não parecia ser a primeira coisa que ela estava bebendo essa noite. Ele tinha visto quando o barman tinha recolhido a garrafa de cerveja do balcão. E também tinha a visto beber com Lene, no começo da festa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lily o ouviu perguntar, meio em câmera lenta, num tom de voz um pouco preocupado. Soltou uma risada curta e sem humor. James Potter preocupado com alguma coisa que não é o seu próprio umbigo?

- Por que a pergunta, Potter? – Ela tomou mais um gole.

- Porque você está notavelmente bêbada, Evans. – Ele chegou mais perto, tentando ver a expressão da ruiva que desviava do seu olhar.

- Eu não estou bêb... É. – Ela riu e bebeu mais um gole, enquanto se levantava meio cambaleante. – Realmente, acho que estou. – Ela riu um pouco mais.

Meio segundo depois ela franziu o cenho, lerda, tentando se desvencilhar da mão de James que segurava seu braço, tentando mantê-la firme no chão.

– Não Potter, sai. – Ela resmungou.

- Lily, acho que você deveria ir pra casa... – James falou, realmente irritado depois de ver que a garota recebia alguns olhares pervertidos de uns caras que estavam entrando no banheiro.

- Lily... – Ela repetiu, totalmente lerda. – Você nunca me chama de _Lily_...

James tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, analisando-a.

- Mas não tem problema, não é? – Ele sorriu carinhosamente. – Te chamar de Lily.

Ela sorriu abertamente para ele. Sinal notável de que estava realmente bêbada.

- Não, não tem o menor problema, James. – Ela abanou a mão em sinal de descaso, enquanto procurava alguém pelo salão.

O garoto abriu mais o sorriso, realizado. Ela o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Vou dançar, você pode me soltar? – Lily olhou para o braço preso nas mãos dele, o rosto confuso.

- Lily, acho que você devia mesmo ir pra casa...

- Está me expulsando da sua festa, James? – Ela perguntou, a voz chorosa, pesando no 'James'.

Ele contorceu o rosto com algum sentimento que Lily nem percebeu na hora. Dúvida? Receio?

- Você quer dançar comigo, então? – Ele perguntou sorrindo depois de pensar por um tempo.

Lily riu afetada. Ela estava prestes a responder alguma coisa quando Lene se aproximou, os olhos cautelosos olhando à toda volta.

- Hey, Potter. – Ela cumprimentou-o sorridente. – Bela festa.

James sorriu em resposta, e ela desviou seu olhar para a amiga.

- Ah não, você bebeu! – Ela analisou a ruiva que estava balançando o corpo no ritmo da música.

- Lene! – Lily riu para amiga, percebendo a presença dela só naquela hora. – Vem, vamos dançar!

Lene fez uma careta engraçada e riu para James, e saiu sendo puxada por Lily.

* * *

Depois de algumas músicas, Lene se cansou de tentar conversar com a amiga que só ria, e a deixou lá no meio das pessoas que dançavam. Ela olhou para trás e viu que Lily ria gostosamente e conversava com um garoto que ela reconheceu ser do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ainda fugindo de mim? – Uma voz soou tentadora, próxima demais da sua orelha.

Marlene se virou e deu de cara com um Sirius muito, mas muito mais tentador do que a própria voz.

- Eu não estava fugindo de você. – Ela respondeu seca, se afastando levemente.

Ele riu da reação da garota.

- Ah, não. – Ele ironizou. – Simplesmente puxou sua amiga pra dentro daquele bloco de pessoas, dançando um pouco fora do ritmo pra eu não conseguir te achar.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu não fiz isso. – Ele abriu o sorriso. – Eu só quis fazer a Lily parar de beber um pouco.

- Evans bebendo? – Ele se surpreendeu. – Essa é boa.

- É, de vez em quando ela extrapola. – Ela sorriu amarelo.

Por que ele não podia ir procurar outra pra ficar tentando? Por que ela? Ela que simplesmente não agüentava mais fingir que não queria. Que queria pular no pescoço dele e não largar mais. Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Ele é Sirius Black, não se esqueça disso.

– Nossa, pensei que ela não gostasse de vocês. – Ela falou de repente, reparando em Catherine, sentada em um dos sofás brancos da imensa sala da mansão dos Potter.

Pelo que ela sabia, a namorada de Remus não suportava os amigos dele. Por que ela estaria numa festa organizada pelos próprios?

Sirius seguiu o olhar de Marlene e seus olhos caíram na ex-namorada do amigo.

- Ah, é. Ela realmente nos odeia. – Ele disse divertido.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo Remus se aproximar da garota e sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá.

* * *

- Rem! – Catherine abriu um sorriso ao ver o namorado se aproximar. Ex não, não podia ser.

- Catherine. – Ele suspirou, sem notar nos olhos meio inchados da garota.

Ela o encarou com um olhar indagador quando ele simplesmente não deu sinais de que gostou de vê-la ali.

- O que você faz aqui? – Ele despejou sem rodeios.

- E-eu vim para a festa, claro. – Ela se apressou em dizer, tentando não pensar no tanto que havia chorado enquanto ele devia estar se agarrando com alguém, dado o mau-exemplo dos melhores amigos. Ela não se importava. Contanto que ele aceitasse voltar a namorar, ela perdoaria tudo. Não importa com quem ele tivesse ficado naquela festa, ela não ia abrir mão do seu Remus. – Rem... – Ela começou com a voz manhosa. – Nós temos que conversar...

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer pra você, Catherine. – Ele olhou para a garota a sua frente, para ver o rosto dela desmoronar. – Desculpe. – Ele acrescentou um pouco depois.

- Mas Remus, a gente não pode acabar assim! – Ela esperneou se levantando do sofá. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Catherine, não vá começar a chorar... – Ele levantou também, o olhar suplicante.

- Você tem vergonha, não tem? – Ela disse, uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto. – Você sempre teve vergonha de mim! – Ela disse, pegando a bolsa que ainda estava no sofá.

- Catherine. - Remus chamou em voz baixa. Algumas pessoas que estavam perto já estavam olhando.

Ela fungou fazendo barulho e foi andando no meio das pessoas, atravessando a espaçosa sala e saindo pela porta da frente, várias pessoas agora tinham parado de dançar e encaravam Remus, que estava parado de pé no meio de um pequeno espaço com sofás, o rosto cansado e irritado.

- Podem voltar a dançar, pessoal. – Sirius foi até o amigo, com Marlene ao seu lado, fazendo com que as poucas pessoas que estavam atordoadas olhando para o ocorrido voltassem a atenção para a festa. – Cara, ela não se cansa.

Remus soltou uma risadinha nervosa e se deixou cair no sofá.

- Ela é louca. – Ele respondeu para o amigo. - Completamente pirada.

- Vocês acabaram? – Lene perguntou cautelosa, olhando de Remus para a porta.

- É. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu só devia ter vindo e falado com ela antes.

- Antes? – Sirius perguntou, indicando com o braço o sofá para Marlene.

'_Tão falsa e superficialmente cavalheiro_.'

Lene suspirou e voltou a si, sorrindo maliciosamente para Sirius e sentando no lugar oferecido. Ele queria mesmo ficar com ela? Então pronto, ela não ia mais resistir. Pra quê, afinal? Se ele ia ficar com ela como ficava com tantas outras, então agora ela não ligava mais. Ela simplesmente não ia perder a oportunidade de fazê-lo não se esquecer dela.

Mas agora, Remus era a questão. Ele tinha acabado com Catherine, a loira chiliquenta, chata e dramática do sétimo ano?

'_Aleluia, irmãos._'

- É, porque o Wormtail me disse que ela estava aí quando ele foi chamar a gente lá em cima. – Remus respondeu. – Mas ele tinha falado que a Rachel também estava me procurando, e aí desde que eu desci eu estava com ela lá fora e... Me esqueci completamente da Catherine.

- Remus! – Lene estava surpresa. Remus Lupin, o garoto certinho, se esquecendo de uma garota porque estava com outra?

- Você engana mesmo todas elas, Moony. - Sirius disse para Remus, rindo da reação de Marlene. – Mas e aí, ficou com a Rachel? – Ele perguntou animado, dando um tapa no ombro de Remus. Lene revirou os olhos, divertida.

- Ainda não. – Remus respondeu pensativo, o olhar perdido.

- Vocês dois parecem duas maricas. – Sirius resmungou se levantando. – Você e o Prongs.

Marlene olhou confusa de Remus para Sirius.

- A Rachel da Corvinal, que anda com aquela guria que a Catherine odeia? – Ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Não, ela é de Beauxbatons. – Remus respondeu, voltando a si.

- Ah. – Ela ficou feliz por não ser a gordinha da Corvinal. – Ela é veela? – Ela se lembrou de algumas garotas veelas que ela conhecia, que estudavam em Beauxbatons.

- Não, uma pena. – Sirius murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Remus deu um soco no ombro dele.

- Vamos dar uma volta, McKinnon? – O moreno se virou para Marlene, estendendo a mão para ela. Remus assistia a cena, divertido.

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a mão dele, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que o Maroto, e se levantando do sofá.

Sirius piscou para Remus e saiu com Lene pelos fundos da casa, que levava a um jardim enorme, povoado de casaizinhos.

Ela ainda não sabia se a decisão que tinha tomado era a certa, ou se ela se arrependeria muito depois. Mas ela sempre foi assim: decidia antes, pensava nas conseqüências depois.

Eles foram caminhando em silêncio, cada um pensando no que o _outro_ estava pensando. Sirius estava se sentindo eufórico, alguma coisa diferente nascendo dentro dele. Quando eles chegaram a uma árvore, ele desistiu de esperar que ela falasse alguma coisa antes dele, e prensou-a de costas para o tronco da árvore.

- Sirius... – Lene disse em tom de alerta.

- Ah, já podemos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Ele zombou.

- Eu nunca disse que não podíamos. – Ela retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah tá. – Sirius sorriu. – É que eu pensei que como você sem-

- Pensou errado. – Ela sorriu, interrompendo-o. – Como você sempre pensa, aliás.

Ela se aproximou mais do garoto. '_Provocar_', Lene pensou. '_Provocar é a palavra certa._'

- Que é isso, Lene. – Sirius sussurrou se fazendo de ofendido, encurtando ainda mais a distância entre eles.

- Sirius. – Lene chamou novamente, atraindo a atenção do garoto que até então só olhava pra sua boca.

- Hum? – Ele parou a dois centímetros da boca dela.

- Você sabe que eu sou diferente, não sabe? – Ela perguntou ameaçadora.

- Claro que é. – Sirius respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela. – É muito melhor do que qualquer outra. – Ele concluiu sedutor.

- Isso você não pode afirmar ainda. – Ela respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Ainda'. Ele gravou isso.

- E você podia falar alguma coisa diferente do que essas coisas que você fala pra toda garota, cachorrão. – Ela riu. – Mas será que você sabe mesmo, Sirius, por que é que eu sou diferente? – Ela perguntou, o tom provocador novamente presente.

Ele afastou ligeiramente a cabeça, pensando em como classificaria as diferenças dela.

Ele não sabia ao certo porquê, mas sabia que ela realmente ERA diferente. Ele tinha que admitir que ela realmente mexia com ele. Embora ele não estivesse nem perto de estar tão idiota e gay quanto James e Remus, ele tinha que admitir que estava começando a ficar louco por ela.

- É, o grande Sirius Black também fica sem palavras às vezes. – Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Marlene aproveitou que ele tinha dado um espaçinho e saiu daquela armadilha perigosíssima que eram os braços dele. Sentou-se na grama, próxima da onde o moreno ainda refletia. Era realmente um milagre Sirius estar perto de uma garota, sozinho com ela, e estar ali, afastado e pensando.

Ela arrancou Sirius de seus devaneios quando falou, olhando para frente:

- Acho que deu pra perceber que eu era diferente quando você veio falar comigo na primeira semana de aula esse ano. Não foi?

Ele soltou uma risada semelhante a um latido e foi se juntar a ela, sentando ao seu lado no chão.

- É. – Ele também olhava para frente. – E como. – Ele terminou com significância.

- E por quê? Porque ao invés de dar risadinhas como certas garotas pra quem você insinua seu brinquedinho, ou me aproveitar dele, como outras mais experientes... Eu simplesment-

- Simplesmente o esmagou. – Ele olhou pra ela com uma careta no rosto.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- Sabe por que eu fiz isso, Sirius?

- Suponho que tenha sido para eu nunca poder me reproduzir, considerando que você abusou na força. – Ele disse, terminando com uma risada meio cautelosa.

- Era pra te dar uma lição. – Ela olhou para ele, séria. – Pra ver se você parava de ser tão... tarado. – Ele franziu o cenho pra ela. – Mas, não adiantou, né, já que depois de uma semana, lá estava você, atacando novamente.

- E você ficou com ciúmes. – Sirius disse, quase uma afirmação.

- Eu nunca tive ciúmes das garotas com quem você fica, Sirius. – Ela respondeu, rindo. – Eu as desprezo tanto quanto desprezava você.

'_Desprezava. Despre__zava_' Ele gravou isso também. Tava esquentando.

- Então... – Ele ia começar a falar, mas foi novamente interrompido por Lene.

- Mas o principal motivo que me faz muito diferente das outras... – Ela se aproximou perigosamente dele.

Sirius viu a garota chegar muito, mas muito perto. Se fosse outra circunstância qualquer, os dois já estariam embrenhados em algum lugar, aos amassos. Não ia ter tempo pra garota falar tanto assim. Mas era Lene. E, ele ainda não sabia o motivo, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente agir como ele sempre agia.

E de repente ela jogou o seu peso contra ele, e quando ele deu por si, estava deitado de costas no chão, e Lene estava sentada na sua barriga, e segurava os seus braços ao lado da sua cabeça.

É, talvez isso a fizesse realmente diferente de qualquer outra.

- ... É que _eu_ vou me aproveitar de você, Sirius. – Ela concluiu a frase. – E não _você_ de mim. – Ela acrescentou, enquanto ele olhava admirado para ela, a máscara de surpresa logo substituída por malícia.

Ele não tirou os olhos dos dela enquanto, facilmente, afrouxava as mãos dela e trocava os papéis, dessa vez ele segurava os punhos dela. E, com um movimento rápido, ele se jogou por cima dela, e agora ele estava no comando.

Ela fez uma careta desafiadora, mas quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, para tirar os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, ela não agüentou. Era charme demais pra um garoto só. Sirius Black era a coisa mais sexy que ela já tinha visto. E, sem pensar e mais nada, ela fez força com o pescoço e levantou a cabeça para alcançar a boca do cara que andava provocando sentimentos até então desconhecidos para ela.

* * *

Lily sentia a cabeça rodar, mas percebeu que estava completamente parada. Focando os olhos com dificuldade, ela reparou que algumas pessoas ao seu redor tinham parado de dançar, e que o garoto com quem ela estivera conversando tinha sumido também. Não era pra menos, ela estava simplesmente cozida. As pessoas estavam observando alguma coisa. Ela seguiu o olhar delas e conseguiu enxergar Remus, parado no meio de alguns sofás. Conseguiu ver também Sirius e Lene indo até ele.

'_Sirius e Lene_.'

Eles estavam juntos lá no sofá, junto com Remus. Mas Lene não estava com ela, ali, dançando? É, ela realmente tinha bebido demais. Depois de alguns segundos, as pessoas voltaram a dançar e se entreter com a festa, mas ela já estava começando a ficar entediada. A cabeça estava pesada, e ela se praguejou por ter bebido tanto, ia estar com uma ressaca insuportável amanhã, pra piorar a expectativa da viagem. Ela bufou em seu mau-humor repentino e caminhou super devagar para evitar os típicos tombos que, no fundo, ela sabia que não iam ocorrer, porque ela era a única pessoa que ela conhecia que tinha mais equilíbrio quando estava bêbada do que quando estava sóbria. Ela chegou até o sofá onde Remus agora estava sentado sozinho. Lene e Sirius tinham sumido.

- Hey, Lily. – Remus cumprimentou-a, assim que ela se aproximou cambaleante, meio carrancuda.

Ela esboçou um sorriso para ele e caminhou até o sofá, quase caindo quando se sentou ao seu lado.

- Cansada já, da festa? – Ele perguntou em tom cansado, recostando-se no sofá. – Parece que bebeu demais, hein, monitora-chefe. – Ele zombou, de olhos fechados.

- É. – Ela imitou o gesto dele. – E eu deveria estar aproveitando, e não bebendo. Hoje é com certeza o último dia de sossego dessas férias. – Ela terminou com uma careta.

- Por quê?

- Amanhã eu vou para o Brasil. – Remus abriu os olhos de repente e levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa curiosidade. – Vou fazer um cruzeiro. – Ela afundou um pouco no sofá, dando a impressão de querer sumir ali.

- E isso é realmente tão ruim? – Ele riu da amiga.

- É péssimo, Rem. – Ela olhou para ele com cara de cachorro sem dono, não conseguindo não rir da situação deprimente na qual se encontrava. Bêbada, reclamona, chorosa e prestes a embarcar no inferno que seria aquele cruzeiro. – Eu odeio mar. – Ela engrolou, a língua ainda travada.

- Ah, tá, aí é ruim mesmo. – Ele concordou enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros dela e dava carinhosamente um leve aperto.– Mas vai ficar quanto tempo?

- Duas semanas. – Ela bufou. – No cruzeiro vai ser só uma. Vou para o Brasil amanhã de noite, e aí o navio sai na segunda de manhã. E, na outra segunda, voltamos para terra firme, graças a Merlim, – Ela levantou os braços para o teto – e aí vamos ficar até sexta lá, porque minha família quer conhecer o país. – Ela fez uma carranca.

Remus gargalhou.

- Ah, qual é Lily, vai ser legal.

- É, principalmente quando eu estou morrendo de vontade de passar duas semanas com a família do noivo da minha irmã. – Ela ironizou, revirando os olhos.

- Aqueles que te acham uma aberração? – Ele perguntou, contendo um sorriso.

- É. – Ela fez cara feia pra ele, e segundos depois os dois caíram na risada.

Uma garota de cabelos curtos pretos e repicados, a pele tão clara quanto a de Lily, pequena e delicada, muito bonita, se aproximou dos dois. E Lily, mesmo ainda estando lerda, conseguiu perceber claramente os olhos da garota sobre o braço de Remus que abraçava Lily. Ela pensou em falar alguma coisa para esclarecer a situação, mas a garota falou antes:

- Olá. – Ela sorriu para os dois, sentados ali. Lily sorriu em resposta, automaticamente.

A garota era simpática, dava pra ver. E mesmo que ela tivesse se importado com a proximidade entre os dois, ela não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, enquanto Remus sorria radiante, o cansaço desaparecendo totalmente das suas feições.

- Hey, Rachel. – Ele sorriu, e Lily se assustou por ver ali um brilho no olhar e uns traços muito conhecidos, de certos dois outros marotos. – Desculpa demorar pra voltar. – Ele pediu. - Essa é minha amiga Lily, - ele disse, apertando de leve o braço dela, e, se levantando e indo até Rachel, ele continuou: - Lily, essa é Rachel. – Ele terminou com um beijo na bochecha da garota.

Afinal, ela realmente não parecia ter se importado com o que tinha visto. Aliás, ninguém se importaria, a não ser a namorada de Remus, a chata Catherine. Porque abraços e proximidade são coisas totalmente naturais entre amigos. Lily riu de si mesma. Ela ficava ainda mais idiota quando estava sob efeito de álcool.

- Prazer, Rachel. - Ela sorriu para a garota pequena que parecia tão delicadamente frágil e graciosa, ao lado do cara mais legal que ela conhecia.

Lobisomem. De repente, Lily fez uma careta meio chorosa. Remus, tão bonito, jovem, com uma menina tão legal por quem ele claramente era apaixonado... Era lobisomem. Que coisa mais triste! Ela foi invadida por uma tremenda vontade de chorar. Ficar bêbada era realmente péssimo. Uma confusão de sentimentos bobos brincando com um corpo totalmente incapaz de se controlar. U-hul, Lily Evans ia dar vexame, dava pra ver.

- Lily, você tá bem? – Remus perguntou, se aproximando dela novamente.

Ela olhou para ele por um momento, e foi tomada de uma vontade insuportável de rir. Enquanto Lily gargalhava sem sentido, Remus e Rachel se entreolharam, divididos entre diversão e compaixão.

- Não ligue pra mim. – Lily conseguiu falar entre os soluços. – Eu vou ficar bem, podem ir. – Ela parou para respirar e finalmente conseguiu se acalmar. – Acho que vou beber alguma coisa. – Ela franziu o cenho enquanto se levantava do sofá, sem estabilidade.

Remus amparou-a pelo braço, firmando-a no chão. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, outro na de Rachel, como se fossem amigas de longa data, e saiu em direção ao bar.

Ela se aproximou do balcão e pediu mais uma dose de uísque. Ela se sentou e olhou para onde estava segundos atrás, e Remus e Rachel estavam dançando, juntinhos. Imaginou a cena se Catherine entrasse por aquela porta e pegasse o namorado ali, no maior clima com uma garota mil vezes mais bonita do que a própria. A música que tocava agora era lenta, o que explicava os muitos casaizinhos que povoavam a sala enorme da mansão dos Potter.

'_Falando em Potter..._', Lily percorreu os olhos pela casa e avistou James conversando com uns amigos. '_Conversando com uns amigos?!_', ela se espantou, '_Acho que eu deveria beber assim mais vezes_.', ela riu.

- Posso saber o que uma garota linda como você está fazendo sozinha aqui, bebendo, ao invés de estar dançando com alguém? – Um garoto loiro, gigante, musculoso e feio, se aproximou dela, e Lily revirou os olhos. Era realmente só o que faltava, ser abordada a essa altura do campeonato.

'_Se ao menos fosse bonito..._'

- Claro que pode saber. – Ela falou sutilmente, um sorriso de falsa educação no rosto. – Eu estou sozinha aqui, bebendo, justamente porque eu quero ficar aqui, [i]sozinha[/i], bebendo. – Ela concluiu em tom seco, desfazendo o sorriso e voltando sua atenção para o copo quase vazio.

O cara riu meio secamente, e se aproximou um pouco mais. Ele se curvou sobre o balcão, captando o olhar da ruiva que virava o restante do conteúdo do copo.

- Mas eu posso fazer você mudar de idéia... – Ele começou, falando baixo.

Lily baixou o copo no balcão, suspirou pesarosamente e se virou para encarar aquele troço que estava ali, perturbando o seu feliz porre-pré-viagem-infernal.

- Cara. – Ela disse, e a voz saiu meio esganiçada.

Ok, aquele copo tinha sido besteira. Ela podia muito bem passar a noite sem vomitar. Ela não precisava ter tomado mais uma dose. Ou, pelo menos, não tão rápido. Ela voltou a se concentrar no seu raciocínio. Demorou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu botar pra fora:

- Se eu quisesse realmente dançar, eu tinha ido até lá, sozinha mesmo. – Ela disse devagar, piscando pesadamente enquanto apontava a pista de dança com a mão. - Porque, convenhamos, no estado em que eu me encontro, não ia fazer diferença eu ter ou não um par. – E quando ele fez menção de responder, ela emendou: - E se eu quisesse fazer qualquer coisa com alguém, essa pessoa certamente não seria você, porque, sinceramente, eu tenho amor próprio. – Ela se levantou e fez menção de ir até o banheiro, mas o garoto a segurou pelo braço.

- A questão, lindinha, não é você querer ou não. – Ele disse, meio ameaçador.

Ridiculamente ameaçador, e Lily não conseguiu conter uma risada afetada.

- O incrível, - Ela começou, sem tentar se desvencilhar do aperto dele. – é que os imbecis acham que... Só porque uma garota está bêbada, ela não pode fazer suas próprias escolhas! – Ela mordeu a mão e o garoto soltou imediatamente o braço dela.

- Lindinha... – Ele chamou, o tom irritado enquanto massageava a mão.

- _Lindinha_, - ela falou, meio alto demais, enquanto fincava, com toda força que conseguiu, o salto agulha no pé do infeliz. - ... é a sua mãe. – Ela terminou, olhando para a careta contorcida do garoto.

Ela parou por um instante, observando-o.

- Não. – Ela corrigiu. – Ela realmente não deve ser nada lindinha. – A ruiva sorriu e saiu, mudando o rumo e deixando o banheiro para trás.

* * *

James manteve os olhos em Lily durante toda a festa. Conversava um pouco com uns amigos, procurava Lily com os olhos pra ver se ela ainda estava sozinha ou se algum engraçadinho tinha chegado, bebia um pouco, rastreava Lily com os olhos, pra ver se ela estava bem, dançava um pouco, observava se Lily tinha parado de beber...

Remus estava com Rachel, parecia completamente apaixonado por ela. Sirius tinha sumido, e como Lily estava sozinha, ele presumiu que Lene estivesse com ele. O amigo falava e falava dele e de Remus, mas também estava doido por Marlene, que ironia. De repente, James correu os olhos por toda a sala e não achou a ruiva. Olhou direto para o bar e lá estava ela, novamente com um copo na mão, conversando com um cara enorme e horrível.

- ... não é mesmo, James? – Ele ouviu um dos seus amigos perguntar. – James?

- Ãhn, desculpe. – Ele voltou a se virar para o grupo, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, eu tava aqui contando pra Miriam sobre a sua viagem, essa semana.

- Ah, é. – Ele falou distraidamente, se levantando e abandonando o grupo de pessoas que voltou a bater papo logo em seguida.

James cruzou a sala e parou perto do bar, observando. O garoto não parecia estar levando muita sorte. James sorriu internamente.

'_Se James Potter não leva sorte com ela, quem é que vai levar?_', ele riu meio tristemente.

Ele se aproximou devagar, até ficar ao lado do loiro feioso, sem medo de que Lily pudesse vê-lo, já que o cara era tão grande que tapava qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao lado ou atrás dele.

E ele conseguiu ouvir a voz alterada de Lily:

- ... diferença eu ter ou não um par. E se eu quisesse fazer qualquer coisa com alguém, essa pessoa certamente não seria você, porque, sinceramente, eu tenho amor próprio.

Então ela se levantou e começou a ir na direção oposta, mas o garoto também se levantou e deu dois passos atrás dela, e segurou seu braço. James levantou de um pulo e começou a se encaminhar para o cara. Quem ele pensava que era? Segurar Lily daquele jeito. Ele não percebeu que ela não queria nada com ele?

E aí Lily riu.

James estacou. Ela estava gostando então? Ele tinha entendido errado? Eles não estavam discutindo... Nah, ele a ouviu dispensando o cara. Ela estava bêbada, por isso estava dando risada, ele percebeu.

- O incrível, - Ele ouviu a voz dela novamente.- ... é que os imbecis acham que só porque uma garota está bêbada, ela não pode fazer suas próprias escolhas!

E o cara largou o braço dela como se tivesse levado um choque, mas James não conseguiu ver o que acontecia, porque o cara simplesmente tapava toda a visão dele. Ele deu mais um passo a frente e conseguiu ouvir o cara chamando-a de 'Lindinha'.

James estava pensando se chegaria com toda a educação, como o anfitrião da festa, e pediria educadamente pro idiota ir catar coquinho, ou se já dava logo de cara um murro nas costelas dele, quando os pensamentos foram invadidos pela voz de Lily, soando meio alta e esganiçada, enquanto aquele gigante à sua frente dava um passo para trás e soltava um grito de dor:

- _Lindinha_ é a sua mãe. – Ela disse, e James conseguiu ver que ela tinha pisado no pé do feioso. Ele não conseguiu não rir. E logo em seguida, Lily terminou:

- Não. Ela realmente não deve ser nada lindinha.

James não sabia se ficava maravilhado com a ruiva, que sempre dava um jeito de sair vitoriosa dessas situações, ou se continuava sentindo raiva do idiota que agora xingava Lily de todos os nomes possíveis. Ele viu a garota se encaminhar para o jardim sem perceber que ele estava ali, e aí andou alguns passos até o loiro gigante.

- Olá. – Ele sorriu falsamente. – Seu nome é...?

Ele sabia que nas suas festas sempre tinham penetras. E qual era a festa que não tinha penetras? Ele nunca ligou pra esse tipo de coisa, afinal, tinha bebida e comida suficientes para os convidados, os amigos dos convidados e para os penetras. Nem mesmo pros amigos dos penetras faltava nada. Mas ele não era obrigado a permitir isso quando o penetra em questão se metia a engraçadinho com a garota do dono da festa. Mesmo que a garota soubesse se defender muito bem sozinha. E não tivesse consciência de que era, de fato, a garota do dono da festa.

Enfim... James esperou com um ar educadamente falso no rosto, enquanto o cara se recompunha e encarava-o com certa arrogância.

- Por que quer saber, nanico? – Ele perguntou, e de repente parecia ser um grande milagre, um trasgo daquele saber formular uma frase.

- Porque eu sou o dono da casa, ô gigantão. – Ele sorriu zombeteiro. – Não, não. – Ele alertou quando o cara fez menção de ir pra cima dele. – Que é isso, você vai estragar a festa só porque foi humilhado por uma garota? Tsc, tsc, cadê o seu senso de solidariedade? – Ele se fez de ofendido. - Escuta aqui. – Ele chegou mais perto do feioso e encarou-o nos olhos, a falsa educação substituída por uma expressão elegantemente ameaçadora. – Eu não tenho medo de brigar, feioso. Eu só não me rebaixo a tanto, então, poupe seu alto nível de testosterona para alguém que esteja mesmo a fim de brigar com você. Eu não vou te botar pra fora, porque já que você veio até aqui e mandou fazer um terno sob medida pra caber nesse seu corpo bizarramente grande, aproveite a festa. Mas mantenha seus instintos masculinos sob controle, ouviu bem? – Ele disse, o dedo enfiado com força no peito enorme do cara. Ele pensou em ameaçar o grandalhão com magia, o cara ia simplesmente se borrar. '_Ou não_', pensou James. Ele podia não acreditar, afinal. – Se eu vir você tentando ficar com a minha garota de volta, ou com qualquer outra que deixe bem claro que não te quer, aí sim, você é que vai implorar pra sair daqui de dentro.

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas em pouco caso, mas já não estava tão metido à besta quanto antes. James empurrou de leve o cara, com o dedo que estava no peito dele, e quando se afastou em direção ao jardim, deixou para trás um loiro abismado com o buraco que tinha sido aberto no seu terno, como a marca de uma bituca de cigarro.

* * *

Lily saiu para o jardim enorme que tinha nos fundos da casa, e que estava repleto de casais. Saiu andando para o lado oposto da onde, mesmo que ela não fizesse idéia, Lene e Sirius estavam se curtindo, aproveitando a festa. Ar puro, era disso que ela precisava. Lá dentro da casa, a barulheira, a conversa alta e o cheiro forte de cigarro estavam comprimindo a cabeça dela. Mais do que ela já estava comprimida por causa da bebida. Na verdade, ela queria ir pra casa. As músicas que tocavam agora eram só músicas lentas, e ela não tinha ninguém pra dançar. Também duvidava que conseguisse dançar qualquer música que fosse, naquele estado. A cabeça pesava e ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada, mas ela não podia culpar ninguém por isso também, já que ela é quem tinha bebido além do que podia. Ela sentiu o estômago levemente embrulhado, como se estivesse navegando em alto-mar.

'_Argh, alto-mar._'

Mas ela não era de estragar a festa de ninguém, então ia esperar. Lene devia estar com Sirius, finalmente teria caído em tentação. E também, deveria ser umas 3 da manhã ainda, e a festa não ia acabar tão cedo. Ela parou, se apoiando na parede da casa, e como não tinha nenhum outro lugar que ela pudesse ir sem atrapalhar a privacidade dos casais, ela se encostou na parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão, sentando na grama.

- Tá se sentindo bem? – James perguntou de repente, assustando Lily que estava de olhos fechados e nem tinha percebido que o rapaz tinha se aproximado e se sentado ao lado dela.

- Não muito. – Ela respondeu sinceramente, sorrindo suavemente. Ela não tinha aberto os olhos quando ouviu a voz do garoto, mas sabia que não precisava exatamente estar de olhos abertos pra saber que ele estava sentado quase colado à ela, as pernas flexionadas e os braços apoiados nos joelhos, olhando pra ela. Ela conseguia sentir ele a olhando. É, realmente era mais seguro ficar de olhos fechados.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a música que vinha baixa de dentro da casa, quando Lily se manifestou de repente, surpreendendo até a si mesma:

- Porque você acha que eu não sou igual a qualquer outra?

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, em tempo de ver o moreno dando um sorriso, a cabeça estava baixa enquanto ele brincava com um pedaço de grama que ele tinha arrancado do chão.

- Digamos que não é tão difícil perceber, né Lily. – Ele disse, arriscando o primeiro nome dela.

- Lily? – Ela disse sutilmente irônica, como se não acreditasse que ele estava a chamando assim.

- É, você disse que não tinha problema. – Ele riu provocante, sabendo que ela não lembraria. – Não lembra, _Lily_?

Ela fez uma careta. Ela tinha medo de quando bebia assim, porque sempre que acordava no dia seguinte e perguntava pra alguém o que tinha acontecido, ou se lembrava, tinha uma lista de coisas das quais se arrepender. E a primeira era, incrivelmente, sempre a mesma: Ter bebido demais.

- Bom, então aproveite. – Ela sorriu. – Porque você só vai me chamar assim essa noite.

- Por mim, tudo bem, Lily. – O Maroto falou o nome dela sem necessidade.

- Você não me respondeu ainda. – Ela encarou os olhos dele por um segundo, se arrependendo profundamente e voltando a olhar para as mãos que estavam cruzadas no colo.

- Um dos motivos é que eu já ouvi você conversando com suas amigas. – Ela arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, esperando que o gesto passasse despercebido por ele.

Ele simplesmente falou a pior coisa que ela poderia esperar. James Potter ouvindo a conversa dela com as amigas, quando o próprio James era assunto freqüente. James e seu sorriso perfeito idiota. Seu corpo escultural idiota, seu cabelo lindo idiota. Seus olhos irresistíveis idiotas. Suas covinhas fofas idiotas.

- Huum. – Ele emendou, significativamente. O gesto, enfim, não tinha passado despercebido.

Mas, ao contrário do que Lily pensou, ele não começou a fazer graçinhas e provocá-la com 'ficou com medo de que eu tivesse ouvido o quê, hein?' E ela deu graças a Deus, óbvio, porque era exatamente esse o medo dela.

- Ouvindo as minhas conversas, hãn? – Ela tentou pensar direito, agora que estava mesmo em apuros. Por que diabos ela sempre bebia tanto? Ela precisava raciocinar, e não simplesmente se deixar levar pelo álcool. – E o que é que você ouviu, Potter? – Ela perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer que estava desesperada pela resposta.

Ele NÃO podia ter ouvido nenhuma conversa. Não que ela já tivesse confessado um dia que gostasse dele, assim, pras amigas. A única pessoa que sabia isso, desde hoje de manhã, era Lene. Mas mesmo assim, as conversas podiam inflar ainda mais o ego dele, o tornando mais insuportável do que ele já era.

- Por que, Lily? Você anda falando muito sobre mim? – Ele finalmente apareceu com suas brincadeirinhas.

Lily não sabia se preferia que ele estivesse sempre brincando, porque desse jeito ele nunca tinha consciência de que estava, aos poucos, conseguindo o que queria, ou se preferia que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele parasse com as brincadeiras e a levasse à sério. Levasse a vida à sério.

- Bom, - Ela começou, apertando os olhos para pensar melhor, o sangue subindo à cabeça com as provocações dele. – talvez eu já tenha comentado alguma coisa sobre sua incansável prepotência e inacreditável ironia.

Ele riu, maravilhado com a ruiva. Ela falava da ironia dele, mas conseguia ser completamente sarcástica até alcoolizada. James se aproximou mais dela, encarando os olhos verdes da garota. Lily observava, simplesmente alterada pelos efeitos da bebida, a boca do garoto, à centímetros da sua.

- E das minhas outras _qualidades_, você também comentou, Lily? – Ele perguntou com a voz mais baixa, o nariz dele encostando no dela.

Outras? Que outras? Ela só tinha falado dos defeitos dele!

Mas ela não estava conseguindo pensar em nada naquela hora, não com o garoto tão perto, os lábios quase se tocando. Ela piscou algumas vezes seguidas sem se mexer. O canto da boca de James se curvou em um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e Lily quase caiu em tentação.

Mas finalmente caiu em si quando uma vozinha gritou na sua cabeça: _O que pensa que está fazendo, moçinha? Ele é James Potter!_

- Você não vai se aproveitar de mim só porque eu estou bêbada, Potter. – Ela disse, se afastando rapidamente antes que voasse pra cima dele, agarrando o garoto que andava perturbando seu sono há algum tempo.

Ela se levantou apoiando-se na parede e andou em direção à casa novamente.

James jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, e suspirou pesadamente. Ela estava deixando-o completamente louco. Louco por ela.

-

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Ok, consegui voltar antes do planejado! \o/ Na verdade, tô em casa desde dia 12 de manhã, mas só deu pra att agora mesmo. Esse capítulo ficou enorme, me desculpem. __Foi difícil A LOT terminá-lo, faltava umas partes do começinho que eu não tinha bolado direito..mas enfim, ele tá aí. (: Olha, se tiver alguma coisa que não faça muito sentido, algum furo na história, MIL PERDÕES, mas estou sob pressão aqui no pc, minha mãe quase me espancando pra eu sair, e eu simplesmente TINHA que terminar o capítulo hoje, porque eu tinha prometido :D. _

**_Respondendo as reviews (:_**

**Fer C. Potter: **Obrigada por avisar, eu vou permitir as reviews de anônimos a partir de agora. Eu nem tinha visto mesmo. Quanto às frasezinhas engraçadas, fico feliz que consiga fazer alguém mais rir, além de mim mesma, que pareço uma débil rindo enquanto escrevo. James e Sirius tiveram mesmo uma surpresa, só espero que tenha ficado bom aos olhos das leitoras. :D Ahh, eu tava agorinha repostando o cap, com as respostas das reviews e vi a tua! Viva Pads! IAUSHDIUASHD ele conseguiu \o/ É, eu tinha que fazer uma partezinha que demonstrasse o quanto Lily se sai bem nessas ocasiões. xD Sim, o póximo capítulo é a viagem *-* E eu moro em Curitiba, e você?

**Nah Portela: **Obrigada pelos parabéns! :D

**: **Espero que esteja mesmo gostando. (: é emocionante a gente achar fics novas, né. IUASHDIUASIDUH

**Flavinha Greeneeye: **Achei sua primeira review linda, obrigada mesmo. E pode ser insana mesmo, assim me incentiva a att mais rápido x) Acertou emc heio, eu me inspiro mesmo nas minhas relações. Tanto com as amigas quanto com os amigos. Tava com medo que meus Marotos não agradassem, mas acho que não ficaram ruins, né. E eu fiquei muito feliz por ter mesmo te conquistado com a minha fic e espero que tenha gostado da festa. :D:D

**Debora Souza:** Dé, obg. (: Veremos o que vai acontecer no cruzeiro... IAUSHDIAUSHDIUSAHD

**Mariana T .:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaari's meu amor. \o/ que bom que gostou, já que ela é dedicada à você. *-* Espero que a festa não tenha deixado a desejar. :x te amo. (L)

**Flavia Rosal:** Viiinha! eu também te amo. IAUSDHIAUSDHIUHSAD que bom que gostou *-* ó, minha amiga vai betar essa, porque ela pediu antes D: IUASHDIAUSHD e aí, né, fica chato. mas eu tenho outra em mente (MELDELS, ISSO NÃO ACABA NUNCA! :O aiusdhiaush), e se você quiser betar daí, eu vou ficar beeem feliz. :D:D

**Gabi F:** Gaaaaaaaaabs. (hoho, gostei desse jeito de te chamar xD) Obg pelas reviews *-* e por ficar cobrando que eu não demore. IAUSDHIAUSHDIH isso ajuda muito, fato. (e eu NÃO estou sendo irônica agora) IUASHDIUASHDIUASH é que se vocÊs não ficarem em cima eu fico descuidada mesmo, e aí já viu, né. Mas aaw, eu também amo Sirius&Lene, pode deixar que Lene vai contar o acontecido pra Lene. (: E James não ia agarrar Lily e se arriscar a ser mais odiado do que ele pensa que é, né? Mas veremos, o próximo cap. vem aí! :D

-

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram, deixando ou não reviews. *-*_

_beijos, até o próximo cap. :D_


	4. Preparação

-

**Capítulo 4 - Preparação.**

**-**

- Meninas, levantem. – A voz da mãe de Marlene entrou no quarto através da porta fechada, acompanhada de uma leve batida.

Lene já estava acordada há algum tempo e sorria, sem conseguir sem conter, para o teto do próprio quarto. Ao ouvir a mãe as chamando, ela se debruçou sobre a cama e olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira: uma e meia da tarde.

- Lil. – Ela chamou a amiga que dormia no colchão ao lado da sua cama.

- Lils! – Ela chamou novamente, sem se levantar, dando uma cutucada no braço da ruiva que parecia desmaiada sob o cobertor.

Lily murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e se virou de bruços. O cabelo comprido todo embaraçado formando uma juba no travesseiro.

- Vamos acordar, girls! – Julie entrou pulando e fazendo barulho no quarto.

Lene teve um leve sobressalto e se sentou na cama, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos, enquanto Lily bufava e cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Ih, a branquela ficou cozida ontem, é? – Julie provocou.

- July, vá se foder. – Lily resmungou de baixo do travesseiro antes de rir meio rouca.

As outras duas também deram risada e Lily se sentou no colchão, jogando a coberta de lado.

- Velho, eu nunca mais vou beber. – Ela disse, arrancando mais risadas das duas.

- É, nós sempre falamos a mesma coisa. – Lene concordou. – Mas ontem eu nem bebi. – Ela disse erguendo os braços em sinal de vitória. E sob o olhar surpreso de Lily e meio duvidoso de Julie, ela acrescentou: - Só aquelas cervejinhas no começo.

- E pela sua cara, a festa foi ótima. – Julie disse, se sentando na cama da morena, seus cabelos loiros platinados, compridos e lisos, caindo até a altura do umbigo.

- É, mas por Merlim, não comente com Will, ele vai ficar me enchendo. – Lene disse numa careta de quem pede piedade, contendo um sorriso.

- AH! – Julie gritou, abrindo um sorriso enorme. – Você ficou com ele? Com o Black? – Ela terminou, os olhos levemente arregalados.

Lene riu e confirmou com a cabeça, mas Lily já não estava mais ouvindo. Ela estava observando a loira descendente de Veelas. Depois de seis anos namorando Will, ela também tinha se tornado irmã de Lily. E Julie era simplesmente linda. O rosto delicado, nariz fino e boca pequena, formando um conjunto perfeito com os olhos grandes e azuis da cor do céu. E ela ia se casar com o cara que amava, dentro de alguns meses. E aí Lily se lembrou da irmã de sangue. Petúnia, embora fosse insuportável e tivesse mania de grandeza, também iria se casar em pouco tempo. Ela ia noivar no próximo mês. E Válter podia ser feio, gordo, chato e tão insuportável quando Petúnia, mas eles se amavam. Tanto Julie quanto Petúnia iam se casar com quem elas amavam, com caras que COMBINAVAM com elas.

Ela riu interna e ironicamente. Se, um dia, ela pensou que ficaria louca de vez, então isso não era nada comparado ao que ela tinha acabado de perceber. A realidade, dura e insensível, tinha finalmente tomado conta dela. Ela estava, de fato, admitindo para si mesma de que amava o cara mais impossível do mundo. Impossível porque eles simplesmente não combinavam. Porque todas as características fortes dele causavam repulsa à ela, e ela tinha certeza que isso valia para ele também. Lily Evans, a disciplinada, desastrada e pavio-curto Monitora-Chefe nunca serviria para o Super Astro de Quadribol, fantástico e sempre calmo James Potter, era o que ele devia pensar.

- Tudo bem pra você, Lils? – Ela ouviu Lene perguntar. Olhou para a amiga para ver que ela estava no telefone, esperando uma resposta sua para sabeseláquepergunta.

- Quê? – Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça, esvaziando-a dos pensamentos inoportunos.

- Ah, pode ser, tia. – Lene respondeu à Andry, que estava do outro lado da linha, e depois revirou os olhos para a ruiva. Se despediu da mãe de Lily e se virou para a própria:

- Sua mãe vem te pegar às quatro. No que é que você tava pensando? – Ela perguntou divertida enquanto Lily erguia o colchão e tirava o lençol.

- Nada. – A ruiva respondeu fazendo careta. Parecia que o cérebro dela tinha dobrado de tamanho e queria ocupar o espaço tamanho de sempre. E Lily ficou se perguntando de que é que servia um cérebro quase estourando sua cabeça se ela não conseguia raciocinar de qualquer maneira? – E por que é que você está gritando? – Ela acrescentou, mesmo que Lene estivesse falando em tom normal.

Julie riu gostosamente, saindo do quarto enquanto balançava a cabeça, divertida.

- Fica de porre e depois não quer ressaca? – Lene riu, dobrando os próprios lençóis.

Lily já estava remexendo no guarda-roupa da amiga, pegando remédio na caixinha de 'primeiros socorros' de Lene. Deixou a cartela em cima da escrivaninha antes de entrar no banheiro e ligar o chuveiro. Depois de um bom banho de água fria, ela saiu do banheiro, jogando a toalha em cima da cadeira do computador. Ela sorriu para a morena que estava com o humor radiante. Lene sorriu de volta e entrou no banheiro também. Lily colocou a skinny jeans e abriu o guarda-roupa novamente, procurando a pilha de camisetas velhas de Will, que agora pertenciam oficialmente à Lene e a ela. Vestiu a que mais gostava, a que sempre usava: A cinza de mangas curtas que tinha um 'Hard Rock Cafe' bordado em verde no centro de um círculo vermelho. Calçou o all star surradérrimo, pegou a toalha, o pente e a cartela de remédio, e saiu do quarto em direção ao andar de baixo.

- Bom dia, Lils. – A mãe de Lene a cumprimentou, depois que ela já tinha tomado o comprimido e segurava o copo de água na mão, encostada no microondas.

- Ah, desculpe tia. – Ela sorriu. – Não tinha te visto, bom dia.

- Não por isso. – Sandra falou enquanto fazia uma pilha de batatas serem descascadas, com um aceno de varinha.

- O cheiro tá ótimo. – Lily elogiou, bebendo o último gole de água, e depois de dar uma espiada nas panelas que estavam em cima do fogão, ela saiu da cozinha.

Estava no sofá da sala penteando o cabelo quando se viu xingando internamente Will, que tinha saído de repente da sacada, assustando-a.

- Adorável, Will. – Ela chiou, fazendo uma careta de mau-humor para ele.

- Vou contar pra tia Andry que a filhinha dela anda bebendo além da conta nas festinhas. – Ele zombou.

Lily revirou os olhos, rindo. Beber além da conta = Vomitar no fim da festa. É, ela tinha feito exatamente isso, depois que se recuperara do choque de ter quase beijado James. Ela entrou novamente na casa, a música alta no mesmo ritmo das batidas do seu coração, que quase caíra da sua boca e ficara lá mesmo, no jardim. Ela estava indo em direção ao bar pegar uma garrafa de água para acalmar os nervos quando sentiu um forte e desagradável embrulho no estômago, como se tivessem a acertado com um soco, e teve que ir correndo para o banheiro, quase vomitando antes de conseguir levantar a tampa do vaso sanitário.

- Ah, - Ela despertou dos seus devaneios, olhando para a camiseta. – vou levar ela comigo, tudo bem?

- A camiseta? – Ele perguntou olhando da 'irmã' para a peça de roupa. – Claro, todas elas são suas e da Lene há eras, não?

Lily riu e meio segundo depois Marlene apareceu na sala. Ela deu um beijo no irmão e ficou lá sentada com ar de poucos amigos.

- Também tá de ressaca? – Will perguntou ara a irmã, mas só o que ela fez foi lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo, no seu súbito mau-humor, que Lily sabia ser fingimento, só para Will não sacar toda a coisa com Sirius.

- Lene! – Eles ouviram Sandra chamando a filha lá da cozinha. Lene revirou os olhos bufando enquanto se levantava e, ao passar por Lily, ela lançou um sorrisinho para a amiga.

Lily subiu para guardar o pente, sentindo os passos ecoarem como se ela tivesse o peso de um trasgo montanhês. Ela se deixou cair na cama da amiga, desejando ter pegado um copo de água antes de subir, porque sua boca já estava desagradavelmente seca novamente.

Lene entrou no quarto minutos depois, segurando Spike nos braços, seu amasso de pêlos brancos e um olho de cada cor. Um era azul como os da dona, e o outro era verde esmeralda como os de Lily.

- Spiky! – Lily pulou da cama ao ver o gato. – Por onde você andou, ãn? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, tirando-o dos braços da amiga.

- Eu acabei de fazer a mesma pergunta. – Lene riu. – Mamãe disse que ele estava sumido desde anteontem. – Ela deu de ombros e fez carinho no bicho, que estava quase dormindo no colo da ruiva, antes de continuar: - E ela quer que a gente vá ao Beco Diagonal, pegar um vestido.

- Hã? – Lily tirou os olhos da própria mão que estava enterrada nos pêlos macios do gato.

- Minha mãe. – Lene disse, pausando com exagero no fim de cada palavra, como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa de capacidade mental inferior ao normal. – Pediu pra gente ir até a Dora's, pegar o vestido que ela encomendou. – Ela terminou falando do mesmo jeito.

- Ela não podia ter pedido pra entregar? – Lily perguntou, entre surpresa e divertida.

- É, mas é de Sandra McKinnon que estamos falando. – Lene riu acompanhada da amiga.

- Ok, ok, vamos. – Lily concordou, deixando Spike na cama e se levantando. – E aí você pode me contar tudo, dona Marlene.

- Tudo o quê? – Lene se fez de desentendida, antes de sair correndo escada abaixo.

* * *

Quando elas desaparataram no Beco Diagonal, um vento gelado veio bagunçar os cabelos das duas. As meninas abraçaram os próprios braços, contendo os arrepios causados pelo frio repentino. O inverno já deveria ter chegado há cerca de uma semana, mas os dias continuavam mormacentos em Londres. Até agora.

- Putaquepariu, vou matar a Julie. – Lene gritou enquanto elas desciam a rua, em direção à Dora's Confecções. – Ela disse que estava quente aqui fora!

Lily riu da amiga e logo parou.

- Vai me contar logo ou não vai? – Ela perguntou com ar ameaçador para Lene. – Daqui a pouco a gente volta pra casa e você não vai querer falar por causa do Will.

- Tá, foi assim...

- O que é ridículo, já que o Will sempre soube dos nossos rolos.

- Vai me deixar contar ou não? – Lene revirou os olhos para a ruiva que levantou os braços em sinal de rendimento.

- Depois que você sumiu da pista de dança, eu fiquei lá com aquelas garotas por um bom tempo. Aí, eu fui te procurar, mas você tava no bar com a Catherine!

- É, ela tava chorando porque acabou com o Rem... Ops, foi mal, continue.

- E aí eu comecei a andar pela sala e de repente o Sirius veio na minha direção.

- ÃÃÃHN, tô sabendo.

- Vou te bater, hein?!

- HAHAHA, desculpa, vai fala.

- Ele veio na minha direção e eu desviei e fui pro banheiro.

- Ah, Lene, qual é!

- Pois é. Aí fiquei no banheiro tempo suficiente pra ele se cansar e me deixar em paz. Sabe, eu aproveitei pra fazer xixi, lavar o rosto, retocar a maquiagem e tal.

- Hm.

- E quando eu saí do banheiro, _touché_, ele não tava mais lá.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto elas viravam uma esquina. O Beco Diagonal estava lotado de bruxos e bruxas correndo pra lá e pra cá, entrando e saindo de lojas, carregados de sacolas com os presentes de Natal.

- Aí voltei a dançar. E de repente, o Sirius tava se aproximando, no meio daquele amontoado de gente. Aí eu saí lá do meio e fui andando entre as pessoas, tentando me camuflar, e cheguei até o bar, onde por sinal a SENHORITA estava conversando com James. Sorrindo para ele, só pra te avisar. E depois que eu terminar de contar a _minha_ história, você vai me contar a _sua_. Isso se você se lembrar de alguma coisa, claro. – Ela riu debochadamente.

- Tá, tá, conta logo então. – Lily chiou, não achando muita graça na situação toda. Ela se lembrava muito bem de tudo. Mas preferia NÃO se lembrar.

- Bom, eu fui lá e te puxei pra pista de dança de novo. Sabe, mesmo que você estivesse sorrindo pra ele, eu sabia que você NÃO ia querer ficar lá por muito tempo. Não se você estivesse sóbria. Mas ok, de qualquer maneira eu te chamei porque aí eu podia ficar me escondendo atrás de você, ou só pra ter companhia mesmo sabe, porque eu sabia que ele não ia chegar em mim se você estivesse junto. E na verdade, deu certo.

- Que horror, Lene. 'Eu podia ficar me escondendo atrás de você'. – Lily riu do jeito da morena.

- Tá, mas acontece que você tava tão idiota sabe, só ria, como sempre, e aí eu não agüentei mais. Porque agüentar bêbados né, namoral, eu não nasci pra isso. – Ela zombou. – Não, aí eu fui andar um pouco e não vi quando o Sirius chegou perto de mim. Sério, que grande merda. Ele ficou falando que eu tava fugindo dele, o que ERA verdade, mas sinceramente, o que ele ia pensar de mim? Que eu era uma jacu do mato, só pode. – Ela riu sozinha. – Aí eu tentei desconversar e vi a Catherine sentada no sofá. Aí, meio que por curiosidade e meio que pra fugir do assunto, eu comentei sobre ela, sabe, sobre ela estar na festa sendo que odeia ele e James.

- É porque... Ah, depois te falo.

- Isso. Aí o Remus chegou e eu e o Sirius ficamos vendo a conversa deles, sabe, pra ver no que ia dar, já que ela sempre dá showzinho e tal. E não foi diferente dessa vez, óbvio, ela gritou com ele algumas coisas que não deu pra ouvir né, já que o barulho era muito alto, mas só sei que ela foi embora atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas, como ela sempre faz. E Rem ficou lá, parado, com cara de quem queria matar ela. E a gente foi até ele, e eu descobri que ele acabou com a Catherine! E...

- É, exatamente por isso que ela tava lá na festa. Ela disse que brigou com ele porque fez confusão, e aí queria reatar e tal, mas pff, como se a gente não soubesse que o Rem não agüentava mais ela.

- Ah, por isso ela tava chorando? Que ridícula, deve ter feito escândalo à toa, como sempre, e depois quis concertar a cagada.

- Bem isso. Mas conta, e depois? Eu vi você e o Sirius conversando com ele, e aí eu tava indo até vocês, e quando eu cheguei lá no sofá, o Remus tava sozinho de novo. Vocês tinham sumido. Onde vocês foram, HEEEIN? – Lily perguntou cutucando a amiga quando elas empurravam a porta de vidro da loja e entravam num ambiente quente e aconchegante.

- Uh, até que enfim um calorzinho. – Lene estremeceu de leve. – Agora cadê aquela a Dora? – Ela perguntou rastreando a sala com os olhos.

- Aqui, vem. – Lily apontou para uma mulher gordinha de rosto simpático, e as duas foram até o interior da loja, cheio de provadores e araras lotadas de roupas de festa, que ficava atrás do balcão.

- Oi, Sra. Fouston? – Lene chamou, sorrindo para a mulher.

- Ah, Srta. McKinnon! – A bruxa exclamou. – Sua mãe me disse que a senhorita viria buscar a encomenda dela. – E acenando com a varinha para uma sala escura que Lily reconheceu como o depósito, um saco gigante veio flutuando na direção das três mulheres.

- Wow. Pra que tanta coisa? – Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que é por isso que a loja não podia entregar, ia custar caro por causa do peso. – Lene ofegou quando o saco enorme caiu nos seus braços. – Dá pra ajudar ou vai ficar olhando? – Ela riu impaciente para Lily.

- Foi mal. – A ruiva disse, segurando uma parte do saco desajeitado. E, virando-o nos braços da amiga, ela conseguiu o fazer ficar com o peso dividido entre os quatro braços.

- Obrigada. – As duas disseram enquanto manobravam o saco de roupas para fora do estabelecimento lotado de mulheres, homens e crianças provando vestidos e ternos de diversos tamanhos e cores.

- Cara, acrescentei a minha mãe à lista. – Lene declarou, quando elas apoiaram o saco no chão, ao sair da loja. – Vou matá-la também, olha o peso disso! Mas só depois que eu acabar com a July, claro.

Lily gargalhava enquanto Lene esfregava os braços na esperança de amenizar o frio, depois que elas trocaram o calor do interior da loja lotada pelo vento frio da rua.

- Vamos logo. E você vai terminar de contar em casa mesmo, porque eu não vou ficar andando por aí com esse saco preto. Vão pensar que a gente tá carregando um defunto, sério. – Ela disse enquanto levantava as roupas junto com Lene. - E tá frio pra caralho aqui. – Ela acrescentou enquanto segurava com força o braço da amiga para a desaparatação acompanhada.

* * *

- Filha, não comece! – Andry falou cansadamente no instante em que o rosto ossudo da garota apareceu na cozinha.

- Eu estou falando sério, mamãe. – Ela disse em tom irritadiço. – Se ela arranjar uma confusão sequer...

- Sua irmã não vai arranjar confusão, Túnia, pare com essa implicância.

- Implicância é o que essa garota parece ter com as coisas _normais_, mamãe!

- Essa garota é sua irmã, pare de tratá-la como uma estranha.

- É o que ela é. – A garota disse, empinando o nariz. – Uma aberração.

- PETÚNIA! – Andry repreendeu, mas a garota já subia as escadas em direção ao quarto.

* * *

- Volta aqui, sua filha da puta! – Lene ria e gritava enquanto corria atrás de Julie pela casa.

Lily tinha acabado de se deitar no sofá, os olhos fechados tentando aliviar a pressão na cabeça e uma garrafa de água na mão, pra evitar a sensação desagradável de boca seca. Nunca mais ia beber tanto assim a ponto de vomitar. A ressaca era quinze vezes pior. E a dor até tinha passado um pouco enquanto elas andavam pelo Beco Diagonal, mas agora que ela estava parada, o cérebro parecia estar fazendo um solo de bateria.

- Will, sua irmã vai me matar! – Julie gritou sem fôlego quando Lene finalmente conseguiu segurá-la, perto da mesa de jantar. – Não, Lene, pár- PÁRA, FAZ CÓCEGAS, SUA VACA!

- Nossa, quanto amor. – Sandra passou por elas, rindo da cena.

Julie estava deitada e Lene estava sobre ela, fazendo cócegas e prendendo-a no chão ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a loira ria e ficava sem ar, tentando berrar e se desvencilhar da cunhada.

- Você é a próxima! – Lene gritou, virando o rosto para olhar para a mãe, que acelerou o passo e desapareceu no andar de cima, rindo antes de trancar a porta com um barulho propositalmente alto.

- VAI SONHANDO! – Ela gritou para a filha lá em baixo.

- Não se alegre muito, mas eu tenho que resolver isso antes de acabar com você. – Lene sussurrou para Julie enquanto se levantava e ia correndo para o quarto da mãe, gritando provocações.

* * *

- Merda. – James xingou se levantando depressa quando viu a hora no relógio de pulso.

- Pads, Moony. – Ele chamou procurando os óculos que ele sabia estarem ali em algum lugar.

Remus e Sirius tinham passado a 'noite', por assim dizer, lá na mansão dos Potter mesmo. Como a festa tinha acabado lá por 6 da manhã, quando Sirius conseguiu botar pra fora o último grupo de caras bêbados que babavam no sofá, os três Marotos subiram para dormir.

- Vamos, levantem essas bundas daí! – Ele tentou de novo, focalizando os olhos ao colocar os óculos no rosto. – ACORDEM! – Ele gritou, tacando em Sirius um sapato que estava perdido no chão.

Sirius acordou assustado, apertou os olhos e abriu-os com dificuldade, para visualizar um James só de samba canção vagando pelo quarto, mexendo nas roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo.

- Que porra...? – Sirius perguntou se sentando na cama, também só de samba-canção.

- São quatro da tarde! - James disse com a voz abafada enquanto vasculhava o guarda-roupa atrás de alguma coisa.

- E daí?

- E daí que meus pais disseram que voltavam às quatro e meia, lembra? – Ele falou, se endireitando e fitando o amigo. - E cadê a porra da toalha? – Ele perguntou olhando pelo quarto todo como se esperasse que ela brotasse de um canto qualquer.

- Vai saber. A minha tá aqui em algum lugar nesse canto... – Ele disse se debruçando sobre o corpo inerte de Remus e procurando por alguns segundos até levantar a toalha e pular pra fora da cama. – Como eu achei a toalha e você não, eu vou primeiro. – Ele disse sorrindo para o amigo enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

- E vai rápido. – James o apressou depois de retribuir o sorriso irônico.

* * *

- Pronto, cansou? – Lily perguntou rindo para a morena que se jogou ao seu lado no sofá.

- É. – Lene disse tomando fôlego. – Acho que já deu pra elas aprenderem. – Ela riu. – Tá doendo ainda? – Ela indicou a cabeça ruiva da amiga.

- Tá. – Ela bufou. – Mas vai, termina de contar que daqui a pouco minha mãe chega aí. – Ela terminou animadamente, sentando-se e se ajeitando para ouvir.

- Hum, parei aonde? – Lene perguntou incerta.

- Na parte que eu disse que vocês sumiram, você se lembra muito bem, sua falsa. – Lily riu.

- Ok, ok. Então, ele me chamou pra 'dar uma volta'. Ah esqueci de dizer! Enquanto eu ouvia o Rem falar sobre ter terminado o namoro e tal, eu tomei uma decisão. Eu não agüentava mais ficar sofrendo a terrível tentação e toda aquela história do fruto proibido, sabe.

- Sei. – Lily acenou com a cabeça. – E como sei. – Ela acrescentou fazendo careta.

- Sua boba. – Lene revirou os olhos pra ela. – Então, eu fui lá pro jardim com ele e a gente ficou.

- Ah, tá, e você quer levar uma surra? – Lily perguntou sarcástica. – Eu pedi pra você me _contar_, Lene, e não citar.

- Tá. – Lene se espichou no sofá pra ver se ouvia algum sinal de Will. – A gente tava andando em silêncio, e eu não ia falar nada, né, queria ver o que ele ia fazer. Aí, como se eu não soubesse, ele me prensou contra uma árvore.

- Wow.

- É. Aí eu cortei total o clima, falando que eu era diferente e tal.

- Como se ele não soubesse! – Lily riu. – Depois do que você fez com o brinquedinho dele...

- Pois é. Ele falou que eu era _muito_ melhor do que as outras e tal. Tipo, 'claro que é diferente, Lene, é bem melhor', ou algo assim. E aí eu perguntei se ele sabia o 'por quê' de eu ser diferente.

- Queria ter visto a cara dele. – Lily sorriu.

- É, ele ficou sem palavras. Aí eu me afastei e sentei no chão, e depois de um tempo ele sentou do meu lado, e eu falei daquele episódio infeliz pra ele, e aí falei que tinha feito aquilo pra dar uma lição... E todas as coisas que você já sabe. Aí eu disse que não adiantou nada, porque depois de uma semana ele já estava na ativa de novo, e ele falou que eu tinha ciúmes! Foi hilário, Lils.

- E você respondeu que...?

- Que eu nunca tive ciúmes das vadias com quem ele fica. Que eu estava cagando e andando pra elas, assim como eu também _estava_ cagando e andando para ele. Não com essas palavras, mas foi mais ou menos isso. E deixei o tempo verbal em destaque. – Ela riu. – E ele percebeu, óbvio. E ia falar alguma coisa e eu interrompi de volta. Adorei fazer isso, Lils, sério.

- Você é doente, Lene. – Lily riu da amiga. – Tá, interrompeu falando o quê?

- Não exatamente _falando_. – Ela disse.

- O QUÊ? – Lily disse de queixo caído. – Você beijou ele?

- Não. – Ela respondeu meneando a cabeça. – Não nessa hora! – Ela acrescentou ao ver o olhar indignado de Lily.

- FALA LOGO, LENE.

- Bom... Eu cheguei bem perto dele, como se fosse finalmente beijá-lo, e aí eu simplesmente o derrubei no chão, e fiquei sentada na barriga dele, segurando os braços dele no chão, ao lado da cabeça. E ah! Eu fiz isso enquanto falava o principal motivo por eu ser diferente.

- Que é...

- Eu falei que _eu_ ia me aproveitar dele. – Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. – E não o contrário.

- Há! – Lily pulou em cima da amiga. – Você é minha ídola!

- É, e aí ele virou o jogo. – Lene disse de repente.

- Como assim? – A ruiva estacou.

- Bom, não que eu tenha achado ruim, de maneira alguma. – Lene continuou, os olhos brilhando em malícia. – Ele se jogou contra mim e ficou em cima. – Lily arregalou os olhos sorrindo e colocou a mão na boca. – E aí eu não agüentei e o beijei.

- AI MEU DEUS. – Lily ginchou. – Você é a coisa mais impossível que eu já conheci. Quer dizer, tirando o Potter, mas isso não vem ao caso. Lene! Que lindo... – Ela gritava, extasiada. – E aí, e depois?

- Ah, Lils. – A morena fez uma careta. – Você precisa mesmo dos detalhes?

- Marlene McKinnon. – Lily se endireitou e encarou a amiga. – É óbvio que eu quero os detalhes. Nós sempre contamos os detalhes. E os detalhes de uma ficada com SIRIUS BLACK, Merlim, é óbvio que eu preciso. Vai, desembucha.

- Ok, ok. – Lene riu. – Meu Merlim, Lils, ele tem a melhor pegada do mundo! – Lene gritou de repente, sobressaltando Lily. E depois tapou a boca, se arrependendo de ter gritado justo aquilo.

- Reze pro Will não ter ouvido. – Lily riu gostosamente.

- Sério, Lils. – Lene continuou, o tom bem baixo e os olhos brilhando de alegria. – Foi muito bom. Eu diria perfeito.

- Merlim. – Lily fez careta. – E depois eu realmente sou a mais romântica? – Ela riu, arrancando risadas da amiga também. – E ele não tentou nada, né?

- O quê? Nããão, não. Ficou só nos beijos e amassos mesmo. – Lene sorriu maravilhada.

- E, eu sei que vou estragar seu momento de alegria profunda, mas você não acha q-

- Que ele só não tentou nada porque sabia que ia dar merda? – Lene completou. – Não, eu não acho. Acho que ele sabe, sim, que se tentasse forçar a barra as coisas iam ficar feias pro lado dele, mas não acho que ele só tenha se comportado por esse motivo. – Ela disse, pensativa. – Óbvio que eu não estou tão apaixonadamente cega a ponto de achar que ele está me tratando realmente de um jeito _diferente_ do que trata as outras... Mas se bem que é exatamente isso, não é? – Ela perguntou, confusa. – Porque digamos que mesmo que ele não esteja SENTINDO nada diferente, ele está AGINDO de maneira diferente. Ah, sei lá! – Ela jogou os braços pro alto. – O que importa é que _eu_ não vou ficar me enganando. Eu fiquei com ele, saciei meu desejo, e tenho certeza que consegui cumprir o plano: tentar fazer ele não se esquecer de mim tão fácil. Se ele vai agir do jeito que eu espero, já é outra história. Eu quero que sim, óbvio. Mas qual é, eu não vou ficar me arrastando né, você me conhece. Se ele quiser mais, ele que venha buscar. – Ela terminou, sorrindo maliciosamente de novo.

- Assim que se fala. - Lily respondeu alegre. Sabia que a amiga ia ficar, sim, torcendo muito pra que tudo saísse como planejado, mas também sabia que a parte do 'seguir em frente' também era verdadeira. Lene nunca foi de se abater por homem nenhum.

O telefone tocou e Lily levantou depressa do sofá, indo em direção à mesinha do telefone.

- Oi, mãe. – Ela respondeu ao tradicional 'Alô?' vindo do outro lado da linha. – Tudo, e aí? Que bom. Também, tudo bem. Foi ótima, depois conto os detalhes. – Ela disse fazendo uma careta de 'uh, com certeza.' para Lene. – Tá. Pode, pode vir. Uhum. Também te amo, beijos.

- Vou pegar as coisas lá em cima. – Ela avisou Lene enquanto subia as escadas.

* * *

- Pronta? – Andry sorriu para a filha quando ela apareceu no hall junto com Lene.

As duas cumprimentaram-na enquanto Sandra ia até os fundos da casa chamar Will e Julie.

- Não, tudo bem, Sandra, nem esquente os dois. Eu vi o Will ontem, mesmo, manda um beijo pra Julie. – Ela disse enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Aw, Lils, não demore pra escrever. – Lene pulou no pescoço da ruiva.

- E não vá se divertir muito sem mim, ok? Seja solidária. – Lily riu, esmagando a amiga num abraço.

- Credo meninas, são só duas semanas. – Sandra riu.

Lene fez careta pra ela e todas riram.

- E você vai ter que arranjar um tempo pra me contar a sua história, não esqueça. Se vira, mas me conta logo. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Lily quando elas se abraçaram mais uma vez.

- Tchau, obrigada, Sandra.

- Deixa um beijo pra July e pro Will, Lene! – A ruiva disse por cima do ombro quando elas chegaram no carro. – E pro Spike! – Ela beijou a mão e soprou fazendo biquinho. – Te amo, amiga! Tchau, tia, te amo também! – Ela riu abrindo a porta e entrou se largando no banco do passageiro.

É, agora é que o pesadelo ia começar.

* * *

- Moony, LEVANTA! – James puxava o amigo pelo pé, tentando tirá-lo do colchão onde ele se encontrava totalmente desmaiado, ao lado da cama de Sirius.

Quando Sirius saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, James saiu do quarto, voltando instantes depois com um balde vazio. Ele se encaminhou até o banheiro, encheu o balde de água e voltou para lado de Remus.

- Moony, é melhor levantar, cara. – Sirius alertou em tom de riso, mas o lobisomem continuava babando no travesseiro.

- Remus John Lupin! – James gritou, a voz ecoando no quarto. – Você tem dois minutos para levantar e se trocar, porque meus pais chegam em vinte minutos e a gente tem que arrumar a casa!

* * *

- E vê se coloca uma roupa normal, Lily. – Petúnia disse, parada à porta do quarto da ruiva.

- Petúnia, será que dá pra você cair fora? – Lily ergueu o rosto para a irmã e a encarou.

A loira retribuiu o olhar e segundos depois voltava a passos largos para o quarto no fim do corredor.

- OBRIGADA! – Lily gritou, voltando a organizar o quarto.

Depois de quinze minutos, Lily tinha certeza de que tinha pegado tudo o que queria. As malas já estavam prontas há alguns dias, e cada vez que ela se lembrava de alguma coisa, colocava pra dentro. Na bolsa que ela levaria consigo só tinham coisas básicas: escova de dentes, creme dental, espelho, gloss, absorvente, chicletes, uma lixa de unha e o Ipod. Tirando, claro, a carteira e o celular. Ela passou os olhos pelo quarto. O notebook estava carregando, porque ela tinha convencido a mãe de que ia levá-lo na viagem; as malas já estavam lá em baixo, a bolsa estava em cima da cama... Faltava só o carregador do celular e, claro, o do notebook, que ela pegaria quando estivesse saindo. Tudo certo.

- Pronta, filha? – Andry colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Pronta. - Lily sorriu para mãe, tentando parecer animada. Elas já tinham conversado muito sobre isso, e Lily já tinha aceitado que a viagem significava muito para a mãe e para o pai. E para Petúnia, embora ela estivesse cagando e andando para a importância que a irmã dava para a viagem. Mas, de qualquer maneira, Lily já tinha prometido pra si mesma que ia fazer o possível para agradar aos pais. Quem sabe isso tudo não ficava menos dramático? Se ela tentasse se alegrar, pelo menos. – Que horas são?

- Cinco e meia. – Andry respondeu enquanto entrava no quarto ao lado. - Seu pai já ligou pro táxi!

- Tá, vou só fazer xixi então.

* * *

- Não pense que eu não tô vendo você pegando comida aí, Pads! – Remus gritou enquanto colocava o último tapete no lugar novamente. Ele tinha tirado todos os tapetes da sala pra poder varrer. Sirius tinha ficado com a cozinha e o bar, e James com o jardim. – Cara, ainda bem que eles se atrasaram. Você já terminou aí?

- Tudo brilhando. – Sirius fez um gesto amplo com os braços, indicando o bar, quando voltou para a sala mastigando alguma coisa.

- Tá comendo o quê?

- Cookies. – Sirius respondeu de boca cheia e Remus voou até a cozinha.

- Meu estômago tá nas costas. – Ele murmurou enquanto comia as bolachas.

- Ahhh, que bonito, hein! Eu me matando pra limpar aquele jardim e vocês _comendo_ e conversando que nem duas comadres.

- Ei, a gente já terminou! – Sirius se defendeu, roubando mais uma cookie do pacote.

- É. – Remus concordou. – E eu estou em frase de crescimento. – Ele acrescentou zombando.

- É, crescimento para os lados, tipo o Wormtail. – James levantou as sobrancelhas para Remus, que parecia um morto de fome em cima do pacote de cookies. – É, assim você tá parecido mesmo. – Ele acrescentou rindo.

- Ah, come e cala a boca. – Ele jogou o pacote para James.

- Tá irritadinho hoje, hein? Que foi que houve, Prongs, conta aí. – Sirius provocou.

- Não é você que vai ter que ficar uma semana inteira naquele navio, né. Quer dizer, você vai, mas depois da história toda das garotas de biquíni, você se alegrou.

- E você também, é o natural. – Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, mas não é a sua vó que vai ficar te enchendo o saco. Não duvido nada que ela ainda me faça dançar valsa com ela. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Tá rindo de quê, Moony? – Ele acrescentou, jogando o pacote vazio de volta para o amigo. – A última vez que eu passei tanto tempo com ela foi ano passado. Os quatro dias mais tenebrosos da minha vida, falando sério.

- Queria ver se fosse a _minha_ vó mesmo... – Sirius brincou.

- Ela me fez tocar sertanejo e dançar quadrilha com ela. Na frente de todas as mulheres que estavam naquela _quermesse_.

- E por que você faz tudo isso? – Remus perguntou segurando o riso.

- Porque meu pai fica ameaçando tirar o carro e a mesada. E essa semana eu falei com ele que eu simplesmente NÃO ia ficar agüentando aquela velha louca... Ele quase me bateu. – James bufou.

- Também, foi chamar a mãe dele de velha louca! – Sirius latiu.

- É o que ela é, aquela desalmada. Ela acaba com toda a minha dignidade, sério. E ainda tem toda aquela história de ser o 'menininho dela'. – Ele fez uma carranca. – Cara, eu preferia enfrentar a sua mãe a ficar uma semana com a minha vó. Num cruzeiro ainda! Você faz idéia de quantas mulheres vão estar lá? Ela com certeza vai conseguir cagar na minha imagem. Com certeza...

- Credo. – Remus riu. – Pra preferir a Sra. Black, então sua vó é terrível mesmo.

Sirius concordou fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- Pelo menos a velha baranga a gente xinga e pronto. Sem ofensas, cara. – Ele acrescentou displicentemente para Sirius, como se eles não estivessem carecas de saber que ele o garoto era o que mais falava mal da família. – Já a minha vó não, eu sou tipo o ursinho de pelúcia dela, sabe, fica lá me exibindo... 'Olha como ele é a cara do Thomas... Olha como a voz é forte... Olha como tem talento pra música... Olha como dança como um cavalheiro... Incrível como puxou os olhos castanhos dos pais mas herdou o tom esverdeado da vovó aqui..." – James estremeceu de leve. – Vai ser um pesadelo.

- Eu não acho que vá. – Remus falou se fazendo de desinteressado enquanto jogava o pacote de bolacha no lixo. James já ia retrucar com alguma coisa pouco educada quando percebeu que tinha alguma outra coisa por trás daquela frase.

- Tá falando do quê? – Ele perguntou para o amigo, se debruçando sobre a bancada da cozinha, Sirius imitando o seu gesto com curiosidade.

- Eu não sei se falo ou se deixo você se surpreender no dia... – Remus falou, e logo esticou a mão na frente do rosto para se defender de uma maçã que James tinha tacado nele. Ele esfregou a maça na calça, já que os três estavam sem camisa, e deu uma mordida, sorrindo maliciosamente para os amigos.

- Moony... – James começou ameaçadoramente, se levantando.

- Não tenho medinho, Prongs. – Remus abriu o sorriso para o amigo. – Vai ser pior pra você – Ele acrescentou erguendo o dedo na frente do rosto quando James começou a avançar contra ele. E de repente ele foi atirado de barriga no chão, quando Sirius pulou sobre as costas dele. – EI, DOIS CONTRA UM NÃO VALE, SEU TRAIDOR!

- Vai, eu também vou nesse cruzeiro, então também quero saber. – Sirius riu, balançando a cabeça pra tirar os cabelos do rosto.

- James, querido, chegamos. – Eles ouviram uma voz suave vindo do hall. – Jay? Sirius?

- Salvo pela Sra. P. – Sirius saiu de cima das costas do amigo.

- Aqui, mãe. – James respondeu enquanto roubava a maçã da mão de Remus e fazia careta pra ele.

- Ah, olá. – Os pais de James entraram na cozinha. – Boa tarde, Remus! – Susan sorriu enquanto ela e o marido cumprimentavam os três 'filhos'.

* * *

- Quer dizer que teve uma festa, hãn? – Thomas perguntava para o filho e os amigos, que estavam escorados no balcão do bar enquanto ele tomava uma dose de uísque.

- Esquecemos de repor as bebidas! – James disse fazendo careta. – Se não fosse por isso, vocês nem saberiam. – Ele sorriu maroto para o pai.

- Não vejo problema algum em festejar com os amigos. – Thomas disse depois de um longo gole. – Contanto que sua mãe não fique sabendo das bebidas...

Os quatro homens riram.

- Então, Remus, como anda seu pai?

- Muito bem, senhor. – Remus respondeu para o pai do garoto sem tirar os olhos de James, que tentava persuadi-lo a contar o 'segredo' com ameaças.

- Fico feliz, fico feliz. Grande homem, John Lupin...

- Garotos! – A voz de Susan chegou até eles, vinda de um dos vários quartos no andar de cima. – As malas já estão prontas?

James e Sirius se olharam com caretas iguais. Também tinham esquecido de fazer as benditas malas.

James apontou o dedo para a cara de Remus:

- Você vai me contar. – Ele disse de olhos estreitados e subiu com Sirius para o quarto.

Remus e Thomas se entreolharam, divertidos, quando James voltou a falar, gritando dessa vez.

- MOONY!

* * *

- Válter! – Petúnia ginchou assim que a família de morsas apareceu na ala onde eles estavam. Lily se limitou a revirar os olhos e aumentar o volume do Ipod.

- Oh, eles chegaram. – Andry despertou dos pensamentos e levantou junto com o marido, para irem cumprimentar a família do futuro noivo da filha. Depois de um leve cutucão, Lily se levantou também.

- Ah, olá Charlie! – O pai de Válter falava num tom exageradamente alto. E ele era tão enorme que Lily pensou que nem dois Slughorns superariam o peso daquela criatura.

- Ah, oi. – Ela disse aleatoriamente depois que tudo tinha ficado silencioso e ela deduziu que estivessem esperando ela se manifestar. – Eu não tô me sentindo muito bem, vou sentar. – Ela murmurou para o pai, indo de volta para as cadeiras.

Eram seis e meia. O check-in já tinha sido feito há alguns minutos, e agora era só esperar. O avião estava previsto para decolar às sete e quinze.

- Não é, Lil? – Ela ouviu seu pai perguntando. Ela olhou para eles, deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a fitar os sapatos. Talvez realmente não fosse tão ruim. Depois de quinze minutos, Lily estava bem mais esperançosa, porque, em 5 anos que sua irmã namorava com Válter, a família do gordo nunca tinha ficado mais de 10 minutos sem fazer um comentário discretamente ofensivo à ela. Mesmo que os pais dela estivessem presentes, eles sempre davam um jeito. Claro que quando Charlie e Andry NÃO estavam ouvindo, eles pegavam pesado, mas, de qualquer maneira, eles estavam ali há 15 minutos e Lily não tinha sido insultada nem uma vez sequer. Ela se permitiu uma pontinha de esperança.

Quando eles já estavam dentro do avião, acomodando as bagagens de mão e se arrumando para sentar, Lily provocou a irmã:

- Nossa, Petty, acho que eles estão mesmo empolgados com a viagem, não? Eles nem se lembraram de comentar como eu estou parecendo uma mendiga hoje, com uma camiseta masculina e meu all star imundo.

- Eles estão se contendo. – Petúnia respondeu sem olhar para a ruiva.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto se sentava e ficou analisando a resposta. Petúnia teria pedido para os pais do namorado se controlarem durante a viagem? Então o cruzeiro era mesmo importante para a loira. Lily Ela deu um suspiro de resignação e fechou os olhos, se concentrando na música.

* * *

- Moony, tô falando cara, melhor contar a verdade logo. – Sirius riu enquanto jogava umas roupas pra dentro da mala.

- Cara, vocês têm problema. Me pedem pra contar e quando eu conto não acreditam!

- Você não tá falando sério. – James balançava negativamente a cabeça, andando pelo quarto caçando as roupas.

- Bom, você que sabe. – Remus levantou as sobrancelhas e se jogou na cama de Sirius.

- Você não tá me zoando? – James se endireitou e encarou o amigo. Remus respondeu o olhar e alguma coisa que o moreno viu lá o fez compreender que não, Remus não estava tirando sarro dele.

Após uma série de berros de alegria de James, risadas dos outros dois, Susan entrando no quarto pra ver o que tinha acontecido e mais berros de James, eles prosseguiram com a arrumação das malas. O quarto aprecia bem mais organizado agora que as roupas e sapatos tinham sido recolhidos.

Depois de terminarem as malas, os três foram para um barranco abandonado que Thomas tinha 'protegido' com feitiços anti-trouxa há cerca de três anos. Lá por meia-noite, exaustos, Remus foi para um lado e Sirius e James para o outro. Essa seria a última noite antes de arrasar com as mulheres brasileiras.

* * *

Doze horas mais tarde, Lily, Charlie, Andry e a mãe de Válter estavam em um táxi e o pai dele, Petúnia e o próprio Válter estavam em outro, rumo ao hotel em que eles ficariam hospedados no Rio.

Lily tinha guardado o Ipod na bolsa, e olhava maravilhada para as ruas ensolaradas já às sete horas da manhã.

- Wow. – Ela disse, olhando pela janela traseira do táxi quase inteiramente aberta. – Isso é lindo! – Ela encontrou o olhar da mãe, ao lado dela no banco de trás e as duas sorriram. É, talvez não fosse MESMO tão ruim.

* * *

- Sem fazer barulho, Fiona. – Lily sussurrou enquanto abria correndo a janela do quarto para deixar a coruja entrar.

- Lily, você poderia faz- LILY EVANS! – Andry cerrou os olhos para a filha.

- Mãe, shh. – Ela levou o dedo para a boca e se apressou em fechar a porta do quarto. Ela se voltou cuidadosamente para a mãe.

- Lily, eu disse pra você deixar Fiona em Londres!

- Mãe, você acha _mesmo_ que eu ia deixar ela sozinha? Duas semanas?

- Ué, pensei que tínhamos combinado que você falaria com a Lene.

- Mããe. – Lily inclinou a cabeça para a mãe, o olhar de cachorro sem dono. – Ela é minha companheira, eu não podia deixar ela sozinha! Eu não podia exatamente trazer a Lene na bagagem, e ela certamente não viria voando ao lado do avião, então o que é que custa você não brigar comigo por causa disso? – Ela perguntou para a mãe, enquanto a coruja, empoleirada no seu braço, dava leve bicadinhas no dedo que a acariciava. - Fifi não vai atrapalhar ninguém. – Lily acrescentou baixinho.

Andry ponderou, encarando a filha. Depois de alguns segundos, ela conseguiu falar, revirando os olhos meio divertida e meio resignada.

- Não deixe Petúnia ver ela.

- Ok.

- Não deixe os Dursley verem ela.

- Ok.

- Não vá deixar ela solta por aí, animais não são permitidos no hotel.

- Ok. – Lily riu.

- Muito menos _corujas_, já que você sabe que elas são meio incomuns aqui.

- Tá, mãe. – a ruiva revirou os olhos, rindo.

- E no navio?

- Que é que tem?

- Onde é que ela vai ficar?

- Mãe, tenha dó. Eu crio a Fifi em casa há sete anos e nunca nenhum vizinho descobriu que eu tenho uma coruja em casa. – Ela sorriu para a mãe. – Não se preocupe.

- Ai, Lily. – A mãe suspirou. – Você é inacreditável! Fez Fifi vir voando até aqui, ela deve estar exausta!

Lily riu e olhou para a coruja, que continuava bicando de leve seu dedo.

- É, e com fome.

- Então trate de cuidar dela, tadinha. Olha, nós vamos dormir um pouco, e lá por meio dia e meia a gente se encontra lá em baixo, ok?

- Ok. – Ela deixou Fiona em cima da cama e abraçou a mãe. – Vai ser ótimo mãe, até depois.

Andry saiu fechando a porta com um 'procure descansar, você dormiu pouco no avião'.

* * *

Lily tinha ficado num quarto só pra ela, porque era a única desacompanhada ali, e ela não tinha dormido nada desde que tinha entrado no hotel. Depois de alimentar Fiona, ela ligou a TV e entrou na internet. Lene não estava online, grande novidade. Eram oito e meia da manhã, afinal. Ela pensou em sair e dar uma volta, conhecer o bairro, mas preferiu não arriscar. Sozinha numa cidade desconhecida, sem os pais saberem que a filha não está no quarto do hotel? Parecia descuido demais, história de filme. Ela se limitou a procurar sites de umas lojas pra comprar roupas legais, o melhor shopping da cidade... Onze horas. Ela desligou o notebook e foi tomar banho. Na verdade ela estava mesmo exausta da viagem, mas queria aproveitar o máximo possível a terra firme, ela não ia ficar desperdiçando tempo. Relaxou no banho e foi se trocar. Onze e quarenta e ela estava pronta: uma regata amarela, uma jardineira jeans de shorts e o all star amarelo, tão sujo e encardido quanto todos os outros da coleção da garota. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, ela estava com os anéis e pulseiras de sempre, brincos de argola e só um rímel incolor, lápis e gloss no rosto. Com apenas o celular e o óculos de sol na mão, ela se despediu da coruja, apagou as luzes do quarto, bateu a porta e desceu para a recepção.

- Oh, ela está _combinando_! – A mãe de Válter exclamou quando todos já estavam reunidos, e ela não podia ter deixado mais claro o desgosto pelo tom chamativo e incomum do tênis.

Lily sorriu falsamente para ela e seguiu os pais para fora do hotel. O dia tinha se tornado ainda mais ensolarado, e o sol penetrava na pele branca da ruiva. Ela fechou os olhos com a repentina claridade, antes de colocar os óculos e conseguir admirar a paisagem. O calçadão do outro lado da rua, a praia logo em frente... Ela ia mergulhar mais tarde.

- Você não tinha um óculos um pouco _maior_, Lily? – Válter zombou do óculos gigante dela enquanto a garota virava o rosto de um lado para o outro, analisando as pessoas caminhando pelo calçadão.

- Válter, quer fazer o favor de mexer essa sua bunda gorda? Nós estamos com fome. – Lily retrucou, enquanto se espremia entre ele e a irmã para andar à frente deles, e não ficar presa atrás dos dois.

Eles comeram numa churrascaria próxima ao hotel, e depois Válter e Petúnia foram dar uma volta e os pais dele também foram passear pelo bairro. Charlie foi andar na praia e dar um mergulho, ele não via a hora, e Andry e Lily decidiram ir para a praia depois, iam primeiro fazer compras.

- É aqui. – Lily indicou a loja para a mãe quando elas chegaram ao endereço certo.

As duas passaram a tarde inteira fazendo compras, entrando e saindo de lojas, cada vez com mais sacolas. Por volta das nove e meia da noite as duas voltaram para o hotel, carregadas de compras. Lily correu para o quarto e foi abrir todas as sacolas para ver de novo tudo o que tinha comprado: Dois biquínis, uma saia jeans de pregas, um short preto balonê, uma regata listrada branca e prata, um vestido branco de renda, uma boina cinza, duas havaianas, uma camiseta pólo feminina preta com listras verdes, uma skinny jeans bem clarinha, três babylooks básicas – uma preta, uma branca e uma vermelha – e uma rasteirinha prateada. Tirando dois brincos de prata e outros que elas compraram à beira da praia.

Ela olhou para a cama, sorrindo feliz para as roupas. É, já estava valendo a pena. Ela se aproximou da janela e olhou a rua lá em baixo. De repente, do outro lado da rua, saindo de um hotel um pouco à direita, ela viu um garoto de cabelos brilhantes, compridinhos e pretos, os olhos azuis acinzentados vasculhando a rua e um sorriso inconfundível no rosto. Lily tirou os olhos da janela e fitou a coruja dormindo.

'_Sirius Black no Rio de Janeiro? Nem a pau._'

Ela voltou a fitar a entrada do hotel do outro lado da rua, mas agora só tinha um grupo de adultos ali. É, talvez ela devesse mesmo descansar um pouco.

* * *

- Vamos logo, cara. – Sirius apressou James que saía apressado do elevador, no hall do hotel.

- Você nem sabe o que eu descobri. – Ele falou para o amigo, os olhos brilhando. – A loira está no hotel aí da frente!

- Quem? – Sirius perguntou, um segundo antes da compreensão invadir seus olhos. – A francesa gostosa que tava do seu lado no avião?

- Essa mesma. – James deu um de seus maiores sorrisos de malícia.

- E eu pensando que você continuava com a frescurite Evans. – Sirius riu e James ficou sério novamente.

- Não é uma frescurite. – Ele respondeu. – Mas me preocupo com ela quando a gente chegar no cruzeiro. Vamos. – Ele riu de volta para o amigo e os dois saíram para a rua, caçando uma danceteria, uma boate ou um bar.

* * *

- Lily? – Andry bateu de leve na porta. A garota correu e a abriu, despertando dos seus devaneios.

- Oi, mãe. – Ela sorriu para a mãe à porta, se endireitando depois de ter enroscado o pé na alça de uma das malas.

- Oi, amor. Eu e seu pai vamos jantar fora, tudo bem?. – Ela avisou à ruiva, que imediatamente fez uma careta maliciosa para a mãe.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse sorrindo zombeteira ainda. – Aproveitem. – Ela acrescentou com significância.

- Lily! – Andry riu. – Sério, se quiser comer alguma coisa, use o dinheiro que eu deixei com você, tudo bem? O restaurante do hotel já fechou, mas tem vários lugares aqui por perto. Só não vá muito longe e não dê bobeira. Petúnia e Válter também saíram com os pais dele.

- Nossa, sobrei. – Lily riu, empurrando a mãe delicadamente para fora do quarto. – Vai mãe, divirta-se, eu me viro. Te amo, beijos. – E fechou a porta.

Soltou um riso baixo e se largou na cama, por cima de todas as sacolas. E a próxima coisa que ela teve noção foi do guincho que Fiona soltou, empoleirada numa poltrona ao lado da cama. Lily se levantou com dificuldade, fazendo barulho sobre as sacolas. Ela procurou o celular pela cama, olhando a hora. Uma da manhã. Ela gemeu, e Fiona deu mais um guincho agudo. A garota pulou da cama e foi até a coruja.

- Fifi. – Ela fez carinho no pescoço da ave, estendido e escondendo a cabeça embaixo da asa direita. – Fifi, você está sonhando. – Ela resmungou quando a coruja acordou e virou os olhos enormes para a dona. – E não me olhe assim, Fiona, eu também acordei por sua causa. – Ela chiou. – Se continuar com esses seus guinchos vai acordar o décimo andar inteiro.

Ela parou com a mão na cabeça, procurando pensar. A barriga dela roncava, já que ela não tinha comido nada desde a hora do almoço. Mas ela sabia que a essa hora, ela não podia sair pra comer. Ela foi até a janela e percorreu os olhos pela rua. E entrando do hotel do outro lado da rua ela avistou novamente a versão idêntica e carioca de Sirius. Mas depois de um segundo, ela desviou os olhos aliviada. Sirius Black nunca estaria sozinho a essa hora da noite. Muito menos _voltando_ para se acomodar sozinho. Não quando uma hora da manhã era a hora dos marotos _começarem_ a agir. Enquanto ela pensava se os outros já estariam de volta aos respectivos quartos no hotel, ela se lembrou das barrinhas de cereal que eles tinham comprado a caminho do aeroporto. Ela correu até a bolsa, tropeçando novamente na maldita alça da mala, para descobrir que ainda tinham sobrado umas três. Pegou uma e voltou para cama. Arrastou as compras para o lado e voltou a deitar, dessa vez de barriga para cima. Depois de devorar a barra de cereal e deixar a embalagem vazia na mesa de cabeceira, ela se virou de lado e tentou voltar a dormir. Ela sabia que deveria ter comido melhor, que tinha que escovar os dentes, colocar o pijama, arrumar a cama e descansar. Mas ela teria que acordar às 4 horas, pra estar às 5 no porto onde o navio iria sair às 6. E ela tinha medo de que, até a hora de conseguir deitar novamente, depois de fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer, ela já estaria agitada demais pra dormir. Então ela simplesmente bufou e enfiou a cabeça entre os travesseiros fofos do hotel.

- Mas que porra...? – A ruiva acordou novamente, tentando abrir os olhos claros com dificuldade.

O celular tocava em alto e bom som, vibrando de vez em quando, perto dela na cama. Ela se virou, tateando às cegas, até que o celular caiu no chão. Ainda com os olhos fechados, lutando, ela o apanhou e atendeu:

- Oi?

- Filha, eu sei que combinamos que eu iria até aí pra te acordar, mas nós nos atrasamos.

- Ãh? – A ruiva perguntou confusa. Onde é que ela estava, afinal? E do que a mãe estava falando?

- Seu pai acabou de sair do banho, eu vou entrar agora. Acorde e se arrume, querida, já são quatro e meia.

Lily finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, e passou-os pelo quarto. Algumas sacolas tinham caído no chão durante a noite, Fiona estava na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do telefone, dormindo. Ela olhou para a embalagem da barra de cereal, e do porquê ela tinha comido aquilo. Com a barriga desagradavelmente vazia, ela se lembrou que devia ter acordado à meia-hora atrás, por causa do cruzeiro.

- Quatro e meia? – Ela perguntou alarmada.

- É, filha. Se apresse. Quando estiver pronta, peça pra alguém ir pegar suas malas. A gente se vê lá em baixo. Não demore.

- Tá. – Lily murmurou para os 'tututu' do celular.

Ela levantou apressada da cama, endireitando as costas e fazendo careta com as dores e estralos. Pegou todas as compras e pôs pra dentro de uma das malas. Juntou todas as sacolas e jogou no lixo que ficava ao lado da cama, alisou a colcha da cama, ajeitou os travesseiros, colocou o celular na bolsa, pegou a toalha que estava no encosto da poltrona e foi para o banheiro.

Vinte minutos mais tarde ela estava levantando da cama e passando o braço direito pela alça do suspensório. Foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e tirou o telefone do gancho, discando o ramal da recepção do hotel.

- Oi. Preciso de alguém pra pegar as malas. Isso. – Ela pediu. – Obrigada. – E desligou.

- Pedir pra alguém trabalhar à essa hora... Coitados... – Ela murmurou pra si mesma enquanto acordava novamente a coruja. – Fiona. – Ela chamou. A ave abriu os olhos cor de topázio e a mirou com desprezo. – Fi, não fique brava, mas você precisa sair do quarto. – Ela sorriu vacilante para a coruja. – Por favor, me espere lá embaixo, ok? – Ela acariciou o peito da coruja que levantou vôo com um olhar resignado.

Ela foi até o espelho na frente da cama, pegando a maquiagem pelo caminho. Corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras, base, pó, delineador, rímel, uma corzinha nas bochechas e um gloss a brindaram com uma aparência um tanto melhor. Ela sorriu para a própria imagem no espelho. Abriu uma das malas e pegou a boina que tinha comprado na tarde anterior. Pegou a bolsa, colocou os óculos de sol preferidos, guardou na outra mala o óculos que tinha usado no dia anterior, o enorme que Válter ficava tirando sarro. E pronto, estava preparada para embarcar no que prometia ser uma semana i-nes-que-cí-vel. Ela ria com ironia para si mesma quando bateram à porta. Assim que ela deu passagem à pessoa que tinha vindo pegar as malas, o garoto ficou estático na porta. Olhava para Lily, visivelmente impressionado com alguma coisa.

Os olhos foram do all star surrado para a skinny jeans preta de bolsos largos (um bolso enorme de cada lado do quadril), e daí para a regata branca, depois para o suspensório preto, a trança frouxa caindo, até o umbigo, do lado direito do peito, a boina cinza posicionada displicentemente na cabeça e o wayfarer preto e dourado.

Ele abriu levemente a boca e Lily riu internamente da reação exagerada do rapaz. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu educadamente para ele.

- São essas aqui. – Ela apontou para as duas malas ao pé da cama.

- C-Claro. – O garoto se recompôs. – Desculpe. – Ele acrescentou rapidamente enquanto saía do quarto. Lily balançou divertidamente a cabeça enquanto passava os olhos pelo quarto para conferir se não estava esquecendo nada. Fechou a porta e desceu para encontrar a família.

* * *

- Wow. – Sirius trocou um olhar malicioso com o amigo. – Viu quantas..!

- A única que me interessa ainda não chegou. – James respondeu sem olhar para Sirius, vasculhando o pátio lotado de famílias, casais, grupos de amigos... Nenhum sinal de uma cabeça ruiva.

- Ah, mas sua querida vovó está logo ali, ó. – Sirius deu um tapa de leve no ombro de James, rindo abertamente do amigo.

- Ah, não. – James soltou um muxoxo revoltado enquanto o pai o chamava até o lugar para onde sua vó estava se encaminhando.

* * *

- Lily! Aonde é que você vai? – Andry perguntou desviando os olhos do enorme navio.

A garota olhou para a mãe, atordoada. Ela abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes, mas tornou a fechá-la logo em seguida em todas elas.

- Acho que ela está apavorada com o tamanho. – Charlie disse à mulher. – Sabe, todos nós estamos impressionados, porque é muito mais imponente visto de perto! E Lily ainda, que não gostou muito dessa idéia de alto-mar...

Ela deu um aceno fraco de cabeça para os pais e se virou novamente. Ela precisava andar. Espairecer, pensar. Mas ali, no meio daquela multidão de pessoas prestes a embarcar no cruzeiro, ela começou a sentir um leve pavor. Tropeçou umas duas vezes nos pés e nas malas de algumas pessoas, e enquanto ia se afastando meio desesperada, ela gritava desculpas. Finalmente ela conseguiu chegar a uma lojinha de conveniências, que servia o próprio porto. Ela se sentou em um banco de praça à entrada da loja e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Era uma miragem. Não passava de uma miragem.

'_Estou pensando muito neles ultimamente, é por isso que estou fico enxergando-os em todos os lugares. Só isso. Vai passar._ '

Ela passou a mão pela trança frouxa, pensativa. Talvez Lene pudesse ter razão, e pudesse realmente ter uns caras gatos lá dentro. E se ela conseguisse se interessar de verdade por alguém, quem sabe ela descobrisse que esse sentimento bobo que ela estava sentindo NÃO era atração. Talvez fosse outra coisa. Talvez a repulsa que ela sentia pela calma sempre presente e a ironia inabalável fosse tão grande que ela estivesse ficando meio alterada. Talvez James a tivesse provocado tanto durante esses anos que ela estivesse começando a se surpreender com o quanto ele podia ser insistente.

'_Pff._'. Ela bufou pra si mesma. '_E eu estou querendo enganar a quem, exatamente?_', a ruiva revirou os olhos, derrotada.

Ela sabia que há muito ela já tinha se surpreendido com isso. E ela sabia exatamente que o que ela sentia por ele era mesmo atração. Que mesmo que ela odiasse admitir, até pra si mesma, ela sentia uma terrível, grande e idiota atração por ele.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, levantou do banco e se virou para seguir novamente para onde a família tinha ficado, mas foi totalmente impedida de continuar.

Totalmente impedida pelo seu próprio coração, que de repente parecia estar querendo passar pela sua garganta a todo custo.

- Evans! – Sirius quebrou o silêncio dos outros dois. – Que surpresa te ver aqui! – Ele sorriu marotamente, deixando claro que não era surpresa alguma.

Os olhos de Lily foram de James para Sirius, e deste de volta para o de óculos, que a olhava maravilhado.

- Tô saindo. –Sirius sorriu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendimento, quando Lily e James continuavam a se encarar sem dizer nada.

Depois de alguns segundos, o coração dela voltou a bater numa freqüência próxima ao aceitável, então ela arriscou:

- Você... - Mas a frase morreu.

Ele encarou a garota, divertido.

- O quê... – Ela tentou de volta. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando clarear os pensamentos. – O que você está fazendo _aqui_?

Ele riu da confusão dela.

- Lily, o que você _acha_ que estou fazendo aqui?

Ela encarou o garoto, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. E embora o óculos impedisse que o garoto pudesse ver, os olhos verdes dela diziam claramente: '_Por favor, por favor, por favor... Diga que NÃO vai embarcar nesse navio, por favor..._'

- Não. – Ela disse com firmeza, fitando o moreno, que parecia muito espantado por ela não ter o repreendido pelo 'Lily'. Ao perceber que ele não ia dizer o que ela queria ouvir, ela repetiu: - Não. – Ela piscou pesadamente. – Não é verdade. – Ela deu as costas a James, balançando a cabeça negativamente e murmurando mais alguns 'não é verdade...é um sonho...pesadelo...'

James sorriu para si mesmo. Lily vinha o tratando de um jeito diferente desde aquela manhã do dia da festa, quando eles se encontraram na rua. Ela podia estar só mudando de tática, ele pensou, mas de qualquer maneira ele sabia que ela estava diferente. Eles tinham _conversado_. E sem gritar. Antes daquele dia, James mal tinha tempo de soltar um 'Sai comigo, Evans?' antes de ela lançar uma azaração nele, ou começar a xingá-lo, berrando em alto e bom som, pro castelo inteiro ouvir, que preferia enfrentar aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado à sair com ele. E tinha outras vezes que Lily nem sequer olhava para ele. Simplesmente falava um 'vá se ferrar, Potter.' Secamente e o deixava lá, com ar de riso no rosto, sabendo que mais dia menos dia, ela iria ceder. Agora, talvez, esse dia estivesse se aproximando.

- É, cara, vocês estão evoluindo. – Sirius se aproximou fazendo coro aos seus pensamentos, rindo. – Ela nem gritou!

James riu com o amigo e os dois voltaram a andar entre a multidão, observando as pessoas que não paravam de chegar agora que só faltavam quinze minutos para as seis da manhã.

-

* * *

_**N/A:** _Bom, mais um cap! :D tá chegaaaaando a hora, hein? O próximo já está sendo escrito, então vou tentar não demorar tanto pra att quanto demorei nesse.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**: **Todas nós queremos um james, né? É inevitável, fato. IAUSDHIAUSHDIUASHD

**Flávia Rosal:** Criatividade a mil, vinha! E ó, só deixa eu acabar essa aqui pra você ver... você vai ter trabalho pela frente! IUASHDIAUSHD

**Melguinha3: **Obrigada *-* me senti muito honrada. :D

**Debora Souza: **Ai, que bom que não liga pra caps grandes, porque esse também ficou enorme! e acho que os próximos também vão seguir esse padrão. Aw, Lene e Six rocks, fato. E é, realmente Jay é diferente, eu não podia fazer ele se aproveitando da Lils desse jeito. ;}

**Babi:** AAAH, eu tô MUI-TO feliz por você ter vindo ler *---* e mais ainda por você ter gostado. E ser comparada com a Setph então? MEEELDELS, morri. Que bom que eu consegui te prender na história, esse é um dos maiores objetivos dos escritores, né. :D nem me fala hein, babi, tô morrendo aqui, na minha procura pelo meu James. IAUHDIUSAHDIUHAS E a Lily já tá mudando.... (66) Mas enfim, fiquei bem feliz mesmo, FATO. IAUSHDIUASHDIUASHIDUHSAIUDHIUAHSIDH

-

Gente, é isso. Obrigada pelas reviews *-* é muito, muito gratificante mesmo. Posso pedir um favor? No meu perfl tem ainda mais três fics. Eu ficaria beeeem feliz se vocês pudessem ler e deixar as opiniões nelas também. Por favor :D

obrigada e até o próximo cap!

**p.s.: **_Mari, te amo. :D _


	5. Missão Impossível

-

**Capítulo 5 - Missão Impossível**

-

Assim que se juntou à mãe, à irmã e ao cunhado, ela pôde ouvir Petúnia murmurando alguma coisa. Entre os resmungos ela conseguiu entender "reações bizarras" e "exagero anormal".

- Onde o papai foi? – Ela perguntou para a mãe, puxando assunto.

- Ele e os Dursley foram ver o navio mais de perto. – Andry respondeu e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso encorajador para a filha, como se esperasse que a ruiva compartilhasse a mesma alegria que ela própria sentia.

Lily tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas teve a impressão de que só o que conseguiu foi fazer uma careta de desespero. Sem ter consciência, ela balançava freneticamente a perna direita e mordia o lábio inferior, enquanto, de braços cruzados, ela passava os olhos inquietos por todos os cantos. Sinais visíveis de nervosismo.

Assim que Charlie se juntou a eles, juntamente com os pais de Válter, lançou à filha um sorriso de compreensão. Lily mais uma vez tentou retribuir o gesto, mas dessa vez só conseguiu passar a mão pelo rosto, aflita.

As pessoas começaram a embarcar e Lily acompanhou a família para a rampa de acesso. Enquanto entregava a documentação para o funcionário que recebia as passagens e esperava a autorização para embarcar, ela resistiu ao impulso de olhar para a enorme fila que se estendia atrás dela para conferir se James e Sirius estavam mesmo lá; se tudo não tinha sido realmente um sonho-pesadelo.

* * *

Andry acompanhou Lily até a 'cabine' em que ela ficaria. Era um corredor comprido cheio de portas idênticas, todas do mesmo lado. O lado oposto era ocupado por várias janelinhas redondas, que davam para o pátio do navio que continha a piscina. Lily iria ficar em um quarto de solteira, porque era a única que viera sozinha, como Petúnia adorava lembrá-la. Ali era a ala dos solteiros, e na parte sul do navio ficava a ala dos casais.

- Aqui, filha. – Andry indicou a penúltima porta do corredor para a ruiva, que conferiu o número com o que tinha gravado na chave que carregava.

Lily abriu a porta e as duas entraram. O quarto não era super pequeno, mas não podia se dizer que era espaçoso. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha minúscula na parede oposta, com uma luminária bonitinha e uma cadeira de madeira. Ao lado da cama tinha uma porta que dava para o banheiro, pequenininho e ajeitado, e na parede oposta à porta de entrada do quarto, havia uma janelinha pequena que dava para o imenso mar.

- Onde você deixou a Fifi? – Andry perguntou enquanto deixava as malas da filha no chão ao lado da cama.

- Ah, ela ficou sobrevoando aqui. – Lily respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão, para o teto do quarto. – Qualquer hora eu vou ali fora e ela me vê.

- Bom, já disse né? – Andry perguntou cautelosamente.

- Já, mãe. – Lily revirou os olhos rindo. – Não se preocupe, ninguém vai reparar nela. Vamos achar o seu quarto. – Ela acrescentou, puxando a mãe para fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

O corredor continuava lotado, as pessoas iam e vinham, procurando seus devidos quartos, e conhecendo as pessoas que seriam suas vizinhas por uma semana.

Lily olhava mais para os próprios pés do que para outra coisa, para evitar cair ali no meio de todo mundo. Tropeçou algumas vezes, mas conseguiu se manter de pé.

- Lily! – Ela ouviu AQUELA voz a chamando no meio do monte de gente que se amontoava para conversar.

- É Evans, Potter! – Lily gritou. Ela não estava surpresa, mas sem paciência. Ali não era um bom lugar. Não com a sua mãe do lado.

- Sra. Evans! – O maroto enxergou a mulher ao lado Lily. Era da estatura da filha, loira e de olhos cor de mel, e, apesar da cor tão diferente dos de Lily, eram igualmente expressivos. – É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente. Sou James. James Potter.

Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Ah, pode me chamar de Andry. – Ela sorriu. – O prazer é meu, James. Lil fala mui-

- Ótimo, já se conheceram. – Lily interrompeu abruptamente. – Então agora podemos continuar andando, não? – Ela terminou empurrando a mãe pelo bloco de pessoas e se afastando de James.

* * *

-_ Mãe!_ – Lily choramingou quando elas atravessavam os corredores do navio para chegar à ala dos casais. – Eu passo sete anos da minha vida te falando que o garoto me irrita e que o ego inabalável dele aumenta a cada dia... E na primeira oportunidade você consegue deixar escapar que eu falo muito dele! E ainda faz amizade... – Ela continuou, descrente.

- Não vejo problema! – Andry se defendeu. – Eu não ia dizer que você morre de amores por ele, só ia falar que você FALA bastante dele. O que é verdade.

- Falo bastante porque ele me tira do sério. Falo sempre das merdas que ele faz! E agora ele vai ficar achando que... Argh.

- Filha, ele foi simpático e educado, e só porque você implica com ele, não significa que eu também tenha que o tratar rudemente.

- É, mãe, eu é que implico com ele... – Lily revirou os olhos, irritada, enquanto olhava para os números nas portas, procurando. – Só, por favor, não fique dando moral pra ele. Ele ainda vai achar que tem mais intimidade comigo do que ele já acha que tem.

Andry revirou os olhos, divertida, enquanto Lily batia de leve na porta com os números '108'.

A voz de Charlie murmurou um 'pode entrar' lá de dentro.

- Mãe, vou voltar pro quarto, tá? – Lily perguntou para a mãe que abria a porta. – Eu vou ter bastante tempo pra ver o seu quarto depois. Tá uma bagunça aqui. – Lily indicou os corredores ainda lotados.

- Ok, até depois.

* * *

Lily conseguiu voltar rapidamente para a ala norte do navio, tropeçando bastante e ouvindo vários xingamentos, mas chegou. Entrou no quarto, grata pelo sossego, e se sentou na cadeira. Olhou para as malas ali no chão, com vontade de se enfiar dentro de uma delas e passar a semana lá.

'_Eu não vou ficar pensando em como a vida é realmente injusta comigo. Eu não quero ficar pensando nisso... Eu não vou fic- Oh._ ', ela teve os pensamentos interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

- No mínimo é Petúnia... – Ela foi resmungando até a porta, abrindo-a de mau-humor.

- Olá. – O maroto estava escorado displicentemente no batente da porta. Lily revirou os olhos para evitar que eles percorressem o corpo da criatura.

- Potter. – Ela disse numa voz tediosa.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – Ele perguntou rindo, indicando o interior do quarto.

- É claro que não. – Ela riu com descrença. – O que você quer?

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Queria... te ver. – Ele sorriu tentadoramente.

- Me ver! – Lily bufou. – Você acabou de me ver, Potter.

- Você me entendeu, Lily.

- Evans.

- Não, não, o meu é Potter, Lily. Mas pode me chamar de James, eu deixo.

Lily nem respondeu, ela se limitou a revirar os olhos, a irritação à flor da pele. Aquela era uma das mais perceptíveis REAÇÕES que ele causava nela. Irritação por sua incrível ironia. Ela não conseguia NÃO perder a paciência quando ele agia assim. E ele _sempre_ agia assim.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela já estava fechando a porta na cara dele. Mas ele foi mais rápido, e Lily percebeu que o pé do garoto estava a impedindo.

A ruiva respirou profundamente, soltou a porta e voltou pra dentro do quarto, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Na festa você estava bem mais aberta à conversas, Lily.

Lily lançou um olhar fuzilador para ele.

- Me chame de EVANS, Potter. – Ela continuou com a voz monótona ao ver ele entrando pela porta entreaberta, o sorriso sempre presente.

- Ok, _Evans_. Mas tive a leve impressão de que você tinha concordado com isso... – Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama, na mesma hora em que ela levantava. - Li... Ou melhor, Evans! – Ele se indignou. – Eu não vou te morder, ok? Você pode continuar sentada aqui. – Ele falou quando a garota se sentou novamente na cadeira de madeira.

Ela evitou o rosto do maroto, descaradamente. Ficou fitando o mar através da janelinha. Eles já estavam deixando o porto.

- O que foi aquilo tudo com a minha mãe, afinal? – Ela perguntou, depois de uns segundos em silêncio.

- Aquilo tudo o quê? – Ele perguntou com ar de riso.

- Há. – Ela riu sarcasticamente. – 'Meu nome é James. James Potter.' – Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, antes de fazer uma voz de falsete: - 'James. Jaaaaaames Bond'

Ele gargalhou, e Lily voltou a fitar o mar logo que percebeu que estava olhando bobamente demais para ele.

- Eu só estava sendo educado. – Ele respondeu depois de parar de rir. E depois ele pareceu se lembrar de algo. – E sua mãe gostou de mim. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você não tem como saber. – Lily disse, só pra contrariar, ainda olhando para a janela.

- Ah, pare Evans! – Ele riu novamente. – Ela até deixou escapar que você fala muito de mim!

Lily voltou a fitar o moreno, estreitando os olhos.

- É, ela deixou, não foi? – Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Pois é. – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. - Mas na verdade eu já sabia disso...

- Tá legal, Potter o tempo acabou. Pode sair, vai. – Lily levantou num rompante, indo até a porta e mantendo-a aberta para o maroto.

- Ouvi meu pai falar alguma coisa sobre ter um anunciamento do capitão... Então nos vemos daqui a pouco, _Evans_.

Lily continuou de cara feia até James sair do quarto. Bateu a porta assim que o garoto saiu e deixou os ombros caírem. Fazia apenas meia hora que ela estava ali dentro e já estava sofrendo todas essas provações. Parecia que além de estar sendo testada no quesito autocontrole de paciência, ela também estava sendo testada num novo quesito: Tentação física.

Ela pensou em abrir a mala e tirar o notebook dali, mas não fazia muito sentido. Afinal, passava um pouco das seis e meia da manhã, e Lene provavelmente não estaria online, levando em consideração o fuso horário e tudo o mais. Ela nunca parava em casa nas férias. E depois ela pensou no que James tinha dito antes de sair.

'_Anunciamento do Capitão? O que seria um anunciamento do capitão?_'

Mas ela não precisou esperar muito tempo para descobrir. Eram exatamente dez para as sete quando a voz grossa de um homem se fez ouvida no navio inteiro. Lily se assustou a princípio, antes de olhar para o teto e perceber que, ao lado da porta, havia um auto-falante pequenininho. A voz pedia – primeiro em português e depois em inglês - que todos se encaminhassem para o pátio do navio, onde, às 7 horas, ele falaria algumas palavrinhas.

Lily passou a mão no óculos de sol que tinha deixado em cima da escrivaninha e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

- Ainda bem que sua tia veio junto. – Sirius ria do desespero do amigo.

- Cara, já imaginou ela sendo nossa vizinha de quarto? Ia ser um pesadelo! – James soltou um muxoxo de desânimo, deitado na cama.

O quarto em que ele e Sirius tinham ficado era um pouco maior do que o de Lily, mas praticamente igual. O único diferencial era a segunda cama, disposta ao lado da outra, formando um corredor entre as duas, compartilhando uma mesma mesa de cabeceira.

- É. E sua tia foi generosíssima. – Sirius completou. – Já pensou se ela resolvia ficar num quarto igual o nosso? Ainda bem que ela aceitou dormir numa cama de casal com a sua vó.

- Cara, minha tia é muito velha pra você, não me faça vomitar.

- O quê? – Sirius arregalou os olhos para o outro, incrédulo, enquanto James caía na risada.

- É só que parece que você ficou fissurado pela minha tia. Nem pensar, ok?

- Ela está dormindo na mesma cama que sua vó, Prongs! – Ele respondeu como se aquele fosse um motivo completo para se manter afastado de Joyce Potter.

- Ela é realmente uma heroína... Vamos, vamos ver se Lily também vai estar lá ouvindo as besteiras do capitão. – James puxou o amigo para fora do quarto.

* * *

- Será que os Dursley gostaram do quarto? – Charlie perguntou enquanto trancavam a própria porta e seguiam para o pátio, seguindo o fluxo intenso de pessoas que faziam o mesmo.

- Ah, danem-se os Dursley! – Andry disse, rindo. – Nós vamos aproveitar, isso é o que interessa.

- E Petúnia, será que se acomodou? – Ele perguntou meio desconfiado. Tinha sido bem trabalhoso convencê-lo a deixar Petúnia e Válter dividirem o mesmo quarto durante a viagem. Mas no fim, ele concordou. Afinal, eles ficariam noivos na metade de janeiro.

- Acho que com ela tudo bem. Estou preocupada é com a Lil. – Andry ficou pensativa por um momento. – Acho que ela poderia ter ficado mais animada se tivesse uma companhia. Uma pena a Lene não poder vir.

- E por que ela não pôde, mesmo?

- Porque a avó dela está mais pra lá do que pra cá e Sandra quis que todos passassem o fim de ano juntos...

- Ah.

* * *

- Chama ela, por favor. – James disse fingindo descaso enquanto olhava para o outro lado.

- Que boiolice é essa? – Sirius retrucou. – Chama você, oras.

- Ela vai se _irritar_ comigo. Chama ela, Pads, não custa nada.

- EVANS! – Sirius gritou no meio da multidão alvoroçada que se encontrava no pátio do navio, esperando as tais palavrinhas do capitão. – EI, EVANS!

- Black. – Lily olhou a direção dos dois, franzindo o cenho e falando em tom normal, como se eles fossem realmente escutar. Eles vinham esbarrando em uma quantidade considerável de gente enquanto se dirigiam até ela.

- Evans. – Ele falou mais uma vez, sem fôlego, quando os dois conseguiram se aproximar.

- Eu já tinha ouvido. – Lily riu. – Não precisavam se matar pra vir tão rápido.

- Pois é, diga isso ao Prongs... – Sirius ia falando, mas parou sob um olhar mortífero do amigo. – Então, Evans, está bem acomodada? – Ele emendou a pergunta.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Lily respondeu com ar de riso. Era mais fácil ficar perto de James quando eles não estavam sozinhos num lugar fechado.E quando ele ficava de boca fechada, também. – E vocês?

- É a terceira porta, Evans, quando quiser...

- Cala a boca, Pads. – James se manifestou pela primeira vez naquela hora.

- Desculpe. – Ele abriu o sorriso que dilacerava tantos corações femininos, e Lily se lembrou a amiga, em Londres, enquanto o garanhão estava à solta em um cruzeiro infestado de mulheres. – Mas então, Evans, não acha que tem pouco sol pra você ficar usando isso?

- _Isso_ é um Ray-ban wayfarer, Sirius, não o trate como se fosse lixo. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo futilidade. – E uma _dama_ nunca mostra seus olhos logo pela manhã.

Os dois gargalharam, e Lily revirou os olhos antes de fazê-los vagar pelo pátio lotado, tentando localizar os pais.

- Eu já vi os seus olhos hoje. – James contou vantagem.

- Nós vemos todos os dias, na verdade. – Sirius concordou.

- Acho que vocês têm um pequeno problema com interpretação da ironia. – Lily riu e revirou os olhos por trás dos óculos. – Embora façam largo uso dela, não é? – Ela pesou o tom nas duas últimas palavras ao encarar James.

- Acho que você fala demais que eu uso muito a ironia. Mas também a usa bastante, a ponto dela já ate se tornado indecifrável no seu tom de voz.

- Ah, Potter, quer calar a boca? Estou tentando prestar atenção no que o capitão diz. – Lily retrucou, percebendo que a voz grossa do capitão já tinha voltado a soar, mas dessa vez ele estava presente. Ele era visível no meio da multidão, então Lily pensou que ele devia estar em cima de um dos níveis mais altos do pátio. Ele falava num microfone sem fio, mas Lily conseguiu decifrar apenas umas duas palavras do que ele tinha dito até agora.

- Ele está falando em português! – James riu.

- E quem disse que eu não sei falar português, oras?

Foi a vez de James revirar os olhos para a birra de Lily, e os três ficaram em silêncio para ouvir. Depois de falar por uns quinze minutos, ele arriscou algumas palavras em inglês. Ele não falava mal, mas tinha um sotaque carregadérrimo, que o fazia parecer com uma criança que tinha acabado de aprender a falar.

Quando ele se despediu momentaneamente, vinte minutos depois, com um 'Até breve, aproveitem a viagem! See you, enjoy it!', Lily suspirou pesadamente.

- Bando de baboseiras. – Sirius murmurou enquanto quase quebrava o pescoço para acompanhar uma mulata que passava por eles.

Lily olhou pra ele sem saber se ria ou se o esbofeteava, mas decidiu só revirar os olhos.

- Isso é nojento, Black. – Ela disse divertida enquanto eles, inconscientemente, vagavam novamente para a ala norte.

- Isso se chama aproveitar a vida, Evans. – Ele respondeu lançando um sorriso para ela, e ela tentou não pensar em Lene. Ia tratar desse assunto depois.

Eles entraram no imenso corredor, diminuindo o passo.

- Não disse que era a terceira porta...? – Lily perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas quando eles passaram dos primeiros cinco quartos.

- Olha, ela prestou atenção. – Sirius disse significativamente para James, enquanto eles trocavam um olhar malicioso e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué, não podemos acompanhar a _dama_ até o próprio quarto? – James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Lily parou por um momento, encarando os dois.

- Contanto que saibam se comportar... – Ela deu de ombros.

'_O QUÊ? Você acabou de oficializar um convite pra eles irem ao seu quarto? É isso? Merlim!'_

Eles voltaram a andar. Lily dividida entre abismada e surpresa consigo mesma, e James e Sirius trocando olhares incrédulos.

Ela girou a chave na fechadura e entrou no quarto, parando com a porta aberta.

- Huuum... À vontade. – Ela disse, meio incerta, fazendo com que as duas últimas palavras soassem mais como uma pergunta.

- De todas as coisas que eu pensei que ainda fosse passar na vida... Com certeza essa NÃO estava inclusa. – Sirius prendeu o riso, entrando no quarto devagar.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele continuou.

- Lily Evans me botando pra dentro do próprio quarto é... Sem dúvida nenhuma, inesperado.

Os três não conseguiram não rir, e Lily murmurou um 'idiota' enquanto se sentava em cima da escrivaninha.

James se sentou na cadeira de madeira enquanto Sirius se jogava na cama.

- E então? – James perguntou.

- Então...? O quê?

- O que a gente vai fazer, ué.

- O que _vocês_ vão fazer eu não sei. – Lily respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas _eu_ vou esperar o sol sair e vou pra piscina.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Essa também é uma. – Sirius falou rindo.

- Uma o quê? – James e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma das coisas que eu jamais pensei que veria. Lily Evans de biquíni.

Lily revirou os olhos e James fez uma careta para o amigo.

- Não seja besta, Black.

- Não, é sério. – Ele olhou para ela. – Você nunca mergulha no lago com as suas amigas.

Lily parou por um segundo. Realmente, ela nunca mergulhava no lago de Hogwarts quando as amigas mergulhavam. Mas é que ela sabia que James sempre ficava olhando. E ela detestava ter que admitir, mas ela sentia medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa. Como ele começar a fazer observações sobre o corpo dela, por exemplo, ou algo do tipo. No cruzeiro seria diferente, porque não teria mais ninguém conhecido. No máximo, se eles fossem comentar alguma coisa, ficaria entre Sirius e James, e não entre o colégio todo.

- É, tenho medo da lula gigante. – Ela zombou pra fugir do assunto.

- Então nós também vamos pra piscina. – James disse sorridente. Lily tentou bloquear as imagens que vinham à cabeça: James só de calção, na piscina.

'_Por Deus, Lily, é o Potter!_'

Ela estava começando a se acostumar com isso. Tinha se convencido já de que ela gostava mesmo dele, e que não importava o que acontecesse, ela ia continuar tendo esses pensamentos em conflito: ódio e amor.

'_Que clichê'_, ela pensou com ironia.

- Fale por você, Prongs, porque eu acho que vou dar uma volta por aí. – Sirius disse, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Qual é, Pads, você acha que não vai ter mulheres suficientes para você olhar lá na piscina? – James respondeu com significância.

- É, vai ter mulher de sobra lá. – Lily disse com escárnio. – Vai dar pra vocês dois e ainda sobrar, vocês vão ver.

- Nossa, Evans, isso é ciúmes do caro Prongs aqui? – Sirius riu.

- Não, ela não precisa ter. – James respondeu galante antes que ela pudesse retrucar. – Só tenho olhos pra ela, ela já sabe.

Lily sentiu que alguma coisa derretia dentro dela, próximo ao seu estômago, enquanto o coração decididamente tinha pulado umas duas batidas e o sangue tinha subido ao rosto, fazendo-a corar, como sempre. Sendo traída pelo próprio corpo, como ela pensava sempre com sarcasmo.

- Vocês dois são tão estranhos. – Ela disse quando conseguiu achar a voz, torcendo pra que eles não tivessem percebido a reação dela às palavras de James.

- Por quê? – Os dois perguntaram em uníssono, levemente confusos.

- Porque são, ué. – Lily deu de ombros como se fosse tão óbvio que nem precisasse de uma resposta decente.

- Claro que _você_ não é nada estranha, não é? – Sirius provocou, rindo.

- Não mesmo. – Ela sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Por que eu seria?

- Porque em Hogwarts fica lá, correndo atrás dos pirralhos e dando bronca. E nos enchendo a paciência, com todo o respeito. E aí quando a gente te vê fora da escola, nem parece a certinha Lily Evans! – Ele riu. – Suspensório? Boina? Ray-ban? Qual é, Evans, você engana todo mundo com aquele seu jeitinho de santa.

Lily abriu a boca, se fazendo de indignada.

- Só porque eu sou santa eu não posso ter...

- Estilo. – James achou a palavra por ela.

Ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Só porque eu sou santa eu não posso ter estilo? – Ela refez a pergunta.

- A questão é que você NÃO é santa, Evans. – Sirius declarou e Lily estreitou os olhos, segurando o sorriso.

- Eu disse que você parecia mesmo uma cfd lá em Hogwarts. – James falou antes de ela se manifestar. – Na festa, você disse que só porque você parecia uma cdf chata na escola não queria dizer que você não era uma garota normal. – Ele acrescentou quando viu que Lily ficara sem expressão.

Mas na verdade ela se lembrava muito bem disso. Ela tinha é ficado sem ação quando ele tocou no assunto, porque ela esperava que ele tivesse se esquecido dos diálogos daquela noite. E não exatamente só dos _diálogos._

- Eu me lembro muito bem de tudo o que eu disse na festa. – Ela desafiou-o. – E do que eu _fiz_ também.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ela, enquanto Sirius assistia a conversa com um sorriso de expectativa no rosto.

- E do que você _quase_ fez, Evans, você se lembra também? – James perguntou, abrindo um sorriso que duplicava o do amigo.

Lily se levantou da escrivaninha com um pulo.

- Lembro muito bem. – Ela imitava a expressão de James. A sobrancelha erguida em sinal de provocação, o sorriso malicioso. – E dos motivos por não ter feito, também. – Ela concluiu com um sorrisinho de vitória.

James continuou sorrindo, mas ela já tinha certeza de que não era o mesmo sorriso. Ele estava a olhando de um jeito estranho, quase como se estivesse extremamente feliz pelo fato de estar falando com ela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente, enquanto se virava de costas para os dois, curvando-se sobre a mala e tirando o notebook de lá.

- Você trouxe um notebook pro cruzeiro? – Sirius arregalou os olhos quando ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama, abrindo o computador sobre as pernas.

- E o que é que tem? – Ela se espantou com a pergunta.

- Estamos num _navio_, Evans. Lotado de pessoas. E você trouxe um notebook pra ficar enfurnada no quarto?

- Eu não vou ficar enfurnada no quarto, Black. Eu posso muito bem mexer no notebook lá fora. No meio das _pessoas_. – Ela riu. – E eu não sou viciada em computador, não vou ficar o dia inteiro com ele. Só trouxe pra ter com quem conversar.

- Bom, as pessoas também fazem isso sabe, não só os computadores. – James disse prendendo o riso.

- Er, idiota. – Lily revirou os olhos para ele, rindo. – Eu não vou conversar com o computador. Vou conversar com a Lene. Já ouviu falar em msn? – Ela perguntou com ironia.

- Pra falar a verdade... Não. – Ele respondeu.

Lily já estava prestando atenção no monitor do notebook, mas foi obrigada a olhar pra cima, para encarar o garoto. Ela olhou cética para James, mas ele não parecia estar brincando agora. Ela olhou em seguida para Sirius, mas ele também não dava sinais de saber o que era msn.

- FALA SÉRIO! – Ela disse, tão espantada que o riso nem saiu da garganta. – Vocês só podem estar brincando. – Ela disse em tom mais baixo, balançando a cabeça com incredulidade.

- Nossa, seremos crucificados por sermos de famílias bruxas e não sabermos o que é essa coisa? – James perguntou em tom ofendido.

Lily gargalhou.

- Não! – Ela disse entre risadas. – É só que eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que não saiba o que é msn! – Ela parou por um segundo. – Vocês não mexem no computador? – Ela perguntou, a voz distorcida pelo espanto, já que ela já sabia a resposta mesmo antes de terminar a frase.

Ele negaram com a cabeça.

- Velho, isso é absurdo. – Ela riu mais uma vez. – Em que mundo vocês vivem?

- No dos bruxos, eu acho. – Sirius disso com ironia.

- Ah, tá... tá bom. – A ruiva concordou, finalmente conseguiu se recompor. – Desculpe. – Ela murmurou prendendo o riso. – É que é bem bizarro, entendam. Mas enfim, - ela suspirou para recuperar o fôlego. – a gente usa o msn pra conversar em tempo real. Pela internet. – Ela pensou por um instante. – Vocês pelo menos sabem como funciona a internet, né? – Ela arregalou os olhos novamente, esperando a resposta.

- Nós não somos tão ignorantes assim, né Evans. – James respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ué, não sei, né... Pra nunca terem ouvido falar em msn... – Ela riu. – Foi mal. – Ela parou ao ver os olhares dos dois. - Então, foi por isso que eu trouxe o notebook. – Ela voltou a atenção para o computador.

- E você não pode conversar com outras pessoas?

- Potter, Lene é minha melhor amiga. Eu não passo mais de 24 horas sem falar com ela. Aliás, eu já estou há mais de 24 horas sem falar com ela... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Esse fuso horário é uma merda.

- Mas são só umas quatro horas de diferença! – Sirius disse divertido.

- Sim, mas ela nunca para em casa nas férias... E quando eu consigo entrar no msn de noite já são umas 11 horas, e aí ela já tá dormindo, né, já que são quatro horas a mais.

- É, faz sentido.

- Afinal, com quem é que você veio, Evans? – James perguntou, erguendo as pernas e apoiando os pés na escrivaninha.

- Com minha família. – Ela murmurou enquanto fechava novamente o notebook, depois de ter certeza que Lene não estava mesmo online. – E vocês?

- Também. – Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Prongs está deprimido porque a vó dele é um inferno. – Sirius riu.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e curiosidade. Não sabia que era possível que James Potter ficasse deprimido com coisa alguma. Ele era sempre tão calmo e levava tudo na brincadeira. Ela grunhiu internamente quando pensou nisso.

_Leva tudo na brincadeira. Tudo._

Era um inferno pensar nisso. Pensar que mesmo que fosse possível relevar a infantilidade, ironia e prepotência dele, ainda assim tinha a incrível capacidade dele zombar de tudo, de não levar nada a sério. E aí ela pensou na resposta para a pergunta que não queria calar, que todos faziam pra ela: Por que é que é tão difícil pra você aceitar que o Potter te ama de verdade? Pff. Era tão ridículo cogitar a idéia de que aquilo fosse verdade. Ela acreditava, sim, que ele gostasse dela. Tipo, sentisse uma atração. Assim como a atração física que ela sentia por ele. Mas a parte de amar, já era meio demais. Ele nunca levava nada à sério, como é que poderia gostar pra valer de uma garota como ela? Ela soltou um muxoxo deprimido ao concluir que era uma causa perdida. Ela estava apaixonada por um cara que até podia gostar dela, mas não passava de uma brincadeira, um desafio. E ela pensando que já estava conseguindo se acomodar com a idéia!

- ... E talvez ela até esteja na piscina! Acho que mudei de idéia, talvez eu não deva aparecer por lá... – Ela percebeu que James estava falando.

- Besteira. – Lily conseguiu bloquear os pensamentos. – O que é que ela pode fazer?

- Ela pode me destruir, acredite. – Ele falou sombriamente.

- Ele é exagerado, Evans. – Sirius interrompeu. – A vó dele certamente é uma velhinha pacífica.

- É... Ela é tão pacífica quanto é velhinha, Padfoot. – James riu sarcasticamente. – Bem que ela podia ser mais velha né, mais acabada... Aí eu podia até me aproveitar da situação... Mas não! Ela é uma senhora toda ativa e completamente lúcida. E decididamente focada em acabar com a minha dignidade.

- Nossa, preciso conhecer essa mulher! – Lily riu, provocando.

- Não tem graça, Lil- Evans. – Ele respondeu. – Sério, ela é um pesadelo.

Lily ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

- E ela está no nosso corredor? Ou na ala dos casados? – Ela perguntou, especulando.

- Casados, graças a Merlim.

- Então você também tem um vovô? – Lily perguntou zombeteira.

- Não, minha tia vai dormir com ela.

- Nossa, você tem uma tia mártir!

- Na verdade... – Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Na verdade ela só é um pesadelo _comigo_. – Ele disse irritado. – E sabia que o Sirius desenvolveu um amor por ela? Pela minha tia?

- Sério, Black? – Lily riu.

- Argh! – Sirius fez uma careta como se tivesse experimentado uma comida muito ruim.

Os três riram, e Lily estava cada vez mais espantada consigo mesma. Ela estava no quarto, conversando civilizadamente com os dois marotos mais difamados de Hogwarts. E ela estava se divertindo!

- Ótimo, o sol! – Ela apontou para a janelinha.

- Não se incomode conosco. – Sirius disse, a voz sedutora, enquanto fazia um gesto com o braço, indicando as malas dela no chão. – Fique à vontade pra se trocar.

Lily gargalhou. Ela tirou e jogou a boina nele.

- Vá sonhando, Black. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Podem ir saindo... – Ela abriu a porta.

- Certeza? – James perguntou se curvando para fitá-la nos olhos. Ela ficou paralisada por um segundo, antes de recuperar o ar que insistia em sair do seus pulmões toda vez que ela olhava no fundo dos olhos dele. – Você pode precisar de alguma ajuda... – Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Potter, fora! – Ela gritou e depois não conseguiu evitar rir. Era estranho pensar que até o mês anterior ela gritava com ele com lágrimas de raiva arriscando escapar dos olhos, porque ele a irritava ao ponto dela querer matá-lo. E agora ela estava lá, gritando e rindo para as graçinhas dele. Ela sacudiu a cabeça antes de se virar para a mala e tirar o biquíni de lá.

* * *

- Eu não disse? – James sorria exultante para o amigo.

- É, Prongs, ótimo. Ela tá quase na tua. – Sirius riu da empolgação do amigo.

- Aí estão vocês! – Thomas esbravejou no meio do corredor. – Filho, sua vó está atrás de você feito uma louca!

- É o que ela é, afinal. – James murmurou para o Sirius enquanto o pai se aproximava. – Ah, é? Onde é que ela tá? – Ele perguntou quando o pai se juntou à eles, na frente da porta deles.

- Em um salão... Não sei exatamente qual. É no que estão servindo o café-da-manhã. Ela encontrou uma conhecida trouxa, acredita?

- Nossa! – James respondeu, sem saber se isso iria alterar alguma coisa na sua relação com a avó. Achou que talvez alterasse: ela poderia ficar exibindo-o para a amiga.

- Pois é. Então, eu e sua mãe também vamos comer. Apareçam por lá. – Ele começou a se afastar.

- Com certeza. – Sirius riu sarcasticamente.

- O salão de café-da-manhã é certamente o único lugar no qual eu NÃO vou aparecer agora. – James murmurou enquanto entravam no quarto pra se trocarem.

* * *

- Wow. – O maroto cutucou o outro.

- Que é, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou voltando a olhar para frente, tirando os olhos de um grupinho de mulheres que saiam da piscina.

James indicou alguma coisa com a cabeça, um olhar totalmente bobo nos rosto. Sirius seguiu o olhar do amigo, mas antes de ver ele já desconfiava do que se tratava.

- Wow. – Ele fez eco ao amigo, enquanto observavam Lily saindo do interior da ala norte e rumando para o pátio com a piscina.

- Ei! – James olhou feio para Sirius por um segundo, mas logo voltou a olhar para a ruiva.

O biquíni tomara que caia dela valorizava o busto. Não que ela precisasse que fosse valorizado, de qualquer maneira. Era preto e realmente realçava a pele claríssima. A parte de baixo era de oncinha e tinha as laterais mais largas, voltando a afinar na frente e atrás.

- Fecha a boca, cara. – Sirius gargalhou.

- Veeelho, que é isso. – James piscou algumas vezes, quando Lily os viu e começou a caminhar até eles. O cabelo agora estava preso displicentemente num coque, e ela trazia nas mãos um protetor solar, o celular e uma canga. Assim que ela saiu ao sol, os olhos verdes brilharam por trás dos óculos escuros, e James não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse mais lindo de se admirar.

- Oi. – Lily disse calorosamente ao se sentar numa cadeira de armar ao lado de Sirius.

- Pô Evans, podia sentar mais pertinho, né? – James sorriu galanteador.

- Tem uma cadeira aqui do lado, Potter. – Ela indicou com a cabeça a cadeira vazia do seu lado direito, feliz por estar de óculos de sol. Assim os garotos não conseguiriam ver que ela arregalava os olhos, cada vez mais, para a própria loucura.

James piscou abismado para Sirius, sorrindo marotamente, e se levantou, passando pelo amigo e pela ruiva, se sentando na cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

- Definitivamente estamos tendo um progresso aqui. – Sirius murmurou e teve certeza que nem Lily, ao seu lado direito, nem James, sentado ao outro lado dela, poderiam ter entendido.

- Quê? – Lily perguntou enquanto deixava o protetor e o celular no chão, ao lado da cadeira.

- Nada. – Sirius sorriu feito uma criança para ela. – Não sabia que você era albina, Evans! – Ele riu.

- Ha ha. – Lily fez uma careta para ele.

- Posso fazer um comentário? – Sirius perguntou maliciosamente, correndo os olhos pela barriga lisa de Lily, enquanto ela espalhava protetor ali.

- Não pode! – James se manifestou, se endireitando na cadeira e lançando um olhar mortífero para o amigo.

Lily não levantou a cabeça, continuou passando o protetor, mas não conseguiu não sorrir um pouco. Às vezes era meio fácil acreditar que ele realmente gostava dela.

- Eu diria que pode, Black. – Lily falou depois de uns segundos, recebendo o olhar malicioso de Sirius e abismado de James. – Mas, - Ela prosseguiu rapidamente antes que James a interrompesse. – acho que você teria que se acertar com o seu amigo, depois. – Ela se inclinou para frente, espalhando protetor solar nas pernas, e tinha certeza de que os marotos trocavam olhares incrédulos por entre o espaço que tinha surgido entre suas costas e o encosto da cadeira.

Ela voltou a se encostar na cadeira. Sirius se levantou olhando e indo até uma loira oxigenada que mergulhava próxima da ponta da piscina, onde eles se encontravam, mas James continuava a olhando incrédulo. Ela ignorou-o, a princípio, fechando os olhos e sentindo o sol na sua pele, mas podia sentir os olhos dele ainda nela.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou meio impaciente, virando o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Nada, eu acho. – Ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça.

Lily revirou os olhos e voltou a virar a cabeça para frente, fechando os olhos novamente, até que o celular começou a tocar. Ela se endireitou na cadeira e pegou o telefone do chão, revirando os olhos para o nome no visor: 'cavala Petty'.

- Que é, Petty? – Lily disse num misto de impaciência e ironia.

- É pra você vir aqui tomar café com a gente. – A irmã respondeu, a voz arrastada.

- Nossa, eu sabia que era mentira sua quando você dizia que me odiava! – Lily riu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não se faça de idiota, o papai que me obrigou a te ligar. Não sei por que é que _ele_ não liga, afinal?

- Vai ver ele também sempre mentiu sobre gostar de você tanto quanto de mim. – Lily zombou.

- Argh, Lily, você é tão... Tão _petulante_! – A loira chiou.

- Ah, Petúnia, vá se ferrar. – Lily disse sorrindo com a irritação da irmã enquanto desligava o celular na cara da irmã.

Ela voltou a colocar o celular no chão ao lado da cadeira e revirou os olhos, encostando novamente a cabeça relaxadamente no encosto.

Cerca de meia hora se passou antes de James voltar a se manifestar. A ruiva podia sentir que o garoto não parava de _admirá-la_, e fez força para não olhar para ele. Seria realmente muito bizarro encontrar o olhar dele enquanto ele a admirava ali, deitada e tomando sol. Ela tentou decidir se sentia-se mal ou bem pela maneira com que ele a olhava, e, no fim, não conseguiu descobrir. Ela sabia que tinha ali uma ponta de malícia, mas parecia que ele realmente a encarava com admiração. Ela estava imersa em pensamentos quando o moreno chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Evans.

- Hm? – Ela respondeu sem se mexer, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo a pele aquecida pelo sol.

Quando viu que o garoto não tinha respondido, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. James pensou que ela não se daria o trabalho de abrir os olhos e o encarar, então já estava virando o rosto novamente para frente quando percebeu que ela estava o fitando. Voltou rapidamente a olhar para a ruiva, que sorriu abertamente quando percebeu o que ele tinha feito.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu em resposta ao sorriso perfeito dela.

Ela levou um momento para entender.

Riu baixinho e corou levemente, abaixando a cabeça.

"_Meu Merlim_.", foi só o que ela conseguiu pensar antes de ofegar de surpresa quando percebeu que o maroto tinha se levantado e estava ali ao pé da cadeira dela, com a mão estendida pra ela.

- Piscina? – Ele perguntou calmamente, e Lily se surpreendeu que ele não estivesse sorrindo. Ele a olhava por baixo dos cílios longos e pretos, e ela ofegou mais uma vez ao descobrir que olhar ali não era mesmo uma coisa sã a se fazer.

Ele riu levemente enquanto assistia a ruiva se decidir, numa espécie de luta interior, se dava ou não lhe dava a mão.

- Ah-

- Filha! – Andry gritou aparecendo no lado oposto do qual Lily tinha saído algum tempo antes. – Que bom que te achei. – a mulher estava sorrindo quando se aproximou dos dois. – Oi de novo, James.

- Oi, Andry. – Ele sorriu brevemente, passando a mão no cabelo.

Lily pensou ter visto um fantasma frustrado passando por ali. Ela reprimiu um riso. Essa coisa toda com James estava a deixando louca, doida varrida. Quem é que podia imaginar que um dia ela poderia estar sendo civilizada com ele? Ela estava _correspondendo_, mesmo que não totalmente consciente, à ele. Ela sorriu de leve para a mãe.

- Petúnia me disse que não conseguiu falar com você, está sem o celular?

- Bem aqui. – Lily apontou o aparelho no chão. – E ela mentiu pra você, mãe, ela conseguiu falar comigo sim. Até teve tempo pra dizer que eu sou petulante! – Lily riu.

- Ai, essa coisa que vocês duas têm! – Andry jogou os braços para o alto, comicamente. – Nem parecem que foram criadas pelos mesmo pais!

- Pare de reclamar, dona Andry. – Lily levantou da cadeira e apertou o nariz da mãe, zombando. – Eu estou mesmo com fome. – Ela disse enquanto pegava o celular e o protetor no chão.

- Tô sabendo. – Andry revirou os olhos. – Só não foi aquela hora porque foi Túnia quem te chamou. – Não era uma pergunta.

Lily mostrou a língua pra ela, sorrindo, e a mãe correspondeu a careta, virando-se e voltando a andar na direção do barco. Ela se virou no meio do caminho.

- Até, James! – Ela sorriu e o garoto sorriu também, acenando.

- Você terá outras oportunidades. – Ela murmurou provocante, enquanto deixava um James totalmente abobalhado para trás.

* * *

_**N/A:** oooi :D bom, em primeiro lugar: não pensem que eu esqueci da Fifi. IASUHDIUHASIDUHASUDH é que ela vai aparecer mais no próximo cap._

_segundo lugar: bah! na verdade tem um monte de comentários que eu tinha que fazer... sabe quando você tá escrevendo e aí você lembra 'tenho que falar sobre isso no fim do cap.'? Eu sempre esqueço disso, whatever. Eu sei que eu tinha prometido que a fic ia ter no máximo 6 caps, mas ela vai ter 7 ou 8. IAUSHDIUAHSD não me xinguem, mas é que eu quero fazer uma coisa legal, e não quero que o fim fique apressado só por causa da quantidade de capítulos. Espero que vocês não se importem, mesmo._

Respondendo as reviews:

**Shakinha:** Lils e Jay no mesmo barco MES-MO. IAUSHDIAUSHDUHAS que bom que gostou, obg *-*

**Anggie:** IAUSHDIUAHSIDUH não é? Lils toooda estilosa. realmente, James babou. mas - permita-me dizer - acho que ele babou muito mais quando viu ela de biquíni (66).

**Flávia Rosal:** cruzeiro+james+sirius é, na real, o que eu mais quero. IAUSHDIUASHDIUSHA MARA. *---*

**patcullen:** Eu sei que seu 'nick' não é esse, mas eu tenho um pequeno problema com ele na hora de responder as reviews. Não sei se você viu ou não, mas eu respondi todas elas até agora! Só que quando eu salvo, o lugar que devia ter o seu nome fica em branco! :O não sei o que é que acontece, mas agradeço mesmo todos os teus comentários :D

**Fer C. Potter:** MENIIIIINA, sou muito, muito, muuuuito grata a você, fato. Você acredita que, aqui no word, eu coloco os separadores? Sério. E a[i, quando eu vi tua review, eu fiquei indignada, porque eu pensei 'pô, mas as cenas tão separadas! não tão?' IUAHSDIUAHSDIUHASIUDH aí vim ver e cara, que gafe :O eu esqueci que quando passa do word pra cá aquelas linhas que aparecem automaticamente (sabe, quando você fica colocando "-----------------" ou "________") e aí eu arrumei. OBRIGADA MES-MO. *-* é, londrina é meio longe mesmo. IASUDHIAUSHDIAUSHDIAUHSD

**Reezitxa:** Amei que tenha vindo deixar review *-* obg, que bom que gostou. te amo (L)

**melguinha3:** ASUHDIUASHDIUAHS talvez vá mesmo, à baixo (66) muitas coisas estão por vir!

**Babi:** Que bom que você tá acompanhando *-* já disse que fiquei super feliz né? *----* obg. (L)

**Gabi F:** AAH, amei mesmo a review gigante *--* IAUSHDIUASHDIUSAHD obg obg obg. e aaaw, lene só não foi porque aí eu ia ter que me concentrar em six/lene e eu queria focar só em l/j mesmo. D: te amo! (L)


	6. Bem ou mal acompanhada?

**Capítulo 6 - Bem ou mal acompanhada?**

**- **

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas palavras que tinha dito para o garoto.

'_Você terá outras oportunidades',_ ela tinha dito. _'Meu Merlim, onde é que você estava com a cabeça, Lily?'_

- Filha. – Ela ouviu ao longe a mãe chamar.

- Tão alienada... – A Sra. Dursley suspirou sem disfarçar.

- Filha, o que você acha, hãn? – Charlie perguntou, puxando-a de volta à realidade.

- Hmm... Sobre o quê? – Ela lançou um olhar de desculpa para os pais.

- A gente estava aqui... Conciliando os programas, pra você não ter que ficar sozinha...

- Oh, não se preocupem. – Lily franziu o cenho. – Não me importo de passar um tempo sozinha. – A garota pensou nos benefícios de se ver livre da obrigação de responder educadamente às ofensas dos Dursley.

- Tem certeza? – Andry olhou preocupadamente para a filha.

- Tenho, mãe. É sério, não se preocupem comigo. Eu estou... Ótima. – Ela sorriu para a mãe, tentando lhe passar confiança.

- Tudo bem então. – Charlie sorriu para as duas e, antes que ele pudesse continuar, foi interrompido pela voz de uma garotinha brasileira que falava num tom anormalmente alto com a mãe. Lily olhou a menina com interesse e descobriu que ela falava alto porque estava exaltada, excitada.

- Tô falando, mamãe! Tem uma coruja _ruiva_ lá fora! – A garotinha gritava em português, apontando para as janelas do salão.

- Querida, não existem corujas ruivas, meu bem. E as corujas não saem durante o dia.

- Mas eu vi, mamãe! E ela estava totalmente parada e só mexia os olhos! Parecia estar vasculhando o navio com aqueles olhos enormes e dourados!

- Era uma gaivota, meu anjo...

- Que coisa mais deselegante! – Petúnia sussurrou ofendida, trazendo a atenção dos familiares de volta à própria mesa.

- Eu odeio não entender o que eles falam. – Lily resmungou irritada antes de tomar um gole do suco de laranja. – Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou à mãe.

- Acho que a menininha quer que a mãe a acompanhe até lá fora. – Andry respondeu enquanto os Dursley e Petúnia voltavam às suas conversas fúteis.

- Lily, querida. – Charlie meio que interrompeu a mulher, olhando da filha para a janela, significativamente. Lily franziu o cenho para o pai, em sinal de incompreensão, até avistar, um segundo depois, uma ave de penas levemente alaranjadas passar voando bem próxima à janela.

- Filha! – Andry a repreendeu com um chiado.

- Foi mal. – Lily sorriu amarelo para a mãe enquanto se levantava. – Esqueci totalmente da Fifi... Ela vai ficar uma fera! – ela continuou falando consigo mesma enquanto deixava o salão e se encaminhava para o exterior do navio, a coruja indo imediatamente pousar em seu ombro, fincando com uma força decididamente exagerada as garras na pele da garota.

Lily olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém olhando. Ela seguiu com a coruja no ombro até a ala norte e entrou no imenso corredor dos quartos, que se encontrava vazio naquele momento, já que todas as pessoas estavam tomando sol, mergulhando na piscina, tomando café-da-manhã ou fazendo um tour pelo navio.

A coruja voou para a escrivaninha no momento em que Lily fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- Desculpa! Eu... Esqueci, desculpa. – Lily foi devagarzinho até a coruja. Ela esticou a mão e acariciou o bico da ave que se esforçava para virar a cara. – Não seja tão rancorosa! – Lily chiou. A ave não deu sinais de reconciliação. – Então fique sozinha aí, sua orgulhosa.

A ruiva deu as costas à coruja e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

- Ela disse isso mesmo? – Sirius meio que latiu, sorrindo para o amigo quando os dois atravessavam a ala sul, depois de terem ido ao quarto dos pais de James, conversar com a Sra. Potter.

- Disse! – James sorria de orelha à orelha. – Acho que vou ver se encontro ela por aí...

- Vai nessa. – Sirius deu um soco no braço de James enquanto ele saía apressado pelos corredores.

Ele atravessou correndo os corredores enormes do navio, indo até a ala norte. Olhou rapidamente pela porta do salão, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhuma cabeça ruiva. Foi correndo para o corredor dos quartos e não precisou nem de uns segundo para vê-la. Ela estava trancando a porta do quarto, distraída, tendo problemas com a fechadura.

- Quer ajuda? – Ele gritou, ainda no início do corredor.

Ela ergueu a cabeça imediatamente, olhando para ele. Havia uma distância enorme entre eles, mas James conseguiu ver a garota revirar os olhos.

- Não será preciso, Potter. – Ela disse com a voz abafada, tentando fazer a chave girar na fechadura.

- Eu acho que será. – James riu enquanto avançava pelo corredor.

A chave caiu no chão. Lily bufou antes de se agachar para ajuntá-la.

Por que ela não conseguia simplesmente fechar a porta? Por que ela tinha que parecer uma débil mental com apenas UMA chave na mão sem conseguir fechar a maldita porta? Por que a mão dela estava tão... Mole? Por que ele não podia parar de observá-la tão atentamente? Talvez ela conseguisse se concentrar direito.

- Ah, tenha dó. – Ela murmurou para si mesma, irritada com os pensamentos.

- Tem certeza? – James tinha chegado ao lado dela, e estendia amigavelmente a mão para a chave na mão da ruiva.

Ela colocou a chave com cuidado na mão dele, tentando não tremer.

- Não sei o que houve, eu não tive problema com ela antes. – Ela murmurou enquanto dava espaço para James.

Ele sorriu sem encará-la. Ele colocou a chave na fechadura, meio devagar. Tentou girar... e nada.

- Uau, isso foi realmente bem dramático. – Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto os dois explodiam em risadas.

- Sinceramente pensei que fosse dar certo.

- É, depois de toda a história de James Bond, você se empolgou.

- Ainda com essa idéia?! – Ele riu.

- Sério mesmo, eu só estava esperando pela musiquinha.

**- **007 é legal. – Ele disse como se encerrasse o assunto, tentando girar a chave novamente.

Ela começou a andar pelo corredor.

- Então está admitindo que se inspira nisso? – Ela gargalhou.

- É, tá bom. – Ele murmurou com ironia, fazendo força na chave.

- Por favor, não vá quebrá-la. – Ela indicou a chave com a cabeça.

- Acho que... – _Click_. - ... consegui. – Ele entregou a chave para ela, vitorioso.

- Er, obrigada. – Ela disse, se sentindo totalmente idiota.

- De nada. – Ele sorriu e a garota fez força para ignorar a guinada que seu coração tinha dado. - Então... O que você vai fazer agora?

- Na verdade... Não sei. – Lily franziu o cenho, pensativa. – Eu acho que tenho que voltar pro salão... terminar de tomar café.

- Mesmo?

Ela olhou confusa pra ele.

- É, acho que sim.

- Bom, eu ia te perguntar se você não toparia ir pra um... _lugar _comigo. – Ele perguntou cheio de cautela. Lily o encarou, escondendo o terror que começava a tomar conta dela. Ele estava se referindo à ir pra um LUGAR sozinho com ela? E ela pensando que tinha chances dele nem ter ouvido sua inteligentíssima fala de 'você terá outras oportunidades'. Mas ele não parecia estar com segundas intenções, não pela cara com que ele a olhava. Lily pigarreou e tentou desviar o olhar do rosto do garoto.

- É... Que lugar?

- Você verá. – Ele abriu um sorriso típico de um maroto.

- Potter... – O tom ameaçador na voz dela não deixava dúvidas de que com certeza não esperava coisa boa.

- Qual é, Evans... – '_Se eu quisesse te agarrar, agarrava aqui mesmo, não ia te levar pra lugar nenhum_', ele pensou em dizer. Mas achou que era muito contraditório, porque o que ele mais queria era, de fato, agarrá-la. Ele revirou os olhos para o pensamento, voltando a falar: - Só quero te mostrar um lugar que eu encontrei agora há pouco. – Ele sorriu novamente.

Lily passou o peso de um pé para o outro, tomando o cuidado de não olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, porque descobriu que não era muito saudável pra ela mesma. Ela estreitou os olhos para o sorriso de James, e no mesmo momento o maroto fechou a boca, escondendo os dentes brilhantes. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela:

- Nossa, é tão difícil assim?

- O quê?

- Só te pedi pra fazer uma escolha: Ou voltar pra tomar café com a sua família, ou vir comigo pra eu te mostrar um lugar que eu achei aqui no navio. Muito difícil escolher?

Ela suspirou, dando o braço a torcer. Afinal, não poderia realmente ser ruim, poderia? Ir a um lugar com James... CREDO, o alto-mar não fazia bem pra ela.

- É, um a zero pra você. – Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Ah, não, você tem que estar com vontade de ir, não adianta ir só pra se livrar da sua família!

- Bom, considerando que eu acho que você só descobriu esse tal lugar porque estava fazendo exatamente isso, evitando sua família, então acho que você não está em posição de exigir nada. – Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Hmm, um a um. – Ele revirou os olhos e, quando ela menos esperava, segurou a mão da ruiva e começou a guiá-la pelos corredores do navio.

Ela tentou ignorar o calor que parecia irradiar da união das mãos deles, mesmo que James nem parecesse consciente de que segurava a mão da garota na dele. Lily rezou pra que ele não pudesse sentir o coração dela pulsando na palma da mão dele, como se –de uma hora pra outra – o foco do navio todo estivesse naquela parte do corpo dela. James parecia muito concentrado enquanto tentava achar novamente o lugar que ele tinha dito 'ter encontrado' há alguns minutos. Ele tinha um leve sorriso no canto da boca, que Lily revirou os olhos ao ver ali, porque ela NÃO conseguia entender como o sorriso sempre estava ali. Era quase como se, de 10 vezes que ela o visse, em 9 o sorriso estivesse presente. Ou em dez. Era raro ver James sem a 'aura' de alegria dele, sempre calmo. Ela balançou de leve a cabeça ao perceber que isso nem a irritava mais. Antes era sempre 'tão aparentemente calmo sempre!' 'aposto como ele é falso!' 'o sorriso nem deve sair mais dali, ele nem deve ser feliz o tempo todo' 'um feitiço, só pode ser...' Agora ela via que ele realmente encarava as coisas de uma perspectiva diferente do que ela estava habituada, por isso ele parecia sempre mais divertido do que todo mundo. Só não conseguia bater Sirius nessa questão de se divertir com tudo...

James tinha certeza de que para chegar ao 'lugar especial', ele só precisava virar à esquerda no corredor dos quartos, ir em direção à saída para o pátio, mas ao invés de entrar à esquerda mais uma vez, e sair na piscina, tinha que virar à direita, numa porta que parecia ser de acesso restrito, atravessar mais um corredor, subir uma escada e pronto, estava lá. Mas a sensação de ter a mão pequena e delicada de Lily na mão dele era tão pateticamente maravilhosa que ele simplesmente fingiu estar meio perdido e continuar zanzando pelos corredores. Lily não parecia nem ao menos ter notado, uma vez que ela estava muito quieta, tendo em visa que ela nunca parava de resmungar ou fazer observações hilárias. Que ele achava hilárias, quer dizer. Ele esperava que ela não percebesse que a mão dele estava suando enquanto segurava a dela, e também esperou que não estivesse claramente doente. Por que desde quando James Potter sua quando está perto de uma garota? Só quando... bem, deixa pra lá. Mas quando é que ele sua quando está... somente ANDANDO com uma garota? Quando é que ele sua só porque pega na mão dela? '_Quando a garota em questão é Lily, certo _', ele sorriu antes de revirar os olhos.

- É... Potter, você não está perdido, está? – A garota se manifestou com sarcasmo depois de uns dez minutos de silêncio. Eles já tinham voltado ao corredor dos quartos, e agora James estava a guiando pelo caminho certo. Ele conteve um sorriso.

- Não, não estou. – Ele se fez de ofendido.

- Ah, bom, eu pensei que estivesse. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Sabe, né, já que nós andamos por um tempão e acabamos de voltar pro lugar da onde a gente saiu.

- O que te faz pensar que eu estou perdido e não que eu só te enganei e ganhei mais tempo com você? – Ele parou na frente da porta de acesso restrito, em frente à saída para o pátio da piscina.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo decidir, primeiro, se o que ele tinha dito era puro sarcasmo ou ele estava falando sério. E depois de concluir que tinha um jeito de verdade, ela tentou decidir se ficava brava ou ria. Achou que há uma semana atrás ela explodiria com ele, como sempre fazia em Hogwarts, por exemplo. Ele tinha provocado, sido irônico, feito ela perder tempo e ainda estava rindo da cara dela. Isso é o que ela pensaria há uma semana ATRÁS. Agora, bom - além do fato de ela tentar não admitir pra si mesma que andar por uns dez minutos em silêncio com ele, só analisando suas feições, seu jeitinho perfeito... -, ela só conseguia pensar que garotos era mesmo bem bobinhos.

Ela riu.

- Não tem lugar algum, então? – Ela continuava de sobrancelhas levantadas, mas prendia o riso.

- Claro que tem. – Ele ergueu de leve o queixo, se fazendo de superior e escondendo a surpresa por ela não ter feito um escândalo. Ele olhou das mãos unidas para o rosto da garota e abriu um sorriso radiante. Lily teve um momento de batalha interior: Parte dela se despedaçou com o sorriso lindo dele, com a felicidade visível do garoto. Outra parte queria morrer de vergonha, ela sentia que estava um pimentão. Depois, ela queria simplesmente gritar. Queria gritar pra conseguir esvaziar a cabeça desses pensamentos confusos e traidores.

Ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir antes de erguer de leve a mão, carregando a mão dele junto, e indicar a maçaneta da porta que ele segurava com a outra mão:

- Bom, então eu estou esperando.

**-**

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Bom, desculpa pela demora. Eu achei esse capítulo muuuuito tosquinho, sabe, com muito pouco conteúdo. Mas é que assim... semana passada minhas aulas começaram. E esse é meu ano de vestibular, então vai ficar bem complicadinho de ficar att com frequência. Eu espero que nos fins de semana eu consiga escrever normalmente, e aí não fique tanto tempo sem att, mas eu também espero que vocês me entendam. E não me abandonem, por favor. Tanto na TEFV quanto nas outras. Ahn, eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, porque eu tinha duas opções: ou eu esperava mais tempo pra poder pensr numa coisa beeem legal, e fazer um capítulo amior e com coisas mais emociontantes... ou eu terminava ele assim mesmo, deixando ele meio que quase uma completa encheção de linguiça. Se eu escolhesse a primeira alternativa, vocês ficariam BASTANTE tempo sem um cap. novo. Entããão, eu escolhi a segunda e o cap. ficou assim mesmo, meio que uma enrolação. Mas apesar disso, eu achei que ele ficou fofo *-* _

_**Respondendo as Reviews:** _

**Fer C. Potter:** Aw, obrigada :D bom, quanto à vó do James, peço desculpas D: não coloquei ela nesse, mas ela vai aparecer no próximo. \o/

**Luisa Santos**: Leitora nova *-* Obrigada. (: Não faltarããão oportunidades pra ele, a partir de agora. :D

**Vinha:** AIUSHDIUASHDU seu nome era muito melhor, com certeza. u.ú Ah, pois é, minha Lils ficou meio atirada, mas é que eeer, pensa no caso dela, né, ali, com James sem camisa... (66) AUHSDIUAHSD desculpa a demora, flower, te amo!

**Anggie:** Foi maaal, eu demorei :x desculpa mesmo, espero que goste desse. IUASHDIUAH a relação tá rendendo mesmo. :b

**PatCullen: **'_agora uma pergunta para a lily: QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM LILIAN EVANS?' _IAUHSDIAUHIDUAUHS adorei. pois é, terão muitas surpresas ainda... (6)

**Melguinha3:** Obrigada! Espero que goste desse cap. (:

**Babi:** aaah, demorei! :O foi mal. aaaw, babi, o Sirius é assim... é uma coisa complicada. AIUDHIAUSHD ele vai mudar, mas vai ser mais pra frente. e vai ser tipo, diferente do que aconteceu com james. só não sei ainda como vai ser, mas pode ficar susse que o caso lene/sirius é sim, bem sério *-* só não coloquei sirius mudando ainda porque senao ia ficar meio que em segundo plano DEMAIS, sabe, ia ficar apagadão. Colocarei mais pra frente. (: (e yeeah, me chamou certinho. :D:D)

**C. Renault**: IAUHSDIUHASIDUHASIUHD inveja total de Lils. *-* inveja boa, claro. IASUHDIUAHD mas é, né, Lil é perfeita. pelo menos a minha é, aí fico tentando transmitir isso pras pessoas. eu também quero um all star amarelo *-----* total estilo, né :D logo logo teremos uma 'action l/j' IUAHIUDHAIH don't worry.

**Shakinha**: IAUHSIDUHA bom, ela tá dando meio mole, mas é impropositalmente, né. ;D Obg, espero que goste desse cap. (:

**Mila Xavier**: Aw, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Não sabe quanto significa pra mim, saber que tem leitoras como você que acham que eu escrevo bem e que se divertem de verdade com as minhas piras. :D bom, desucpa a demora, espero que goste, já que a oportunidade de Lils veio mais rápido do que o esperado. IAUSHDIUAHD

**Paty Felton:** IAUSHDIAUHD 'lily super provocativa' foi bom. desculpa a demora!

**Gabi F**: Bom, nem comento sore a demora né? IAUSHDIUAH capaz, gabs, como se eu tivesse moral pra falar de demora. u.u Bom, eu total surtei aqui com James escorado na porta, então nem morri quando você comentou sobre isso, né. IAUHSDIUAHSDIUHA (bate o/) SIIIM, six falando daquele jeito é total sirius, e é total a gente. IAUSHDIUAH também pensei nisso *-* bom, o dia que a gente puder chamar uns marotos pro nosso quarto né... (66) e argh, viajei um pouco na parada do msn, né, mas já que é UA, aproveitei. ASDIAUH pelo menos tu gostou. Sobre as reações...acho que são esperadas, né? Lily super perfeita, não era pra menos. E a última frase dela...digamos que eu tenho uma conclusão: deu o que falar. IAUSHDIUAHDIUHASIDUHIAUSHDIUAHSIDUH (GO, LILY.) desculpa a MINHA demora, te adooooooro guria.

**Veronica D. M.**: Aw, obrigada *-* eu é que adoro saber que tem gente que gosta! \o/ desculpa a demora. D:

-

Gente, antes de ir eu queria falar mais uma coisinha: OBRIGADA. mesmo. pelas reviews, pelo apoio, pelos 'eu adorei', pelas cobranças (viiinha, gabs IASHUDIUAHSDIH), OBRIGADA mari *-* por perceber meus errinhos BEM básicos tipo '007' (hehe, abafa). Obrigada pelas novas leitoras, e pelas que estão lendo desde o começo. Obrigada pelo apoio quanto à quantidade de capítulos. :D provavelmente agora eu faça mais capítulos mesmo, e com menos conteúdo, porque aí não demoro tanto pra att. Obrigada por tudo, de verdade. É o que me dá vontade de continuar escrevendo \o/ beeijos, até o próximo cap.


	7. Descobrindo

**Capítulo 7 - Descobrindo**

**-**

* * *

- Uau. – Foi só o que Lily conseguiu dizer quando James abriu a porta que dava para um pátio do navio. O pátio aberto devia ter no máximo uns 100 metros quadrados, ficava totalmente acima de todos os níveis do navio, como se fosse um terraço. Parada lá, de pé, ela podia ver a extensão do mar por todos os lados que olhasse.

- Não valeu a pena? – James sorriu ao ver a reação da garota.

- Muito. – Lily girava nos próprios pés, observando o céu, o mar, a grandiosidade de tudo.

- Só não vá babar, Evans. – Ele alfinetou, encarando-a enquanto ela admirava-se, boquiaberta.

- Ah, vá se ferrar. – Ela murmurou sem dar muita importância, dando uns passos à frente.

Ele riu baixinho.

- O que exatamente é aqui? – Lily parou de olhar ao redor e encarou o maroto.

- Área exclusiva, eu acho. Sabe, lazer e essas coisas. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas acho que ninguém nunca vem aqui, porque não tem nada pra se fazer.

- Nada pra se fazer? – a ruiva se admirou. – Meu Deus, James, isso aqui é lindo! Ninguém precisa de mais nada quando se tem uma vista assim e-

- Nossa, vou procurar mais lugares bonitos pra te mostrar, se toda vez que você se sentir assim você me chamar de James. – O garoto sorriu de sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Ha ha. – Lily desdenhou. – Nem vá se acostumando, Potter.

- Ah! Qual é o grande problema em me chamar pelo primeiro nome? E de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome? Hein, _Lily_?

Lily encarou a cara de cachorro abandonado dele. Qual era o problema? Sabe Deus qual era o problema! Naquela hora, naquele lugar, com aquela paisagem, ela não via problema em nada.

- Bom... – Ela começou meio relutante – acho que nenhum. Problema nenhum...

James abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Era patético, pra ela, ver como ele parecia se sentir feliz com essas coisas simples. Mas ela estava começando a se sentir feliz também. '_Sabe-se lá porquê'_, ela repetiu para si mesma.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo, mas Lily não estava totalmente consciente de nada. Ela ainda admirava, encantada, a paisagem. James se sentou no chão, também olhando a paisagem de vez em quando, mas os seus olhos não saíam mesmo era da ruiva que estava de pé um pouco mais à frente, parecendo receber as boas vibrações da natureza.

A garota passou mais alguns instantes de pé, depois respirou fundo e sorriu, antes de ir se juntar ao maroto.

- Você gosta mesmo, né. – Ela o ouviu perguntar e voltou-se para ele.

- Do quê?

- Da... Natureza, eu acho. Sei lá, você parece gostar, pelo menos. Eu semp- Quer dizer, eu já reparei que, em Hogwarts, às vezes você vai até o jardim e fica lá, parecendo aproveitar o sol ou algo do tipo. Sem fazer mais nada, sabe.

- É. É realmente uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer... Aproveitar o sol, a brisa, essas coisas. Mas definitivamente não entendi a parte do 'sem fazer mais nada'.

- Ah, é que normalmente as pessoas vão lá pra fora e ficam, sei lá, conversando, às vezes tem uns grupinhos tocando violão, cantando, tem gente que faz os deveres, e você só fica lá, de olhos fechados, quieta, na sua.

- Pois é. – Lily riu. – É que meu violão fica em casa, sabe, e eu não acho que seja muito afinada pra ficar cantando na beira do lago. E a Lene prefere ficar agitando dentro do castelo, então normalmente eu vou lá pra fora sozinha. Mas ficar quieta não é uma imposição. – Ela fez uma pausa pra deitar de costas no chão. – Não é como se eu não fosse conversar se alguém chegasse pra conversar comigo. – Ela terminou, de olhos fechados.

- Com quem a Marlene prefere ficar 'agitando' dentro do castelo? – James perguntou malicioso.

- Er. – Lily teria revirado os olhos se eles não estivessem fechados. – Não quis dizer nesse sentido. Ela só prefere aproveitar o tempo livre pra colocar a conversa em dia com as outras amigas, sabe, das outras casas.

- Ah. E você? Eu nunca vejo você com meninas das outras casas.

- Sou meio anti-social. – Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso.

- Mas durante a semana sempre te vejo com as meninas do nosso ano. Da nossa casa.

- É. Mas é que eu convivo com elas, né, diariamente. Elas meio que descobriram, mesmo sem querer, que eu não sou tão metida e insuportável quanto eu pareço ser.

- O quê?! – James se surpreendeu com a resposta. Lily abriu os olhos para a surpresa do garoto.

- O quê o quê? – Ela perguntou com a mão na frente dos olhos por causa do sol.

- Você não parece metida e insuportável! – Ele disse revirando os olhos, parecendo indignado com a tolice da ruiva.

Lily sorriu com a resposta. Meninos podiam ser tão fofos às vezes, mesmo sem perceber.

- Bom, talvez você seja o único a pensar assim. – Ela voltou a fechar os olhos, sorrindo de leve. James se deitou também, de olhos abertos e com o rosto virado para o lado, encarando a garota.

- Bom então você ficaria espantada em saber que a metade masculina de Hogwarts definitivamente não acha que você parece metida e insuportável. – Ele disse de mau-humor depois de alguns segundos. Lily gargalhou.

- Cala a boca! – Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o garoto, que a olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Ela revirou os olhos antes de voltar o rosto para frente e fechar os olhos novamente.

Passaram-se uns bons minutos de um silêncio confortável, antes que James voltasse a falar:

- Quer dizer então que você toca violão. – Lily virou o rosto e olhou para ele.

- E guitarra. – Ela franziu o cenho – Por quê?

- Sério? – Ele parecia surpreso de verdade. - É que eu não fazia idéia, só tinha falado por falar.

- Ah. – Um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu nos lábios da garota. – Já sei. A idéia da Lily Evans certinha não corresponde a uma garota que toca guitarra. Ou violão.

Antes que James pudesse responder, ela emendou:

- Assim como o fato de ter um estilo diferente também não bate com a idéia que as pessoas fazem da monitora-chefe exemplar. – Ela concluiu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

- É, dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar. – Ele sorriu.

- O que prova que o que você afirmou agora há pouco não faz sentido. – Ela disse vitoriosa.

- O quê?

- Sobre 'a metade masculina de Hogwarts'.

- Mas eu disse que eles não te acham metida e insuportável. – Ele fez uma carranca. – O que não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ter ou não talento pra música.

- Não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o céu azul sem nuvens. – Eu estava me referindo ao fato de que homens não se sentem atraídos por cdfs chatas.

- Mas, acredite em mim, eles não te vêem como uma cdf chata.

Lily olhou pra ele na mesma hora. Ele tinha dito que ela realmente parecia uma cdf chata. Sirius também tinha dito!

- Ah, não? – Ela perguntou em tom desafiador.

- Não. – James respondeu, um pouco mais mal-humorado do que Lily achou que ele tinha o direito de ficar. – Quer dizer, claro que tem uns e outros que realmente pensam que você seja santinha e uma megera indomável, mas...

- COMO É QUE É?! – Lily se fez de ofendida, levantando-se até ficar sentada de frente para o garoto.

- 'Tô brincando! – James sorriu.

- Sei. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, não totalmente...

- Potter! – Ela se indignou, prendendo o riso.

- Sério mesmo, tem um tal de Glinsth que definitivamente não fez questão de guardar segredo sobre te achar uma megera. – Ele revirou os olhos. – E qual é a grande dificuldade pra botar meu primeiro nome pra fora? – Ele também se sentou, se fazendo de ofendido.

- Argh, nenhuma! – Ela revirou os olhos. – É só o costume. Gabriel Glinsth? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É.

- Meu Deus, que otário. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Desde quando ele fica me difamando pela escola?

- Não sei, Lily. Só sei que ele te acha uma megera porque Sirius me disse que ouviu ele gritar isso no salão principal um dia, no café da manhã.

- Nossa. – Lily ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. – Eu bem que desconfiei que ele tinha ficado meio chateado _demais_ quando eu o azarei no corredor do terceiro andar...

- Você o azarou?! – James se surpreendeu.

- Arram.

- E desde quando 'monitoras-chefes exemplares' azaram garotos pelos corredores?

- Desde que eles se acham espertos o suficiente pra agarrar as monitoras-chefes!

James estreitou os olhos, quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Acho que quando a gente voltar de férias, vou ter uma conversinha com esse Glinsth...

Lily ia responder, mas interrompeu o pensamento antes de conseguir formular a primeira palavra. James parecia tão legal, ali, sem ficar fazendo brincadeirinhas infantis, sem ironizar toda e qualquer coisa... Parecendo se importar mesmo com ela. Mesmo com essas coisas banais, ele parecia de verdade ter ciúmes dela. Ele parecia mesmo _gostar_ dela. De repente, outra frase veio à sua cabeça. Ela queria perguntar pra ele se tudo o que ele falava era realmente verdade. Se não era só mais uma das graçinhas dele, como tantas outras.

- James?

- Hm?

Mas de repente a pergunta 'Por que você faz tudo isso?' parecia muito idiota. Ela ainda podia acrescentar: 'Quero dizer, você realmente gosta de mim, ou fica fazendo essas coisas só por fazer?'. Mas mesmo assim, parecia muito imbecil. Porque ela tinha que admitir que de uns tempos pra cá, ele estava mais maduro, e ela não via muito sentido em um garoto ficar mentindo sobre essas coisas. Não depois de tanto tempo. Depois de tanta insistência, seguidas por tantas recusas...

"_Pensar nisso é perigoso. Potencialmente perigoso_", ela pensou, e sacudiu de leve a cabeça.

- Lily? – Ele a chamou quando viu que ela estava imersa em pensamentos.

- Ah, desculpa. – Ela franziu o cenho, se sentindo completamente idiota. Olhou para baixo, analisando o vestido tomara que caia alaranjado de bolinhas brancas que tinha colocado por cima do biquíni pra poder ir tomar café com a família... – Ahn, James, acho que tenho que voltar, sabe, minha mãe já deve estar me procurando.

- Você ia me perguntar alguma coisa. – Ele disse. E não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Ia, mas deixa pra lá. – Ela começou a se despedir mentalmente da sensação maravilhosa que era estar naquele lugar, com aquela imensidão.

James já estava a olhando profundamente de novo. Ela passou os olhos pelo pátio e voltou a olhar pra ele, sem graça. Era nessas horas que o silêncio se tornava incômodo e constrangedor. Ela se levantou e alisou o vestido e pigarreou fraquinho, tentando fazer descer o bolo que tinha se formado na garganta, quando ia falar, James se levantou também, se aproximando dela.

"_Epa. Alerta vermelho"_

Lily ofegou sonoramente quando James continuou se aproximando. Ele parou devagar e riu fraquinho da reação da garota. Ela era simplesmente única... tão simplesmente perfeita e inocentemente transparente ao mesmo tempo! Como é que conseguia negar tão fervorosamente que gostava dele? Para ele, não restavam mais dúvidas. Lily já tinha passado a demonstrar isso, mesmo que inconscientemente. Agora só o que faltava era ela mesma cair na real. Aceitar o fato de que estava, sim, apaixonada por ele. Que sentia o mesmo que ele sentia em relação à ela. Como um raio, um pensamento perpassou a sua mente: Ela precisava de mais demonstrações da parte dele. Era só disso que ela precisava, que ele provasse que gostava dela realmente. Que provasse de verdade.

No instante em que percebeu isso, ele parou de se aproximar. Pode sentir na mesma hora os músculos de Lily relaxarem, ela era mesmo uma boba por ficar tendo essas reações exageradas. Ele sorriu de novo e acariciou o rosto da ruiva, olhando-a profundamente.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse intensamente, fazendo o coração da garota entrar em parafuso: acelerar, acelerar mais, acelerar muito mais, dar algumas piruetas e enfim, parar. Pra depois voltar a bater com um ritmo mais compassado, mas tão forte que ela não se surpreenderia se ele pudesse escutar.

E ele podia, ela sabia que ele podia.

- P-pelo quê? – Ele estava tão próximo que ela tinha que olhar pra cima para encarar as orbes castanho-esverdeadas dele. Ela sentia a respiração tranqüila dele no seu rosto e se sentiu ruborizar por ser tão idiota e estar visivelmente ofegante. O caminho entre sua orelha e o queixo estava particularmente mais quente, onde ele tinha tocado delicadamente.

- Por ter escolhido vir conhecer o lugar, em vez de voltar pra ficar com a sua família.

- Oh, pode acreditar que é uma escolha fácil quando se é irmã de Petúnia. – Lily disse, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Mesmo assim, passou um tempo comigo. – James rebateu na mesma hora. – Obrigado. – Ele repetiu.

Lily ofegou um 'De nada' e, depois de muito esforço, conseguiu se desprender do olhar profundo do garoto, passando por ele e saindo do pátio, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-

* * *

**N/A:** heeeeeeey! :D tentei não demorar muito! espero que gostem, eu achei esse cap fofo. sei que tá meio parada, mas o próximo cap já vai ter mais agitãção! (66)

-

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Shakinha:** que bom que gostou (: aah, obrigada,vou precisar de sorte mesmo! :D

**Vinha:** naaaaaaaass, eu quase NEM quero ir. Pra um lugar escondido com James, quero dizer. IAUHSDIAUHSIDUHAS vou tentar não demorar tanto daqui pra frente! :D te amo demaaaaaaais, flower.

**Gabi F:** aaaw, que bom que só tenho amigas compreensivas! aiusdhiaushdiuahsiduh :D ah, o lugar nem é "O LUGAR" né, mas achei fofo. sei lá, espero que vocês também gostem (: te amo gabs :*

**Sabrina Alves:** aw, leitora nova! *-* obrigada!

**Mila Xavier:** Obrigada pelo 'boa sorte' :D espero que goste do cap., beijo!

**Fer C. Potter:** IASHDIUAHSUDIH obrigada *-* aw, pois é. também não sei pra que tanta coisa pra estudar, argh D:

**melguinha3:** que bom que gostou!:D vou continuar sim, don't worry.:*

**C. Renault:** Pois é, "Petty" insuportável. IAUSHDIUASHDIUAHS e a família Dursley então, vixe. aaah, eu disse que a action viria logo,não? IAUSHDIUASHD capítulo 8 promete. (6)

-

beeeijos, seeya.


	8. Por água abaixo

**Capítulo 8 - Por água abaixo**

**-**

Mesmo com todos os 'minha mãe deve estar me procurando' e 'tenho que voltar' que usara como desculpa, Lily sabia que voltar ou não voltar para o salão do café-da-manhã era completamente indiferente. Pensando assim, ao voltar ao corredor principal, ela foi direto para o quarto.

- Voltei. – Ela murmurou para a coruja enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si. Fiona não deu sinais de que estava acordada, então a ruiva, permanecendo em silêncio, se deixou cair na cama. Todos os pensamentos de 'por que diabos estou sorrindo?' tinham evaporado, e agora a cabeça dela era quase como um grande vazio, exceto pelos flashes de expressões de James. No fim, ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde a hora que ela tinha voltado para o quarto, mas decidiu se levantar e tentar se conectar com Marlene.

_Hey!_ – Ela digitou depois de um momento ínfimo de alegria ao ver que amiga estava online.

Mas só o que teve como resposta foi o vácuo. Depois de bufar por alguns minutos esperando resposta, ela chegou à conclusão de que Lene deveria ter saído e deixado o msn ligado, então tentaria falar com ela mais tarde. Ela já estava quase desligando o computador para sair do quarto quando se deu conta do simples fato de que poderia se encontrar com James a qualquer momento se colocasse os pés pra fora do quarto. Mas no mesmo instante em que começava a pensar que teria que ficar trancafiada no quarto, tirou esses pensamentos ridículos da cabeça. Ela era Lily Evans, e estava ali num cruzeiro. Pois bem, ela iria aproveitar, e não ficar se preocupando com caras totalmente gostosos e lindos que conseguem ser surpreendentes e essas coisas.

* * *

- Mas eu certamente tenho que comprar um vestido para essa noite! – Uma senhora, com seus sessenta e poucos anos, sorriu ao ver um vestido preto em uma das araras da loja em que Lily se encontrava.

- Eu não estou nem aí pra roupa que vou usar... – Outra senhora disse para ela, sorrindo. – Só quero saber é de dançar!

Lily segurou o riso e continuou olhando os vestidos expostos, procurando algum que a interessasse.

- Mas você tem que estar à altura do seu par. – A primeira senhora disse em tom solene, arrancando risadas das amigas. - E meu neto estará usando um terno finíssimo, portanto tratem de se arrumar. – Ela zombou.

- E quem é que disse que queremos dançar com seu neto, Mafalda? – A que aparentava ser mais nova se manifestou, rindo.

- Você foi a que mais se animou quando eu disse que tinha o convencido a dançar conosco! – Ela apontou, arrancando mais risadas. Elas continuaram a conversar e ver os vestidos, fazendo um alvoroço dentro da loja.

Lily escolheu alguns vestidos para provar e uma das vendedoras a acompanhou até os provadores no final da loja.

- Precisando de alguma coisa, meu nome é Taylor. – Ela sorriu simpaticamente.

- Ok, obrigada. – A ruiva respondeu fechando a cortina.

-... Ora, mas esse é abusado demais! – Lily pôde ouvir as senhoras se aproximando dos provadores também, e a voz daquela primeira era a que prevalecia entre todas as outras. – Eu fiquei sabendo que o coração do meu neto já tem dona, portanto nada de assanhamento! – Ela riu, seguida pelas outras.

Balançando a cabeça, Lily se olhou no espelho, gostando do terceiro vestido que estava provando. Tinha tons de preto, cinza e um salmão bem suave. Era tomara que caia com listras verticais mescladas que seguiam as curvas dela. Ela sorriu para a imagem no espelho, tentando não pensar por que diabos ela estava se deixando levar, ficando tão boba com o simples fato de pensar na pessoa pela qual ela estava escolhendo um vestido novo.

* * *

- Filha, vamos! A festa já começou faz quase uma hora! – Andry batia à porta, apressando a ruiva. Lily estava com o vestido que comprar naquela tarde, e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com uma mecha do próprio cabelo. A franja tinha sido presa no alto da cabeça, no típico _look_ de estrela de cinema.

- Pronto. – Lily abriu a porta, sorrindo e esperando a reação da mãe.

- Que vestido é esse? – Andry perguntou com a boca aberta ao ver o vestido. – Você está linda!

- Comprei hoje à tarde. Não resisti. – A ruiva deu uma voltinha no mesmo lugar. – Estou bem mesmo?

- Perfeita. – Andry sorriu. – Depois vai me dizer qual foi a loja, porque eu ainda não passei no shopping. E você foi no salão?

- Não. – Lily fez careta. – Petty estava lá a tarde inteira, não estava? Eu é que não ia lá também.

- Vocês duas... – Andry balançou a cabeça enquanto as duas andavam em direção ao salão Royale, onde a festa de gala estaria acontecendo.

Lily estacou ao chegar na porta do salão de festas. O espaço era enorme, e a decoração estava perfeita. Havia uma banda tocando um blues bem suave, enquanto as conversas enchiam o ambiente. Lily forçou a vista para achar Petúnia e a família do noivo entre as mesas ocupadas.

- Ali. – Ela apontou para os pais antes de se encaminharem para unto dos companheiros.

- A que horas o jantar será servido? – A ruiva escutou Válter perguntar para Petúnia, e revirou os olhos, varrendo o salão com os orbes verdes. Não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar Sirius sentado no bar, conversando com uma mulher que Lily achava ser velha demais para ele, mesmo para quem ficava com qualquer tipo de mulher.

Ela sorriu para a mãe e se levantou, aproximando-se do bar. Sirius acenou para ela quando a ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado e continuou conversando com a mulher, enquanto Lily pedia algo para beber e observava discretamente a moça. Parecia familiar, mas ela tinha certeza de que nunca havia a visto. E chamar de _moça_ não era realmente a melhor forma de descrevê-la, já que devia ter perto de quarenta anos, mas mesmo assim Lily estava meio encantada com a beleza da mulher, que podia passar facilmente por uma atriz hollywoodiana. Ela sorriu discretamente, percebendo que não era assim tão espantoso que Sirius estivesse conversando com ela.

-... Eles estão mesmo demorando. – Lily conseguiu ouvir o que a mulher dizia. – Bom, vou dar uma conferida pra ver o que aconteceu. Juízo, Sirius. – Ela sorriu e virou-se para a saída.

- E aí, Evans. – Ele virou-se de novo para o bar, olhando para a ruiva, da cabeça aos pés.

- Black! – Ela fez uma careta, indignada pela falta de discrição do garoto. – Pare de me olhar assim. – Ela disse entre dentes enquanto bebia um gole da sua dose de uísque.

- O quê!? – O cara-de-pau sorriu. – Você é gata, deveria ficar feliz que os homens te olhem.

Ela sentiu o rosto ruborizar e revirou os olhos, rindo.

- Sim, eu fico super lisonjeada. – Ela disse com ironia. – Mas você podia ser um pouquinho mais discreto.

- De nada. – Ele esvaziou o copo, lançando um sorriso para ela. Ela conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual Lene estava apaixonada por ele. Assim como James, eles tinham um jeito totalmente malicioso de agira, que, apesar dos pesares, fazia com que elas caíssem aos seus pés. – Sabe, convivendo com você fora de Hogwarts, eu até consigo entender porque é que o Pontas é tão louco por você.

Lily se engasgou e se recompôs, tossindo.

- Eu não sou diferente quando estou em Hogwarts. – Ela ignorou a última parte do que ele havia dito.

- Ah, não! – Ele gargalhou. – Só fica me enchendo o saco o dia inteiro, não posso fazer nada!

- Porque é a minha obrigação, oras. – Ela tomou mais um gole. – Ou você acha que eu sinto um prazer imensurável em ter que ficar correndo atrás de vocês pra dar bronca? Sinceramente, eu nunca gostei das atividades de babá...

- Ai, assim você me ofende. – Ele riu, mas foi interrompido por James.

- Estou atrapalhando? – Ele perguntou, falsamente irritado, rindo logo depois e lançando um olhar penetrante à ruiva, antes de desgrudar os olhos dos dela e percorrer o corpo, voltando a olhar para cima.

- Viu, não sou só eu. – Sirius comentou rindo e Lily agradeceu por estar escuro o suficiente para ela aparentar somente um leve rubor, já que se estivesse na claridade as pessoas veriam como ela se assemelhava a um pimentão.

- Desculpe, é que você está linda. Como sempre. – James disse com um sorriso contido.

- Pelo menos ele pede desculpas. – Ela comentou tentando disfarçar o desespero interior.

- Bom, você encontrou sua mãe? – Sirius perguntou ao amigo antes de pedir mais uma dose e se levantar.

- Na verdade não. – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Lily.

- Estranho, porque ela tinha ido até o quarto dela ver se você e seu pai estavam bem.

- É, eu não estava no quarto.

- Bom, já que você nem ao menos olha pra mim enquanto eu falo, eu estou me retirando. – Sirius se fingiu de ofendido. – Até logo pra vocês, aproveitem a festa.

- Você também. – Lily riu e ele acenou com o copo cheio, indo em direção ao meio do salão, que já estava cheio. A música havia aumentado de volume e era quase impossível ver as mesas, por causa da quantidade de pessoas que circulavam pelo salão.

- Ahn, tudo bem? – James perguntou ao se sentar ao lado da ruiva que estava com o olhar perdido nos convidados.

- Tudo. – Ela encarou o moreno e terminou de esvaziar o copo, abrindo um sorriso.

- Você não vai me dar trabalho hoje de novo, vai? – Ele perguntou rindo, indicando o copo dela com o olhar, antes de tomar um gole da sua própria dose.

- Coitado. – Lily riu, balançando a cabeça. – Talvez eu não devesse nem estar bebendo, porque minha família está aqui. Mas acho que meus pais estão tão felizes que não vão nem reparar.

- Eles não vão nem te ver. – Ele passou os olhos pelo salão lotado.

- É. – Ela pediu outra dose.

- Não significa que você tenha que se embebedar. – Ele olhou feio para ela.

- James, qual é! – Ela revirou os olhos. – Não preciso de um tutor.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Ele ergueu as mãos, se rendendo.

- Droga. - A ruiva falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois. – Minha irmã está vindo pra cá. – Ela levantou rapidamente da cadeira e usou as mãos para se apoiar no balcão, se desequilibrando momentaneamente.

- Lily, você é tão fraca pra bebida, por que é que você beb...?

- Shh, vamos sair daqui. – Ela riu e pegou o garoto pela mão, arrastando-o para fora do salão.

Ela saiu andando pelo navio, puxando um James intrigado atrás dela. Parou quando chegaram à proa, o único mais vazio que Lily encontrou no exterior do navio.

- Uau. – Ela soltou a mão do garoto e se dirigiu à grade de proteção, admirando o mar tão próximo deles. – Que medo. – Ela disse ao notar o quão mais fundo parecia ficar durante a noite.

James riu, aproximando-se também, debruçando-se sobre a grade.

- Uau – Ele imitou a ruiva, antes de se virar de costas apoiar os cotovelos nas barras de metal.

- Não é estranho? – Lily sorriu, ainda olhando par baixo.

- O quê?

- Que apesar de nos preocuparmos tanto com a nossa vida, de tanta coisa acontecer... é estranho saber que perto da imensidão do mundo, nós não significamos nada.

- Além de tudo você fica profetizando quando bebe... – Ele riu e ela o encarou com os olhos estreitos, ficando na mesma posição que ele.

- Ok, já parei. – Ela fez bico.

- Eu estou brincando. – Ele tentou não encostar nela. Tentou evitar a vontade que praticamente guiava o seu corpo quando a via, controlou a vontade de passar seus braços ao redor do corpo delicado da garota e apertá-la contra ele. Ele ficou encarando-a, admirando os olhos verdes que pareciam ainda mais verdes sob a luz das estrelas, realçados ainda mais pelo delineador preto e o brilho prateado que enfeitava os olhos.

- É, eu sei. – Lily respondeu sem nem lembrar o que ele tinha dito. – Na verdade, eu acho que aprendi a gostar disso. – Ela sorriu de leve, desviando os olhos dos dele.

- De quê?

- Das suas brincadeirinhas. – Ela se afastou da grade e deu alguns passos para trás, olhando para o céu. – Olha quantas estrelas! – Ela sorriu, fazendo James sorrir com a visão: Lily de frente para ele, a alguns passos de distância, de braços abertos e sorrindo para o céu.

Era absurda a maneira como ela agia por impulsão, sempre parecendo viver o momento, sempre parecendo não ligar para o que os outros pensavam. O sorriso dele desapareceu quando ela desgrudou os olhos do céu e os olhares deles se encontraram. Ela deixou os braços caírem e não desviou o olhar dessa vez, encarando os olhos profundos de James. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que ela estava agindo assim? Por que ela se sentia tão feliz? A resposta agora era simples: Ela não estava mais negando o amor que sentia. Os sentimentos de insegurança haviam desaparecido, ela não tinha mais motivos para ficar protelando a situação. James parecia gostar dela de verdade, e ela não tinha como ficar se enganando mais. Não depois da festa que as borboletas estavam dando em seu estômago, e do sorriso automático que vinha aos seus lábios quando ele a encarava dessa maneira.

Ela se aproximou sem tirar os olhos do garoto, vendo-o levantar as sobrancelhas e ficar ainda mais bonito quando sorriu de lado, aparentando surpresa e expectativa ao mesmo tempo. Ele desencostou-se da grade e deu um passo à frente, quase se encostando à ruiva. Ela respirou fundo e ignorou as batidas violentas do seu coração enquanto os olhos dele iam dos seus olhos à sua boca. Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu de leve quando James tocou o seu rosto, fazendo sua pele queimar sob o toque.

- Jam-

- Shh. – Ele sorriu e passou o dedo pelos lábios da garota, antes de capturá-los lenta e carinhosamente, aumentando o ritmo com vontade.

Lily sentiu-se amolecer no instante em que a língua de James encontrou a sua, mas a moleza passou no mesmo segundo. A garota passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enroscando seus dedos entre os fios sedosos e sentiu James passando um dos braços pela sua cintura e puxando-a mais para perto, enquanto a outra segurava quase delicadamente a sua nuca. Os dois se separam ofegantes e Lily não conseguiu não sorrir ao olhar para os olhos brilhantes de James. Ele segurou as duas mãos da ruiva, sentindo o próprio coração batendo loucamente enquanto sorria do rubor da garota.

- Eu juro que se permanecermos em silêncio eu vou enlouquecer. – Ela disse depois de um segundo em que só o que James fazia era encará-la, com aquele brilho nos olhos e um sorriso perfeito no rosto.

Ele gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás e puxando Lily de volta para perto, deixando-a de costas para ele e envolvendo-a com os braços, apoiando o queixo entre o ombro e o rosto dela. Lily sentiu-se arrepiar com a respiração dele tão próxima e virou o rosto na direção dele, sorrindo ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente.

- Sabe, - ele disse ainda de olhos fechados – você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. – Ele terminou, respirando fundo e beijando o pescoço de Lily, fazendo-a tremer.

Algum tempo se passou em silêncio, ate que James abriu os olhos, a respiração de volta ao normal, e virou a garota de frente para ele. Lily parou com as mãos encostadas no seu peito, ambos se encarando.

- Mas se agora _você _continuar em silêncio, eu vou realmente acreditar que está arrependida. – Ele arregalou os olhos e, em milésimos de segundo a expressão dele era de tortura, quando ele pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele fez menção de soltar sua cintura.

- Não pense nisso. – Ela levou uma das mãos ao braço dele, impedindo-o e fazendo-o relaxar a expressão. – Eu não estou arrependida. – Ela disse ao passar os braços pelo pescoço dele novamente.

James sorriu ao apertar o abraço, sentindo a felicidade descomunal de, finalmente, poder tê-la nos braços.

- Eu te amo. – Foi Lily quem disse em seu ouvido, antes de beijar sua bochecha e voltar a enterrar a cabeça no seu peito.

* * *

**N/A:** oooooi pessoas! MIL DESCULPAS! eu sei, demorei séculos. D: eu peço que me entendam, tô em ano de vestibular e além do cursinho parece que meus professores do colégio piraram e estão dando trabalhos em cima de trabalhos, tipo aquelas apresentações de oitava série, sabem? sucks. mas enfim, quando eu tenho tempo eu tô tentando escrever, mas são tantas fics e tantas idéias que fica difícil. E eu tinha meio que empacado nesse cap, mas hoje sentei na frente do pc e pensei 'é hoje que sai' IUASHDIUAHSD e pronto, tá aí. espero que gostem. beijos, até o próximo!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**'Luu Prongs:** obg *-* aaah, agora cena fofa é o que não vai faltar! IUASHIUHDIAUSH desculpa a demora!

**Fer C. Potter:** aw, obrigada. ;D espero que tenha gostado desse. (:

**Shakinha:** Fala sério, James é perfeito *-*

**Bellah:** sim, continuarei posntando, apesar da demora *se esconde* beijos, obrigada!

**Mila Xavier:** IUASHDIUAHSIDUH estou perdoada, ufa. nééé, James MARA. *-*

**Veronica D. M.:** obrigada! :D:D

**Sabrina Alves:** aw, fico aliviada de saber que as pessoas gostaram do lugar. IAUSHDIUHAS porque eu criei tão na louca, sabe, foi na hora mesmo. e é tão simples, né, e tão perfeito *-* nossa, nem fale. se eu fosse a lily não saía mais! IASHIDUHASIHD desculpa a demora D: obg, continue lendo!

**C. Renault:** não é jogada de marketing não! *calúnia* IUASHDIUHAUDHIAUSHDIUHASIDUSAH sei lá, espero estar no nível das expectativas. mas don't worry, terão mais caps fofos. *-* a lene! tava esperando pra ver quem é que ia reparar que ela sumiu total. :x calm down, ela vai aparecer. (: beijos, obrigada!

**Babi:** babizinha! lol sei que entende...fica me chamando de mongol. IAHSIDUHAIUDHAIUHDIUA olha aí hein, escrevi *-* espero que goste!


	9. Lado Potter

**Capítulo 9 - Lado Potter**

**-**

- Lily, eu estou falando sério! – Petúnia gritava contidamente em frente ao quarto da irmã. – Se você não sair daí em um minuto, o problema é seu!

- Petty, eu NÃO vou sair em um minuto, VÁ EMBORA. – Lily deixou a cabeça cair novamente no travesseiro.

A noite de ontem parecia ter sido um sonho, algo muito distante. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos sem que se passasse um filme sobre os acontecimentos da festa, sem que se lembrasse do exato momento em que dissera 'eu te amo' a James. Ela sorriu involuntariamente ao se lembrar do beijo, da sensação maravilhosa que era estar nos braços do garoto. Depois do beijo, eles tinham permanecido em silêncio por algum tempo, sendo logo interrompidos pela avó de James. A ruiva ficara da cor do cabelo no momento em que Mafalda Potter, a famosa avó de James, tinha aparecido no pátio do navio à procura do neto e visto os dois abraçados. Ela soltara imediatamente o garoto, mas James continuara com os braços ao redor dela. No mesmo instante, porém, Mafalda chegara até ele e – sem nem ao menos olhar para a garota – saíra puxando o neto com certa violência.

- Desculpe. – James movimentou os lábios sem emitir som, com um sorriso de desculpas, e Lily, em meio ao rubor, piscou assentindo. No momento em que ficara sozinha, porém, ela foi tomada por um furacão de sentimentos. Era como se ela quisesse gritar e gargalhar ao mesmo tempo, mas uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça a perturbava com um simples '_eu te amo_ é uma expressão muito, muito forte'.

- Lily, querida. – A voz de Charlie invadiu o quarto. Lily respirou fundo e saiu debaixo das cobertas.

- Oi, pai. – Ela tentou sorrir no meio da careta. A ressaca estava a torturando.

- Nós já podemos descer do navio! – Ele exclamou como se contasse uma novidade. – Vamos, estamos te esperando.

- Pai, minha cabeç-

- Nem pensar, nós vamos passear pela cidade! Não vai ficar sozinha aqui dentro, não senhora! – Ele disse energicamente, sorrindo.

- Vamos, anormal. – Petúnia ainda estava ali, ao lado do pai.

- Vá se fer-

- Shh. – Charlie interrompeu, fazendo cara feia para as duas. – Vamos querida, estamos te esperando no saguão.

- Ok, ok... – Lily foi fechando a porta ao lançar um olhar fulminante à irmã.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, Lily saía do quarto vestindo shorts de alfaiataria, uma sandália rasteira e uma camiseta branca básica, regata. Com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e o wayfarer de oncinha, a ruiva levava apenas o celular e um comprimido para dor de cabeça nas mãos.

- Até que enfim. – A mãe de Válter revirou os olhos quando Lily se aproximou. Já passava das dez horas e os corredores do navio estavam praticamente desertos. Lily só não sabia se era devido ao fato de que a festa de gala da noite passada tinha deixado muitas pessoas de ressaca ou se todos os passageiros preferiram acordar cedo e ir conhecer a cidade de Salvador.

- Vamos. – Andry sorriu para a filha e todos se encaminharam para fora da embarcação.

* * *

- Graças a Deus nos livramos daquele guia turístico insuportável. – Petúnia disse com arrogância.

- É o trabalho dele, filha. – Andry a repreendeu.

- Mas ele era mesmo meio chato. – Lily se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. Era a primeira vez em dezessete anos que ela se lembrava de ter concordado com a irmã.

- Não é mesmo, _Válter_? – Petúnia acrescentou como se não houvesse escutado.

Lily revirou os olhos e se limitou a dar risada. Ao olhar em frente, porém, o sorriso desapareceu. No mesmo segundo, as borboletas conhecidas no estômago voltaram a festejar. James estava andando com a família, do outro lado da rua. Ele olhava para ela com um sorriso que Lily não estava habituada a ver em seu rosto. Não tinha mais o toque de arrogância de antes, era como se só houvesse espaço para a felicidade. Ela revirou os olhos no momento em que percebeu que voltara a sorrir. E sabia que aquele sorriso também não era o seu habitual. Como era possível que aquela pequena parcela de sua mente continuasse repreendendo os sorrisos e atitudes dela se a própria Lily não tinha culpa? Ela não estava sentindo o coração acelerar ou sorrindo para o garoto do outro lado da rua só porque queria. Era involuntário, era um sentimento mais forte do que ela.

- E você filha, já está com fome? – Ela foi puxada de volta à realidade pela mãe.

- Ah, na verdade não. – Ela desviou rapidamente os olhos de James e sorriu sem graça para Andry ao ser pega no flagra. – Mas a hora que vocês quiserem ir ao restaurante, podemos ir. – Ela acrescentou, porque achava difícil que as borboletas fossem ceder espaço a alguma alimento enquanto ela não falasse com James.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que a senhorita não me contou, Lily? – Andry ficou para trás com a filha.

- Hmm, é. – Lily olhou rapidamente para James que ainda a fitava, as duas famílias andando no mesmo ritmo, cada uma de um lado da rua. Andry seguiu o olhar da filha e sorriu para o garoto.

- Meu Deus! – Ela abriu um sorriso enorme para a filha. – E você não ia me contar, mocinha?

- Ia. – Lily revirou os olhos com diversão. – Mas é que nós não conversamos ainda. Eu e ele, quer dizer.

- Como assim?

- A gente... Bom, a gente se beijou na festa ontem. – Ela esperou a reação da mãe, mas Andry continuava encarando-a, incentivando-a a continuar. – Mas aí a vó dele chegou e puxou ele lá pra dentro...

- E você?

- Eu fiquei lá fora mais um tempo, pensando... – Lily olhou para a mãe e riu, envergonhada. – Depois voltei para a festa, mas ele estava lá com a família.

- E por que é que você não voltou para a nossa mesa? Eu pensei que você tivesse ficado acompanhada, e não sozinha a festa inteira!

- Ah, eu não queria ficar lá com a Petúnia. Ela e o Válter não dançaram nem sequer uma música, enquanto você e o papai não paravam na mesa! E os Dursley também ficaram lá, só se empanturrando...

- Filha...! – Andry prendeu o riso.

- Foi mal. – Lily sorriu mostrando a língua ao conferir se os pais de Válter não estavam ouvindo. – Mas aí eu fiquei lá perto do bar...

- Bebendo. – Andry fez uma cara falsa de irritação. – Que bonito, né?!

- Ah, qual é. Era uma festa. – Lily abanou a mão para a mãe.

- Estou brincando, bobinha. – A mãe bagunçou os cabelos da ruiva. – Você está crescida o suficiente pra saber o que deve ou não fazer.

- Nossa, que voto de confiança! – Lily disse com ironia, afastando a mão da mãe de cima da cabeça.

- Viu só. – Andry abraçou-a. – Estou tão feliz por você!

- Por quê? – Lily franziu o cenho.

- Ué, finalmente se acertando com o _Potter_. – Ela imitou, rindo, a voz irritada com que Lily costumava se referir ao garoto durante anos.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, conduzindo a mãe pelos ombros para chegarem até os familiares.

* * *

- Válter, você podia pelo menos comer mais devagar. – Lily dirigiu uma careta de nojo ao futuro cunhado. – Parece que nunca viu comida antes. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Lily, cale a boca. – Petúnia respondeu na mesma hora, passando o guardanapo na boca do namorado.

- Ugh, com licença, vou vomitar. – Lily levantou-se da mesa.

- Filha. – Charlie olhou entre divertido e autoritário para a ruiva. – Sente-se, por favor.

- Ai, pai, 'tô brincando. – Lily riu. – Eu preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro.

Os pais da garota riram enquanto os Dursley e Petúnia a encaravam com cara de poucos amigos. Lily balançou a cabeça, divertida, enquanto seguia para o banheiro do restaurante, em um espaço separado do local onde ficavam as mesas.

Ao sair do banheiro, Lily deu de cara com James, escorado no batente da porta.

- James. – Lily ofegou de susto, sentindo a típica vertigem ocasionada pelas borboletas.

Ele sorriu para a ruiva e indicou um espaço aberto entre a saída dos fundos e os banheiros, estendendo a mão para ela. A garota tentou respirar fundo ao segurar a mão quente de James e seguir com o maroto para fora do estabelecimento.

- Enfim sós. – Ele a encarou por baixo dos cílios compridos.

- É. – Foi só o Lily conseguiu dizer, ainda que meio tremulamente.

James riu, apertando a mão da garota.

- Lily.

- Hm? – Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele, sentindo o rubor lhe consumir.

- Eu... Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- F-Faça. – Ela assentiu, controlando a vontade de segurar a barriga; o estômago dela parecia querer alçar vôo dentro do corpo.

- Você falou sério ontem? – Ele perguntou encarando-a profundamente. – Sabe, não estava sob efeito do álcool ou algo do tipo?

- James! – A ruiva foi obrigada a jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- O quê?! – James riu.

- Você está me ofendendo. – Ela brincou, conseguindo por um segundo aliviar a tensão entre os dois, mas ele já voltara a encará-la seriamente. – É óbvio que eu falei sério.

Lily o encarou, também, vendo os olhos do garoto brilharem. James conseguira se superar, ele estava ainda mais bonito abrindo um sorriso totalmente sincero, e Lily finalmente conseguiu calar a 'vozinha do contra' que havia em sua cabeça. Não tinha como vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira e não ter certeza de que ele falava sério sobre os sentimentos que tinha por ela. Ele a puxou para perto e os dois ficaram a centímetros um do outro; James estava completamente extasiado com a beleza de Lily, como os olhos conseguiam prendê-lo, como ele parecia hipnotizado por ela. A garota também estava perdida nos olhos dele, ambos com o coração acelerado e a respiração que os denunciava. Todo o orgulho parecia ter sido revertido em desejo, os olhos de James começaram a vagar da boca da ruiva para os olhos verdes impressionantes.

- Eu também te amo. – James sorriu ao falar, antes de acabar com a distância restante entre eles.

* * *

-... Talvez ela tenha passado mal, Petúnia. – Eles puderam ouvir Andry falar e passos se aproximando.

- Minha mãe! – Lily desgrudou os lábios dos de James e permaneceu com as mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos revoltos dele.

- Acho que sua irmã está junto. – Ele sorriu, segurando-a pela cintura.

- É, talvez Petúnia tenha um ataque se me vir beijando alguém perto dos banheiros de um restaurante.

- Os brasileiros não parecem se incomodar. – James disse distraidamente, fazendo Lily rir ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que pessoas passaram por ali, parecendo nem reparar no casal de jovens se beijando próximos à parede.

- É, mas a cara-de-cavalo certamente se importará. – Ela revirou os olhos se afastando de James e voltando a prender o cabelo no coque que tinha sido desmanchado.

- Lily? – A voz de Andry estava muito próxima. A ruiva empurrou James para trás de um vaso com folhagens e foi ao encontro das vozes.

- Aqui, mãe. – Ela respondeu cansada.

- Tudo bem, filha?

- Arram.

- Tem certeza? – Petúnia arqueou as sobrancelhas, observando a expressão estranha de Lily.

- Tenho. – Lily fez careta para a irmã. – Vocês já terminaram?

- Já. Seu pai está pagando a conta. Quer mais alguma coisa? – Andry perguntou quando elas chegaram à mesa.

- Não, obrigada. – A garota respondeu distraidamente, percorrendo os olhos pelo restaurante. Ela não tinha visto a família de James no restaurante, como é que ele havia entrado lá?

- Então vamos. – Charlie passou a mão pelos ombros da mulher, conduzindo-a para fora do restaurante.

* * *

Os Dursley e os Evans andavam lado a lado pelas ruas de Salvador, admirados com a beleza da encantadora cidade, saciados pela comida brasileira e curtindo o calor absurdo. Lily estava totalmente distraída, envolta em pensamentos. Onde é que James tinha se metido? Ela tinha simplesmente o empurrado para trás da planta para o garoto não ser visto e depois ela e a família saíram do restaurante, e ela não vira ele por perto, nem a família dele.

- Mãe, precisamos mesmo entrar aí? – A ruiva ouviu a irmã perguntar à mãe quando a família se aproximou da Catedral.

- Petúnia, faça o meu favor! – Charlie respondeu no lugar da esposa antes de todos entrarem na igreja vazia.

Lily ficou para trás, olhando discretamente a rua, mas sem sinais de James a garota entrou atrás dos pais. Andry, Charlie e os pais de Válter estavam bem próximos ao altar, observando tudo com admiração, e Petúnia e o noivo tinham se sentado nos primeiros bancos, esperando. Lily estava admirando umas imagens no fundo da igreja quando sentiu a respiração quente de James em seu pescoço.

Sem emitir som algum para não chamar atenção dos outros, ele puxou a garota pela mão e os dois seguiram para fora da igreja.

- Você sumiu! – Lily resmungou ao saírem do campo de vista da família.

- Grande coisa! – Ele riu. – Você me empurrou pra trás daquela planta!

- Idiota. – Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele. – Vai por mim, foi melhor do que ter que ouvir o escândalo que Petty ia dar.

- Imagino. – O garoto fingiu um arrepio. – Vamos. – Ele puxou-a pela mão.

- Vamos aonde? – Lily olhou para os lados, as pessoas que andavam pelo centro da cidade estavam entretidas demais para perceber dois adolescentes andando apressados e de mãos dadas pelas ruas.

- Voltar pro navio, oras. – Ele a olhou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ou você prefere ficar pra conhecer a cidade? – Ele parou na mesma hora, esperando.

- James, não vou nem responder! – Ela revirou os olhos rindo e voltou a andar, indo na frente dessa vez.

- Estou me sentindo um fugitivo. – James riu quando os dois entravam no navio, olhando para os lados.

- Ué, não é você que gosta de filmes de ação? – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, seguida por um murmúrio de James que soava muito parecido com um '_Lá vem ela com a história do 007_'.

- Talvez minha mãe esteja tendo um ataque histérico bem agora. – Lily comentou distraidamente enquanto mexia nos cabelos de James. Ela estava sentada e a cabeça dele estava apoiada

* * *

sobre suas pernas.

- Você se preocupa demais. – Ele sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Pra falar a verdade... Eu acho _mesmo_ que ela está surtando! – Lily quase gritou ao ver as horas no celular. Já fazia duas horas que os dois estavam aproveitando o sol no pátio do navio, no lugar que James tinha mostrado para ela.

- Lily. – Ele sentou-se e a encarou, segurando a cabeça dela com as duas mãos. – Pare de se preocupar. – Ele disse lentamente, pausando nas sílabas.

- Mas é sério. Nós estávamos no centro da cidade, tinha bastante gente, eu nem sei falar português direito, meus pais devem estar achando que eu me perdi!

- Lily! – James gargalhou da cara assustada da garota. – Me responde: eles não teriam ligado pro seu celular se eles estivessem preocupados?

- É... – A ruiva se deu conta de que estava com o celular, para o caso de uma emergência.

- É. – James repetiu, ainda rindo. – Eles devem ter pensado que você estava mal e voltou pro navio.

- É verdade. – Lily riu também, sentindo-se idiota. – Eu queria ser como você, sabia?

- Como assim?

- Tão despreocupado...

- É tão simples... – Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dela para trás da orelha, aproximando-se. –... você só tem que saber viver o lado Potter da vida. – Ele terminou sorrindo, antes de segurar o queixo de Lily e encostar seus lábios nos dela.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí peeps. mais um cap! :D viu, nem estou demorando *-* agora que eu estou oficalmente de férias, espero poder terminar a the evans's lol espero que gostem desse capítulo e, POR FAVOR, me digam se estiver muito meloso e chato de ler D':

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Bellah:** Obg! James mara, né, também queria muito um x.x

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** IAUSDHIAUSHD que review mais ..._direta!_ Espero não ter demorado muito :}

**mari:** sim, te matar faz parte do meu plano maquiavélico, não sabia? u.ú UAHSDIUAHD obg, m. te amo.

**Veronica D. M.:** ASUHDUASHDIUAHSD eu também acredito que tenham sido as duas coisas! mas espero ter surpreendido mesmo. (: obg, continue lendo *-*

**Shakinha:** NÉÉ, beijar um james assim, com vista pro mar? só em fics mesmo. u.ú IUAHSDIUHASD Obg por entender meu lado e obrigada pelo 'boa sorte no vestibular' :D

**Babi:** _'o seu James Potter segue a mesma teoria do Edward: haverá homem depois dele?' _aw, amay *-* pois éé, fazer o que se fico idealizando esses caras perfeitos... pelo menos no universo fictício eles têm que existir né. e sim, lils se mostrando bem na hora H! aleluia, né, ela mereceria a morte se tivesse impedido esse beijo lindo. e espero ter feito um 'encontro pós-primeiro-beijo' digno lol ai, migz, obrigada mesmo! te adoro, sua louca.

**Mila Xavier:** Ciúmes FORTE da lils, né. :/ que raiva, quero um james pra mim D':

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** bem-vinda! :D obrigada mesmo, fico super feliz que tenha gostado. *-*

**Vinha:** ahááá, não contavam com a minha astúcia! (q?) IASHDIUASHDUSAHD viu, nem demorei :F aw, obg. nossa, vinha, nem me fale. tô precisando forte de um james pra mim. *panda* beijos, te amo sis!


	10. Big Deal

**Capítulo 10 - Big Deal**

**-**

-... Ok. – A ruiva estreitou os olhos, pensando. – Comida preferida?

- Mas eu já respondi essa! – James revirou os olhos.

- Não, você só disse que quando está de férias sonha com as costeletas de porco de Hogwarts.

O moreno gargalhou.

- Tá certo. Acho que... Empadão de rins.

- Ugh. – Lily fez careta. – Sério?

- Ah, tá bom senhora 'Minha bebida preferida é suco de beterraba com couve'.

- Ridículo. – Foi a vez de Lily gargalhar.

- Eu sei que você não me acha.

- Quê?

- Que você não me acha ridículo. – James se levantou com um pulo e estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Ih, tá se achando. – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar de riso e levantou-se com a ajuda de James. – Onde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou quando James fechou a porta atrás dela.

Eles tinham permanecido no pátio do navio por quase quatro horas, só conversando, rindo e namorando. James tinha conseguido fazer com que a ruiva parasse de se preocupar com os pais e eles tinham começado um jogo de perguntas e respostas que rendeu muitas gargalhadas.

- Eu ainda não desisti de entrar na piscina com você. – Ele olhou para trás e deu uma piscadela para Lily enquanto desciam as escadas e seguiam pelos corredores vazios do navio.

- Mas eu estou sem biquíni! – Lily escancarou a boca quando James a fez parar em frente à piscina. O navio estava praticamente vazio, já que todos os passageiros preferiram conhecer a cidade; não havia ninguém na área da piscina.

- Lily. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando a ruiva enquanto tirava os all stars, e logo em seguida se jogou na piscina, espirrando água nada delicadamente.

A garota fechou a boca e respirou fundo. James voltou à superfície e balançou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo molhado espalhar água por todos os lados. Ele sorriu radiante, esperando enquanto ela descalçava as sandálias.

* * *

- Você é completamente doido. – Lily murmurou contra os lábios do garoto, passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos molhados.

- Nós dois pulamos aqui. – Ele disse na defensiva enquanto vagava entre o queixo e a clavícula da ruiva.

- Mas _eu_ teria ido até o quarto e colocado um biquíni.

- Realmente sua força de vontade foi imbatível. – Ele zombou antes de mordiscar a orelha de Lily.

Era possível estar sentindo tanto calor quando se estava dentro de uma piscina refrescante? _"Sim, totalmente possível"_.

- A idéia de ir pro quarto parece muito mais atraente agora. – James sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

- Parece... – Lily abriu os olhos de repente e colocou as mãos no peito do moreno. – Mas não deveria parecer. – Ela tentou se recompor.

- Quem disse? – Ele roubou um beijo da ruiva antes de mergulhar novamente, deixando uma Lily ofegante à superfície.

* * *

- Tá bom, mãe. – Lily falava ao telefone enquanto James saía da piscina e tirava a camisa encharcada, torcendo-a nas mãos.

- Acho que até umas nove nós estamos de volta. E trate de ir comer no restaurante, nada de ficar comendo essas porcarias que tem no seu quarto. – Andry tagarelava do outro lado da linha.

- Ok. Divirtam-se, beijos.

- E aí? – James se aproximou da ruiva, respirando contra a pele branquinha da garota, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto.

- Ela disse que imaginou que eu tinha voltado pra cá e disse que eles vão ficar pelo centro mais algum tempo. E depois vão jantar em algum lugar e voltam pra cá. – Ela sorriu contra a boca dele. – Vem, preciso colocar uma roupa seca.

- Eu gosto da sua camiseta. – O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e Lily revirou os olhos ao se lembrar que estava vestindo uma regata branca.

- Engraçadinho. – Ela se afastou com uma careta e começou a seguir para o seu quarto.

* * *

-... Porque ele realmente sumiu. – Eles falavam de Sirius enquanto entravam no quarto.

- Como se a gente não soubesse o que ele anda fazendo... – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Que nada! – James agarrou-a pela cintura e fechou a porta com a outra mão, trancando-a.

- Como assim que nada...? Ei, me dá essa chave!

- Você não vai precisar da chave agora... – Ele disse tentadoramente enquanto percorria o pescoço da ruiva com beijos. – Eu quis dizer que o Sirius não pega ninguém há dois dias.

- Nossa, que vitória. – Lily disse entre risos enquanto se encolhia arrepiada.

- É sim, se tratando do Sirius...!

- Então talvez eu possa ficar feliz pela Lene?

- U-hum. – James respondeu sem interesse. Os lábios dela eram muito mais interessantes.

- Você não acha que tá muito apressadinho, não? – Ela tentou manter a cabeça no lugar enquanto o moreno passava as mãos pela pele exposta das suas costas, sua barriga... A regata branca sendo totalmente ignorada.

- Lily, eu esperei sete anos. – Ele passou com urgência da sua boca para o pescoço, seguindo para a clavícula, o ombro...

- Que exagero! – Lily disse com a voz fraca. – Não foram _sete_ anos.

- Acredite em mim. – Ele parou por um segundo, encarando-a. – Foram sete longos anos.

Ela aproveitou a brecha para respirar fundo e tentar pensar claramente. Aquilo era loucura. Ela segurou o rosto de James com as duas mãos, um sorriso nascendo nos lábios:

- Eu acho que também esperei sete anos. – O garoto piscou sem entender. – Só que eu não sabia. – Ela beijou delicadamente os lábios vermelhos do maroto.

- Eu acho que você sempre soube e estava brincando com os meus sentimentos. – Ele zombou, piscando profundamente para ela.

- Você foi sempre tão arrogante comigo, por isso eu achava que te odiava...!

- Eu nunca fui arrogante, Lily, você é que distorcia tudo o que eu dizia. – Ele revirou os olhos, divertido. – Nunca se deu a chance de me conhecer de verdade.

- Pode ser. – Ela não deu o braço a torcer, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

- Admita! – Ele disse entre risos. – Você se permitiu se aproximar de mim e se apaixonou agora. – Ele deu capturou os lábios dela novamente antes que ela pudesse responder. – E se você tivesse feito isso antes, nós não teríamos perdido tanto tempo.

- Não é só porque a gente perdeu tempo que nós temos que ir tão depressa agora. – Ela disse sem muita convicção contra os lábios ágeis do garoto.

- Fale por você. – Ele respondeu rapidamente, jogando-a na cama e deixando-se cair por cima.

- James! - A ruiva gargalhou, tentando achar alguma sanidade enquanto sentia o calor absurdo do corpo de James contra o dela.

- Tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer. – O garoto encarou-a seriamente, apoiado com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela.

- Fala. – Ela franziu o cenho, ofegante. Podia jurar que estava da cor dos cabelos por causa da agitação.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente.

- Quer... – Ele encostou os lábios nos dela. - ...namorar... – Mais um beijo. - ...comigo?

* * *

Lily despertou com o pio lamurioso de Fiona. Ela piscou aturdida até conseguir enxergar a coruja que a encarava do criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho por causa da claridade na qual o quarto estava inundado. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas parou ao sentir um braço a envolvendo pela cintura.

A garota sorriu e virou-se para o outro lado, ignorando a coruja e voltando-se para admirar o rosto sereno do garoto que a abraçava inconscientemente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

- James, nós não vamos fazer isso hoje. – Lily parara de repente, conseguindo com muito esforço desgrudar as mãos dos cabelos dele e abrindo os olhos para encará-lo.

- Tudo bem. – James deu de ombros antes de voltar a enterrar a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço da ruiva, arrancando arrepios da garota.

- James. – Ela riu, resistindo ao impulso de voltar a enrolar seus dedos nos cabelos macios dele. – Eu estou falando sério. – Ela disse com a voz falha.

- Ok. – O maroto foi percorrendo o caminho todo de volta, diminuindo as carícias até chegar à boca de Lily com beijinhos delicados. Ele tirou as mãos de dentro da blusa dela e, segurando o rosto pequeno entre as duas mãos, encarou-a nos olhos: – Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. – Ela trocou de posição, ficando por cima de um James completamente ofegante e descabelado e ficou imaginando qual era o tamanho do estrago na _sua_ aparência. Envolveu o moreno pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando a respiração voltar ao normal. – Só não queria ter que _me_ desculpar, também. – Ela falou, ainda com a cabeça relaxada sobre o peito arfante dele.

James gargalhou antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos revoltos da ruiva. Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, apoiando o queixo em seu peito enquanto a mão dele percorria delicadamente sua bochecha. Lily quase podia ver a vermelhidão que devia ocorrer em sua pele branquinha ao simples toque dele. Ela suspirou, a respiração voltara ao normal.

- Você nunca vai precisar se desculpar comigo, Lily. – Ele encarou-a profundamente, sorrindo ao puxá-la mais para perto e beijá-la novamente. – Se você não está preparada, você não está preparada. Simples. – Ele deu uma piscadela.

- O lado Potter. – Lily riu, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

- O lado Potter. – Ele confirmou, beijando sua testa e fechando os olhos.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Lily ficou admirando-o dormir por alguns segundos, em silêncio. A respiração dele era reconfortante, ela revirou os olhos para si mesma ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Ainda bem que tinha conseguido pensar direito no meio da euforia. Tudo bem, ela queria perder sua virgindade com James, ela não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida do que sentia por ele. E também não duvidava dos sentimentos dele por ela. Mas eles mal tinham se acertado. Não estavam nem namorando oficialmente ainda... Não que ela não tivesse se sentido preparada. O fato é que, bem no fundo, ela não queria agir como todas as outras meninas que James havia levado para cama.

Ela sorriu ao perceber que realmente não podia mais duvidar do garoto. No estado em que eles se encontravam na noite anterior, só mesmo muita força de vontade o faria parar. E ele tinha sido compreensivo e não deixou que ela se sentisse idiota. E ainda por cima tinha adormecido abraçado à ela, fazendo cafuné...

A ruiva estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto tranqüilo do maroto. Não parecia ser capaz de tantas zombarias, assim, dormindo. Ela contornou os lábios dele com os dedos, as bochechas...

- Memorizando meus traços perfeitos? – A voz dele a sobressaltou. Ele riu, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não queria te acordar. – Ela fez menção de recolher o braço, mas foi impedida. Ele segurou a mão delicada dela e beijou a palma, abrindo os olhos com um sorriso nascendo no canto da boca.

- É a primeira vez em dezessete anos que eu não quis me matar pra ter uns segundinhos a mais. – Ele abriu o sorriso.

- Isso me faz lembrar... que horas são? – Lily pegou o celular apressadamente no criado-mudo, reparando que Fiona ainda estava parada lá, a encarando como se a dona tivesse cometido um pecado capital.

- Meu Merlim. – Ela se sentou de repente, o braço de James caindo relaxadamente ao seu lado na cama. – São onze horas.

- Estou com calor. – A voz abafada de James veio do travesseiro no qual ele tinha enfiado o rosto.

- James, são onze horas! – Ela devolveu o celular ao criado mudo e se levantou, desamassando a camiseta branca. – Meu Deus, já imaginou se alguém nos vê aqui?

- Lily, a chave ainda está no meu bolso.

- Tá, estou desesperada, eu sei. – Ela riu brevemente. – Mas acho melhor nós irmos tomar café... aparecer em público, não sei. Porque caso você não tenha percebido... – Ela disse contornando a cama e se abaixando ao lado do maroto. -... Nós sumimos desde as duas da tarde de ontem. – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos dele e beijou delicadamente a nuca do garoto.

- Não tem como não fazer o que você pede quando você pede _assim_. – Ele virou-se em um movimento rápido e puxou-a para cima dele, derrubando-a novamente na cama. – Eu te amo. – Ele disse com um sorriso antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela e levantar-se com um pulo.

* * *

- Adoro essas coisas de cruzeiros, hotéis... Escovas de dentes à vontade, sabonetes... – James disse com a boca cheia de espuma, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos, divertida. – Pena não ter umas cuecas embaladas também, precisava mesmo tomar uma ducha. – Ele disse depois de terminar.

- Eu vou pro restaurante ver se encontro minha mãe e você vai pro seu quarto tomar seu banho. – Lily riu, escolhendo uma roupa pra vestir.

- Tudo bem, 'tá me expulsando... – Ele brincou, se fazendo de vítima. – Se não se importa vou só usar seu banheiro e já estou indo embora...

- Bobo. – A ruiva balançou a cabeça quando James fechou a porta do banheiro com um _click_ baixo. Ela aproveitou o tempo para trocar de roupa, e antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

- Um minuto! – Ela praticamente gritou para garantir que James ouvisse e entendesse que havia alguém no quarto. – Ãhn... Bom dia, Sra. Potter! – Ela sorriu vacilante ao abrir a porta e se deparar com a avó de James.

- Olá, Srta... Evans, não é? – Ela perguntou, aparentemente inofensiva.

- Lily. – Ela deu um passo para trás. – Pode me chamar de Lily... Entre.

- Bom, _Lily_, vou ser breve. - Seu tom de voz mudara de vago para perigosamente objetivo. – O que é que você quer com o meu neto?

- O quê?! – Ela quase gritou. – Desculpe... – Ela franziu o cenho. – O que a senhora quer dizer?

- Estou sendo clara: Quero saber quais são seus interesses no meu neto.

- E-eu... Sra. Potter! – Lily ficou sem palavras. "Eu não posso ver o que a senhora tem haver com isso", ela quis dizer. Mas se conteve, claro. – Desculpe, mas eu realmente não entendo o motivo disso tudo e...

- Tudo bem, talvez não esteja sendo clara o suficiente. – A senhora se endireitou e suspirou profundamente antes de encarar a garota novamente. – Meu neto é garoto adorável, Lily, realmente muito adorável. Concordo que você tenha se deixado levar pelos encantos de um rapaz como ele... Bonito, charmoso, _rico_...

- A senhora está me ofendendo. – Lily cortou-a, friamente. – Eu conheço seu neto há anos, Sra. Potter, não sou uma diversãozinha de férias!

- Certamente ele te disse que não.

- Eu _sei_ que não.

- O que te faz pensar que você é diferente das outras, Lily? Sim... – Ela acrescentou quando a ruiva fez menção de interromper. - eu sei que ele gosta de aventuras... Sei da fama dele. Conheço meu neto muito bem, sabe...

- Parece que não tão bem assim, não é, vovó?! – James abriu a porta do banheiro, encarando a avó reprovadoramente.

- James! – Mafalda levou a mão ao peito, sua expressão surpresa por um segundo. – O que é que você está fazendo _aqui_? – Ela se recuperou, estreitando os olhos. – Você... Passou a noite aqui? James! – Ela aprecia incrédula, mas acima de tudo...indignada.

- Ele passou a noite aqui. Dormindo.

- Dormindo, vovó. – James repetiu, abraçando a ruiva por trás e encarando a senhora  
à sua frente. – Sinceramente, eu esperara mais de você, dona Mafalda. – Ele continuou, sem fazer questão de esconder o desgosto na voz.

- Mas... Você. Você... Ah! – Ela abanou a mão em sinal de descaso, recuperado a expressão normal. – Não venha me repreender, mocinho, quando você é quem deveria estar sendo repreendido!

- Por que eu deveria? – Ele ergueu a voz, fazendo Lily virar o rosto para encará-lo, pedindo calma com os olhos. Em vão, na verdade, porque o garoto encarava a avó furiosamente.

- Indo pra cama com qualquer uma! Meu neto, sempre soube das suas brincadeirinhas, mas sua família está nesse cruzeiro...!

- Vó. – Ele praticamente gritou, cortando-a. – Chega.

- Não fale assim comigo... são suas novas companhias que te influenciaram? – Ela olhou significativamente para Lily. – Você nunca me desrespeitou antes!

- Talvez seja porque você nunca ofendeu a garota que eu amo!

Mafalda Potter parou em meio à formulação de uma resposta, seu rosto passando de tenso para surpreso.

- Ama? – Ela soltou uma risada curta, mas o rosto tornou-se vacilante ao encontrar o olhar sério do neto. – Francamente! – Ela revirou os olhos, se recompondo. – Você é apenas uma criança e...

- Vó. – Ele chamou-a, interrompendo-a novamente. – Você me mima desde que eu nasci. Tudo bem, você sempre me disse que foi por só ter tido uma filha e ter perdido o vovô cedo demais... Eu sei. Eu entendo e sempre... – 'Te aturei', ele pensou. - ...sempre deixei que a senhora fizesse o que bem entendesse na minha vida. – Mafalda o encarava como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. – Mas agora chega. Eu não sou mais a criançinha pra quem você dava brinquedos em troca de afeto. Me amar e ter ciúmes é uma coisa, ofender quem eu amo é totalmente diferente.

- Mas...

- Eu amo a Lily, vovó. – Ele continuou, não permitindo que a avó o interrompesse. – Eu a amo desde que eu sei o que é amor. Com ela nunca foi uma brincadeira, nunca fez parte da minha diversão tentar conquistá-la. Se você não consegue entender isso, por favor, só... Vá embora. – Ele esticou o braço e mostrou a porta. – A não ser que você consiga ser nobre o suficiente pra ficar e pedir desculpas à Lily, é melhor você ir embora. – Ele acrescentou, sustentando o olhar cada vez mais surpreso da avó.

* * *

- Talvez você não devesse ter sido tão duro com ela. – Lily olhou incerta da porta recém fechada para James.

- Ela se recupera. – O maroto deu uma piscadela, o sorriso quase alcançando os olhos. – Desculpe. – Ele pediu, colocando uma das mechas ruivas atrás da orelha dela.

- Ela só está com ciúmes. – A garota deu de ombros, sorrindo brevemente para ele.

- Não justifica o fato de te ofender.

- Valeu a pena. – Ela sorriu, levantando o olhar e o encarando. – Me fez ouvir as coisas mais bonitas que você já disse. – Ela explicou diante do olhar indagador do moreno.

- Ah. – Ele sorriu, revirando os olhos, antes de envolvê-la com os dois braços e tirá-la do chão ao abraçar fortemente a garota. – Isso você poderia ouvir a qualquer hora, e em qualquer circunstância.

- Talvez eu queria ouvir de novo, qualquer hora dessas... – Ela brincou, rindo.

- Eu te diria pelo menos dez vezes por dia se isso significasse que você me amaria do mesmo jeito.

- Isso não é possível. – Ela tentou manter o rosto sério, mas não se conteve ao ver os olhos confusos de James. – Eu já te amo muito mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Dae galere. lol nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez, né, fala sério. espero que vocês gostem e apoveitem esse capítulo, eu a-do-rei escrevê-lo. seriously, foi um dos que eu mais gostei até agora! *--* me desculpem se por acaso ele ficou muito meloso e tal, mas aw, não pude resistir. Bom... deixa eu comentar algumas coisinhas. Mafalda era, inicialmente, pra ser legal ;D mas tive umas mudanças nos planos e aí ela virou essa coisa que provoca nossa fúria. u.ú mas ah, pensem que ela não é tão sucks assim, ela só tem.... tipo um ciúme absurdo do neto querido e tal. Mas ela não é de todo o mal, gente, ela só tá meio fora da casinha. -q

O próximo capítulo DEVE ser o último. Mas não vou prometer nada porque as coisas nunca saem como eu planejo, fato. Eu quero mesmo acabar no próximo, porque por enquanto tô só no cursinho e tenho as manhãs livres, mas segunda-feira minhas aulas no colégio já começam e aí vou ter que ficar meio longe do computador. D: escrevendo nos fins de semana e essas coisas. e como tenho 2938472346287364 outras fics pra acabar (tirando as que estão postadas aqui tenho mais umas cinco, dica. e ainda tenho dois livros começados -Q!). por isso eu queria terminar a The Evans's logo. só não sei se consigo fazer o final todo em um só capítulo, porque tenho que resolver a questão MafaldaxLily e Sirius/Lene *-* Ok, me empolguei na N/A. IUAHSDIUASHDIUHASIUDH só queria explicar essas coisas mesmo, pra vocês não se afobarem pensando que esqueci da Marlene. Beijos e até o próximo :*

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mila Xavier: **Nossa, nem me fale. Ter um James pra me explicar esses encantos do lado potter é TU-DO o que eu precisava /baba IUASHDAIDUHAISH obrigada, Mila!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** HAHAHA, sim, ele pediu ela em namoro *--* tomara que tenha ficado boa essa parte. :D pois é, citei Six nesse capítulo, mas o próximo ele vai aparecer bastante. lol obg!

**'Luu Prongs:** aw, obg *-* e desculpa a demora :x IUAHSDIAUSHDIUSH se bem que em comparação com outras vezes... fui rápida ;) sim, sonho ever um cruzeiro e um james incluso no pacote *suspira* que bom que não tá achando meloso! fico com medo de me empolgar u.ú

**Bellah**: ASIDUHASUDHIASH tem que fugir né. u.ú senão ele não seria um maroto (66) obg, beijos!

**Thaty:** Obrigada! Continue lendo ;D

**melguinha3**: que bom que gostou *--*

**Shakinha:** néé, eles se acertaram E estão muito fofos, dica. momentos à sós é o que não faltou nesse cap, espero que goste! beijos, obg!

**C. Renault:** pois é! senti sua falta nas reviews :} aw, obrigada *-* NÉ, essa mafalda, vo te contar. IUASHDIUASHD meio que respondi tua review com a explicação ali em cima, né. :D Fui bem no vestubular sim, u passei lol mas tõ na metade do terceiro ano ainda, não posso entrar na facul D': tipo, fiz vestibular pensando que ia conseguir, né, entrando na justiça e tal... mas nem deu certo *chora* enfim, agora são mais alguns meses de preparação e fazer o vest no fim do ano de novo (yn) beijos querida!

**Veronica D. M.:** nem diga, Lily ainda tem muito o que aprender! IAUHSDIAUHSD mas aw, james vai ajudar (66) obg, beijos!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: OOOI leitora nova! IUAHSDIUAHSDIHAS que bom que gostou *-* HAHA, vai ver o que Sirius vai dizer no próximo cap *suspense* beijos e obg!

**Mari Antonelli:** Ok, eu ainda estou me sentindo mal pelo qu eu fiz x.x mas estou tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, rules. talvez eu reconquiste sua amizade mais beautiful um dia *--* OBRIGADA por ter vindo ler e por me elogiar. IAUSHDAIUSHDIUHAS mesmo, significa so much. e fico super feliz que você tenha gostado, só sinto dizer que nao vai ter NC's. /cry IASHDIAUSHDIAUHD beijos flower, te amo (L)

**Vinha:** Maldade é tu não vir comentar e ficar me cobrando, digologo. AUSHDIUAHDIUAHSDIUSADIH ai, sis, te amo tanto *-* espero que você tenha um troço lendo esse capítulo *muahaha* ficou traumante em sua homegem, 1bj.


	11. NOTA DA AUTORA!

**N/A ESTENDIDA**

**-**

Bom, eu sei que devo desculpas e estou aqui para pedir do jeito certo, hihi.

Sinto muito mesmo por ter deixado a fic tão de lado, por ter demorado tanto para att e, principalmente, por ter agido como se nem me importasse. Eu sou uma péssima autora, já sei. O fato é que... pff, não tenho desculpas, rs. Eu tava sem tempo pra escrever, mas quando tive... não conseguia escrever o capítulo onze. Eu estava com um bloqueio, não sei, alguma coisa estava conspirando contra, porque eu conseguia escrever milhares de outras coisas, mas esse capítulo não saia nem a pau. Super digno u_u O caso é que eu estava sob pressão e não conseguia botar nada pra fora! Fiquei totalmente desligada da TEFV, tentei reler várias vezes e mesmo assim não tinha idéias, todas eram ruins, não conseguia escrever nada que me agradasse.

Mas(!) finalmente anteontem eu reli os dez capítulos e ri horrores, nem parece que fui que escrevi *-* adoro quando releio as minhas coisas e continuo as achando boas, mesmo depois de tempos. E ontem eu sentei na frente do PC, abri a pasta com as minhas histórias e não tinha nada que eu quisesse escrever mais do que essa fic *-* Eu sei que não é um capítulo muito interessante e tudo mais, mas pelo menos é um capítulo! AUSHDIAUHDIAUHSD e eu estou muito feliz por ter conseguido voltar a escrever a TEFV. Enfim.... vocês já se acostumaram com o meu descontrole em termos de números de capítulos, certo? Que ótimo, hehe, porque esse capítulo não está nem perto de ser o último xD (isso é modo de falar, ok? Porque o fim está próximo, sim, infelizmente –q) Mas eu ainda quero fazer uns capítulos a mais, pra poder elaborar mais a parte de Lene&Sirius e ainda tem o Natal! E a virada do ano, e marotos apaixonados... vixe, muita coisa! (:

É isso, gente, espero que me desculpem e gostem desse capítulo, mesmo que ele esteja meio bobinho, rs.

Beijos!

A autora desnaturada, Rá.


	12. Última a saber

**Capítulo 11 – Última a saber**

**-**

- Bom dia – Lily sorriu brevemente ao chegar na sala do café-da-manhã.

James tinha ido até o seu quarto para tomar uma ducha e ela também voltaria para o seu próprio, para fazer a mesma coisa. Afinal, estava se sentindo pegajosa de suor e o cheiro do cloro dominava o seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Mas ela precisava primeiro ficar alguns minutos com a família para afastar qualquer suspeita.

- Tudo bem? – Charlie parecia preocupado com o estado de saúde da filha.

- Tudo, pai – Lily franziu o cenho. – Me desculpem não ter ficado com vocês ontem.

- Sem problemas – Andry surpreendeu a ruiva ao lançar-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Sua mãe me disse que você estava passando mal depois do almoço... mas ela não me deixou te telefonar, disse que você voltou para o navio justamente para descansar – ele revirou os olhos.

- É – Lily sorriu cúmplice para a mãe enquanto Charlie estava entretido com o café-da-manhã luxuoso do cruzeiro.

Mesmo que já estivesse um pouco tarde para a primeira refeição do dia, o café-da-manhã se estendeu por vinte e cinco minutos, quando Lily se levantou junto com a família. Os pais de Válter, por incrível que pareça, tinham se retirado antes, queriam aproveitar o shopping ou algo do tipo. Andry e Charlie iriam para a piscina e Válter e Petúnia continuavam comendo.

- Onde está pensando em ir hoje, Petty? – Lily perguntou educadamente, recebendo um olhar aprovador da mãe.

Petúnia, no entanto, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que quer saber, enxerida?

- Para poder ficar bem longe de você, oras.

- Ora, francamente...!

Lily ria enquanto Andry batia de leve em seu braço, prendendo o riso, e se dirigiam para fora do salão.

- Estou indo me trocar – Charlie sorriu para a mulher e a filha antes de sair em direção à ala sul.

Andry acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar para a filha e puxá-la pela mão até o corredor do quarto dos solteiros. As duas entraram no quarto e ela se virou para Lily.

- Agora trate de me contar tudinho!

A ruiva sorriu da empolgação da mãe e ficou levemente irritada por Lene não estar ali também. Tanto a mãe de Lily quanto Sandra, a mãe de Lene, participavam ativamente da vida das filhas, e quando todas elas se reuniam (ainda mais com Julie!) não tinha quem fizesse as mulheres se aquietarem.

- Bom... não vai surtar, ok? – ela olhou cautelosa para a mãe. – Você confia em mim, certo?

- Claro...

- Então, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte...

Ela contou à mãe tudo o que acontecera desde a hora em que ela havia se retirado para ir ao banheiro lá no restaurante do centro da cidade. Contou que eles voltaram para o navio, contou sobre o pátio que James descobriu, contou sobre as conversas dele, contou sobre como estava apaixonada, sobre como ele era lindo...

- E você pulou mesmo na piscina? De roupa e tudo?!

- Sim! – o sorriso da ruiva ia de orelha à orelha.

- E depois?

- Bom... agora é que vem a parte complicada de te contar - ela riu culpada.

- Ah, por isso toda o papo de "confia em mim?" no começo da conversa?

- É.

- Fala, amor, claro que confio em você! O máximo que pode acontecer é levar umas palmadas e... Oh, meu Deus, vocês foram para a cama?! – ela se exaltou, arrancando risadas da filha por causa da expressão surpresa e... exasperada.

- Bem, nós fomos, MAS, não foi isso que você está pensando.

Andry soltou o ar dos pulmões, aliviada.

- Mas, agora você me deixou curiosa... se eu e James tivéssemos, mesmo, transado? Você ia surtar e brigar comigo ou algo assim?

Andry riu, balançando a cabeça e jogando os braços ao redor da filha.

- Claro que não, sua boba. Só levei um susto, ok? Não estou preparada para ouvir meu bebê declarando que perdeu a virgindade! – ela zombou. – Mas nunca brigaria com você por um motivo desses, tenha dó. Ainda mais porque eu sou tão feliz por você me contar as coisas. Queria ter sido para Petúnia tão amiga quanto sou pra você.

- Quem sabe ela tivesse arranjado um namorado melhor – Lily comentou e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Depois disso, a ruiva continuou a contar o acontecido para a mãe. Falou dos amassos no quarto, da força de vontade dela e de James, de eles terem passado a noite abraçados e dormindo tranquilamente e da vó de James tendo ataques pela manhã.

- Mas quem ela pensa que é? – Andry estava indignada. – Te chamar de qualquer uma! Ofender... ela nem te conhece!

- Mãe – Lily riu fraquinho. – Ela é, tipo... fissurada no James. Estava com ciúmes, só isso.

- Não interessa. Isso não dá a ela o direito de sair ofendendo as pessoas. Você é que é muito paciente e boazinha. Se fosse comigo, tinha mandado tomar no...

- Mãe! – ela riu. – Calma... James falou poucas e boas para ela, duvido que venha me encher o saco de novo.

- E você acha que vai ficar tudo bem para ele? Quero dizer... com a família dele e tudo mais?

- Não tenho idéia. Mas – ela ergueu a mão-, acho que temos piscinas nos esperando, não?

- Oh, é mesmo! Seu pai deve estar esperando... você podia chamar James para ficar com você na piscina, não?

- Mas... e o papai?

- Ah, tenha dó, Lily. Ele tem total consciência de que não tem mais nenhuma criança em casa – ela riu. – Além do mais, ele sabe do _Potter_.

- Como assim ele _sabe_? Quero dizer...

- Ora, francamente, né. Eu te disse que todos sabíamos do seu... sentimento por ele. Só você é que não tinha descoberto ainda.

- Ah, claro – Lily riu, revirando os olhos.

Andry saiu do quarto dando risadas, deixando a filha para se arrumar. Lily balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e caminhou até o banheiro. Tomou um bom banho de água praticamente gelada, o calor que estava fazendo no Brasil era absurdo. Ela refez o rabo de cavalo no cabelo ainda molhado, o vermelho ainda mais escuro, vestiu o biquíni e a saída de banho por cima. Saiu do quarto levando o protetor solar e o óculos de sol, seguindo para a piscina.

- Hey, ruiva – Sirius estava sentado na beira de uma das piscinas maiores.

- E aí – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, molhando os pés na água refrescante, colocando o óculos no rosto e começando a passar protetor nos ombros.

- Você armou uma bela confusão, sabia? – ele riu, observando um grupinho de mulheres dentro da água. – O Sr. P. ficou puto da vida com o Prongs.

- Eu armei a confusão? – ela se fez de ofendida. – Aquela vó do James é que é maluca.

- O que foi que ela te disse, afinal? Eles nem me contaram. Quero dizer, Prongs estava levando uma bronca tão elaborada que eu não quis interromper e vim pra cá.

- Quer dizer que ele está levando uma bronca nesse exato momento? – Lily ficou paralisada, a mão a poucos centímetros da barriga, o protetor solar escorrendo.

- É...

- Ai, droga – ela xingou baixinho, se levantando. – Sirius, cuida disso aqui, por favor - ela entregou a embalagem para ele e saiu da área da piscina, espalhando o resto do protetor pelo corpo e rumando para o corredor dos quartos.

Ela parou em frente à terceira porta, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada. Bateu, nada. Esperou, nada. Revirando os olhos, ela seguiu às pressas até a ala sul.

Não precisou nem entrar no corredor inteiro para descobrir em qual dos quartos os pais de James estavam hospedados... a última porta, no fim do corredor, estava aberta e o garoto estava saindo enraivecido de lá, seguido de perto pelo pai.

- Volte aqui, James, nós ainda não terminamos!

- Pois eu acho que terminamos – ele cuspiu as palavras, dando as costas ao pai.

Lily estava parada na entrada no corredor praticamente vazio. Depois de alguns passos, James a viu, mas ela não estava olhando para ele. Fitava o pai dele, parado à porta e a encarando. A ruiva sentiu um bolo no estômago, que logo em seguida se desfez, com a aparição da mãe de James no corredor. A mulher que estivera conversando com Sirius na noite da festa... Lily suspirou de alívio ao ver que ao menos ela não a encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vamos sair daqui – James murmurou assim que chegou até a garota, a puxando pela mão.

- Jam...

- Filho...! – a Sra. Potter correu alguns passos para alcançar o filho que havia parado na saída do corredor. – Ah, não dê ouvidos ao seu pai... você sabe como ele é – ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. – Logo ele se acalma e vocês se acertam... oh, querida – ela pareceu notar a presença de Lily. – Sou Brenda Potter - ela sorriu. - Você ouviu a discussão? Lamento muito.

- Lily Evans – ela tentou sorrir. – Não, não ouvi...

- Menos mal – a mulher sorriu novamente. – Meu marido é meio temperamental e James não coopera – o garoto revirou os olhos. – Pisou justo no calo dele, entende.

- Claro – dessa vez foi mais fácil sorrir. A mãe de James era totalmente amigável e simpática, e ela realmente não parecia enfurecida por Lily ter causado a discórdia na família. – Eu... er, peço desculpas – ela fez uma careta incerta. – Quero dizer, eu não tinha a menor intenção de fazer James brigar com a avó e-

- Que nada – Brenda prendeu uma risada e até James sorriu com o canto da boca. – Mafalda é um... _pé no saco_, sabe? Não deixa o coitado em paz. Estávamos precisando de um bom motivo para ele poder falar umas verdades para ela.

Lily não teve como segurar a risada. Deu para perceber que a mãe de James era a cúmplice dele em se tratando do desafeto com a matriarca.

- Falando nela... – Brenda disfarçou, sorrindo amarelo para Mafalda e Joyce Potter, que entravam no corredor, rumando para o quarto.

A senhora passou reto sem nem olhar para a nora e o neto, e muito menor para Lily. A tia de James, no entanto, parou para conversar por alguns instantes. Depois de James ter apresentado Lily como namorada para a tia, pediu licença para as duas e se retirou com a ruiva.

- Namorada? – ela sorriu quando ele passou o braço por cima de seus ombros.

- É, oras. Pensei ter entendido que você aceitou quando eu perguntei, ontem...

- Claro que eu aceitei – ela fez biquinho e o maroto abaixou a cabeça até os lábios se encostarem. – É só que... eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia, só isso. Ainda mais porque você acabou de declarar para a sua mãe e-

- Minha mãe, diferentemente da senhorita, já sabia o fim dessa história há muito tempo.

- Por que é que todo mundo me fala isso? – Lily riu. – Eu era a única, mesmo, que não me toquei que estava apaixonada por você? Porque... falando sério, eu só fui perceber há alguns meses!

- Alguns meses? – James parou próximo à piscina, de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Alguns meses e a senhora ficou me enrolando esse tempo todo?

- Claro – ela deu de ombros, gargalhando. – Ou você achou que eu iria ser fácil?

- Acredite em mim... eu nunca acreditei que você seria fácil.

* * *

- Lily! – Andry correu até a filha no momento em que a garota e James chegaram na área das piscinas. – Lene no telefone! – ela ergueu o celular, agitando-o.

A ruiva soltou um gritinho empolgado e tirou o celular da mão da mãe no mesmo instante. Conseguiu ouvir a mãe e James cumprimentando-se antes de gritar um "Lene!" esganiçado para a amiga.

- Como assim... você é louca, a ligação está super cara e...

- Então cala a boca e deixa eu falar! – Lene riu do outro lado da linha. – Eu estava desesperada, ok? Não consigo te encontrar no msn!

- Você é que nunca está online!

- Então, estou ligando só pra avisar que é pra você entrar lá por... acho que vão ser umas nove da noite aí. Hoje não arranjei nada pra fazer, então provavelmente vou ficar mofando em casa. Mas Will chamou uns amigos e nós vamos ver filme até tarde... mas lá por meia-noite eu prometo que eu entro! NÃO ME DEIXA ESPERANDO, SUA VACA.

- Não vou deixar... você é que não pode me esquecer!

- Estou morrendo de saudades, Lils, preciso desligar antes que dona Sandra coma o meu fígado. Te amo, até de noite.

- Te amo, amiga... beijos! – ela respondeu para o vácuo. Voltou até a mãe com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. – Lene vai entrar hoje à noite no msn e vai passar a madrugada inteira falando comigo!

Andry balançou a cabeça, rindo, e voltou para onde Charlie estava, estirado em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Estou suando – Lily fez careta quando James colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha. – Vamos pra piscina? – ela perguntou empolgada.

- E... seu pai ali? – o moreno indicou o pai dela com a cabeça.

- Ele nem está acordado – ela riu. – Olha, deve ter dormido nesse sol.

- Lily... – ele não se deu por convencido.

- Não tem problema, James, mesmo. Também fiquei preocupada, mas minha mãe disse que tudo bem. Falou que eles também... – ela revirou os olhos – já sabiam que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra.

James gargalhou antes de beijar a namorada e ser puxado para a piscina. Lily escolheu um lugar estratégico para pular e se jogou, segurando os joelhos e lançando água para todos os lados.

- EVANS! – Sirius praguejou ao ser ensopado. – Eu estou fora da piscina justamente porque não quero me molhar _agora_.

- Oh, deixe de ser fresco – ela mostrou a língua. – Entra aí.

O maroto estreitou os olhos, avaliando. Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o amigo, e logo em seguida se levantou. Em menos de dois segundos, os dois estavam pulando praticamente em cima da garota.

- Ei, dois contra um não vale! – ela gritou, tirando os cabelos do rosto.

Os três passaram algumas horas fazendo brincadeirinhas na piscina. De vez em quando, Lily lançava olhares discretos para ver o que seus pais estavam fazendo, ou se eles estavam olhando, mas sempre os encontrava lendo revistas ou conversando despreocupadamente.

- Você vai ficar um pimentão, Lily – Sirius espirrou água na cara da ruiva. – Albina desse jeito...

- Ei! – ela se fez de ofendida, mas olhou para o próprio corpo para conferir e percebeu que ele tinha razão. – Ai, droga!

- Calma, tá só um pouquinho aqui... e aqui... – James foi seguindo as marcas vermelhas nos ombros e no rosto da garota, distribuindo beijos pelos lugares.

- Ah, _por favor_! – Sirius fingiu ânsia. – Eu ainda estou presente, ok?

- Cala a boca, Pads – James jogou água no amigo e passou para a boca da namorada.

Sirius gargalhou antes de mergulhar e deixar os dois sozinhos. No mesmo momento, no entanto, Lily percebeu que os dois estavam sendo observados. Congelou, afastando-se de James.

- Desculpe – Andry sorriu culpada para os dois, na beira da piscina. – Só vim avisar que nós vamos almoçar no restaurante que fica... do outro lado do shopping.

- Ok.

- Sabe qual é?

- Sei sim, fui lá dar uma olhada quando passei no shopping.

- Então é o seguinte, nós vamos para o quarto tomar um banho... e depois vamos almoçar. Túnia vai almoçar com Válter e os pais dele em outro lugar, então se vocês dois quiserem vir...

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Nós dois? – Lily continuava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de James.

- A não ser que você não queira – ela deu de ombros, fitando o garoto.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem – ele sorriu para ela. – Vai ser um prazer.

- Então... nos vemos daqui meia hora, ok?

Lily acenou para a mãe e observou ela se encaminhar para o interior do navio com o pai.

- Tuuudo bem – Lily franziu o cenho – Isso foi bem estranho.

James riu.

- Não vejo nada de mais. Eles querem conhecer o genrinho, só isso – ele zombou.

- Ai, como você é convencido! O que te faz pensar que meu pai não é um conservador chatíssimo e que vai te deixar em apuros?

- Hm... digamos que ele estava se divertindo nos vendo brincar até agora – ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Ah, ok – ela revirou os olhos. – Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer desse jeito.

- Como?

- Meus pais... aceitando essa história de namoro tão bem. Quero dizer, e isso que eles nem sabem que estamos namorando, isso é o que mais me assusta. É quase como se ver a filha deles ficando com um cara e passando o tempo todo com ele não significasse nada.

- Ah, tá. E você preferia que eles estivessem nos proibindo de ficar juntos? – ele perguntou com ar de riso.

- Er, não né. Mas é que... bom, acho que deve ser porque minha mãe sabe que eu não fico por aí com qualquer um e tudo mais.

- É porque ela me adora – ele riu.

- Tá, James, você venceu – a ruiva riu com ele e deu um beijo rápido no maroto antes de se virar para um último mergulho.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** somos duas que gostamos de coisas melosas e românticas, então, haha! Mafalda é uma ridícula mesmo, mas James foi lindo, né? *-* Desculpa a demora! ):

**Vinha:** Ow, sis! Seguna a deixar review no último capítulo.... e primeiríssima a pedir pra eu não demorar! DESCUUUULPA )': e justo agora que eu atualizo tu tá sem internet, poxa. mas ok, espero que quando você finalmente puder ler, você goste *-* te aaaamo!

**Tiif Prongs:** Aw, obrigada *-* Que bom que está gostando (ou estava, né, nem sei se você vai voltar depois de tanto tempo ¬¬) . Não posso garantir nada, né, mas acho que não vai rolar briga nenhuma não ^^ beijos!

**melguinha3:** Pois é, Mafalda Potter sucks, rs. espero que você goste desse cap também! :*

**Lê:** se eu conhecesse um cara assim, eu não ia contar pra ninguém, hein. AIUSHDIUAHSDIUAH só depois que já estivéssemos juntos, rs. xD que bom que gostou, obrigada! beijos!

**Luu Prongs:** Que bom saber que não estou me empolgando no romantismo, hihi. e pode deixar que terão muitas cenas bonitinhas de l/j ainda *-* beijos, e desculpa mesmo a demora ):

**Debora Souza:** Fofo, né, James defendendo ela... *-* adorei escrever essa parte, haha. e pode deixar que vai ter mais lene e sirius, sim, não se preocupe! :D mas NC não vai rolar, pelo menos não nessa fic, desculpa ): beijos!

**Mila Xavier:** Já disse que ele é fofo mas pode continuar dizendo! *-* AISUDHIASUHDIA Os James da minha cabeça sempre são essas coisas perfeitinhas assim *esmaga* pois é, menine, não vou terminar tão cedo assim não, fique calma! IUSHDIAUHSD decidi dar mais um tempinho, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda (: desculpa a demora, Mila! Obrigada por todas as reviews, beijos!

**Veronica D. M.:** Pois ééé, menina, também pensei que ia rolar uma NC, mas decidi que nessa fic não vai ter não u_u E obrigada, bom saber que ficou boa mesmo sem as cenas proibidas para menores, hihi. E eu sou enrolada mesmo, os meus prazos nunca se confirmam, rs. Mas acho que vocês não se importam de ler mais alguns caps, né? *-* beijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** agora pode ficar feliz, vou escrever mais alguns capítulos ao invés de acabar tão rápido! xD e "ai, quero um james desse pra mim" é o que todas falam, acho hilário! *--* Six sem pegar alguém por dois dias foi irreal, né? IUASHDIAUSHDIUAHSD mas tudo bem, vai ter bastante lene pra ele se jogar, rs. desculpa a demora D:

**Shakinha:** Meu sonho é pular numa piscina de roupa e tudo! De preferência com um James desse me chamando, né. IAHSDIUASHDIUAHSD beeijos!

**Anelim Evans:** Mais uma leitora nova! obrigada pelo carinho, querida, adorei sua review *-* beijos!

**Renata:** A idéia do Six com sonhos eróticos foi... incrível! adorei, rs. acho que vou usar xD me aguaaaarde, Muahaha! (desculpa a demora, renata, espero que goste desse cap!) beeeeijos!

**danda jabur:** primeira review, também! adoro leitoras novas e fiquei bem feliz de saber que resolveu ler uma fic minha pra "recomeçar" *-* que bom que gostou, espero qe goste desse capítulo também! Mafalda foi uma idiota, né, mas ela tava mesmo só tentando proteger o neto. ): mas não justifica ela ter sido grossa com a Lils, né. ¬¬ James rocks, hehe. beijos!

**C. Renault:** Nem me fale, menine, passei na metade do ano e não pude cursar e agora que eu poderia.... não consegui passar ): IUAHSDIAUHSDIUH muito trágico *snif* mas tudo bem, esse ano tento de novo! :D tu cursa o quê? enfim, que bom que veio se atualizar na minha fic *-* e sinto muito por ter ficado sem att por tanto tempo :T James é perfeito mesmo, né, adoro! e calma que vai ter bastante lene e sirius pra tu descobrir o que vai dar nesse rolo, hehe. e vou atender o seu pedido *-* o último capítulo (SPOILER!) vai ser fora do cruzeiro, com todo mundo junto e com direito a Remus e tudo! beeijos!

-

_Obrigada a tooooodos que sempre deixam reviews, e desculpa mesmo a demora e a aparente falta de consideração D: espero que continuem lendo e gostando! beijos!_


	13. Coisas de Marotos

**Capítulo 12 – Coisas de Marotos**

-

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, dar umas voltas – Andry indicou as lojas com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, mãe, nos vemos depois – Lily acenou antes de sair do restaurante com o braço do maroto sobre os ombros.

O almoço correra bem. _"Muito bem"_, pensou Lily com certa resistência. Era difícil acreditar que os pais estavam levando toda essa história tão bem. Ainda mais depois do que James havia feito...

_**FLASHBACK**_

- Hm, Charlie... – o moreno tomou um gole do seu suco para limpar a garganta. – Espero que o senhor não me ache petulante ou algo do tipo, mas eu gostaria da sua, eh, _permissão_ para, oficialmente, namorar sua filha.

A ruiva transformou-se em um pimentão com cabelos. Nem nos mais viajados sonhos mirabolantes ela conseguiria visualizar James Potter pedindo permissão para namorar. E mesmo com todo o jeito um tanto quanto tenso de perguntar, ele mantinha o sorriso tranqüilo no rosto.

_"Lado Potter, é"_, Lily engoliu em seco enquanto encarava o pai e a mãe se entreolhando.

Andry sorriu no mesmo instante em que Charlie gargalhava animadamente.

- Oh, meu Deus, nunca imaginei que ouviria isso! – ele trovejou, rindo. – Claro, tem toda a permissão! Se eu não tivesse visto Lily se divertir tanto hoje... haha! – ele ainda ria.

Lily fez uma careta de incompreensão para a mãe. De todas as imagens na sua cabeça, aquela era, com certeza, a mais bizarra. Ele estava gargalhando porque James a tinha pedido em namoro... era, o quê, uma espécie de comemoração por ter as duas filhas desencalhadas?

- Ah... – ela abriu a boca mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Podia sentir o calor emanando do rosto enquanto cruzava os talheres e tomava o último gole do seu suco de laranja. – _James!_ – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, praticamente gemendo de vergonha.

- Não seja boba, filha – Andry riu, olhando alegremente para a garota e James. – Acho muito bom que seja assim, fico muito feliz em saber que pelo menos você arranjou um namorado educado.

Lily não pode deixar de rir, acompanhada pelos outros. Ok, era muito melhor que fosse assim, não tinha motivo nenhum para ter vergonha. O pior tinha passado. James tinha conquistado seus pais...! Ela nem podia acreditar.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- É, você estava certo – a garota suspirou. – Meus pais têm algum tipo de super aceitação por você.

- Super aceitação? Eu chamo de... afinidade.

A ruiva revirou os olhos antes de beijar o maroto. Eles seguiram quase automaticamente para o pátio do navio, o lugar _deles_. A tarde passou rápida demais enquanto eles curtiam a oficialidade do namoro. James se divertiu fazendo a namorada ficar vermelha novamente enquanto relembrava as cenas do almoço e, no fim, Lily estava totalmente despreocupada sobre esse assunto. Não via a hora de contar tudo para Lene e, principalmente, queria ver a cara de Petúnia quando descobrisse.

- Petty vai se contorcer de inveja – ela brincou.

- Por...?

- Por estar quase noiva de um leão marinho enquanto eu estou oficialmente namorando o cara mais lindo do universo! - ela riu, mas fingiu arrependimento logo em seguida. – Droga! Você vai ficar se achando agora e-

- Não vou ficar "me achando" - ele riu-, eu sou mesmo o cara mais lindo do universo, já sabia.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu posso ficar me achando por outro motivo.

- Ah, e qual é?

- Namorar a garota mais linda do universo.

Ela caiu na gargalhada, levando o garoto a rir com ela. Era mesmo possível que tivesse adiado por tanto tempo esses dias felizes? Era meio inacreditável que pudesse achar que o odiava tanto quando na verdade estava descobrindo que eles se davam tão bem como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Perto das seis e meia da tarde, os dois se levantaram do chão onde estavam deitados e saíram do pátio do navio. James ia dar uma passada no quarto dos pais para ver se conseguia conversar com sua mãe, ver como ia o humor do Sr. Potter e Lily ia aproveitar para tomar mais um banho e ver se conseguia se refrescar naquele calor insuportável.

Os dois separaram-se no corredor, James seguiu para a ala sul e Lily estava indo até o quarto quando avistou Sirius escorado em uma das janelas do corredor. A garota se apoiou no batente da janela também, ficando ao lado do maroto e seguindo seu olhar, para descobrir que ele não estava olhando para nenhum grupinho de garotas.

- Eu estou viajando na maionese ou acabo de pegar Sirius Black fitando o infinito? – ela riu quando o garoto percebeu a presença dela.

- Chamo isso de pensar na vida – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu. – E aí, cadê o Prongs?

- Foi falar com a Sra. Potter.

- Confusão de novo?

- Não, acho que só foi ver como o pai dele está. E você, sozinho aqui dentro por quê? Quando tem tantas mulheres à solta pelo navio?

- Nenhuma me interessa – ele deu de ombros.

A ruiva praticamente engasgou.

- Desculpa, mas o quê?

- Nenhuma me interessa, acho que estou doente.

Ela foi obrigada a rir. Sirius estava sendo sincero, ela podia ver. Mas era o cúmulo vê-lo admitindo que era o maior galinha cara-de-pau do universo.

- Hmmm, e posso saber o porquê desse desinteresse?

Ele parou de olhar para frente e fitou-a, com um olhar sério que ela jamais imaginou ver no rosto dele. Ela estava descobrindo certas coisas sobre os marotos, há um mês ela os achava os seres mais sem sentimentos do mundo e agora ela era namorada de um e estava tendo uma conversa séria com outra. Uma conversa sobre sentimentos... com Sirius Black!

- Marlene McKinnon é o porquê – ele murmurou emburrado.

Dessa vez Lily gargalhou, mas teve que se conter dois segundos depois, porque Sirius parecia a ponto de esganá-la.

- Ah, olha aí! Quem não está levando as coisas à sério agora é você, Evans – ele voltou a fitar o vazio. – Sua amiga fez alguma coisa comigo, estou te falando. Estou doente e a culpa é dela.

- Está doente de amor, Sirius – ela prendeu a risada. – Acontece com todo mundo.

- Não acontece comigo.

- Sirius! Não é difícil admitir, ok? Eu – EU!- admiti que sou louca por James... você já tinha imaginado isso?

A ruiva conseguiu arrancar uma risada do garoto.

- É, nunca imaginei. Nem ele, na verdade.

- Muito menos eu! – ela riu. – Eu pensava que o odiava, de repente percebi que não era bem isso... tentei me manter firme e não consegui – ela suspirou. – E estou mais feliz do que já fui alguma vez na vida.

- Vocês me dão ânsia.

- Oh, cale a boca – ela o empurrou de leve pelo ombro. – Você formou uma armadura ao seu redor, sabia disso?

- Hm?

- Você – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Vive se escondendo atrás da sua fama de pegador.

- Eu n-

- Eu sei que você não faz isso conscientemente – ela o interrompeu. – Mas faz, mesmo sem saber. Você gosta dessa vida, eu sei que gosta... mas uma hora as coisas mudam, Sirius. Ou você acha que vai passar sua vida inteira brincando com todas as garotas ao seu redor?

- Bom, era o que eu pensava até alguns dias! – ele exclamou irritado.

- Sirius – ela não conseguiu evitar uma risada. Era incrível como ele poderia ser tão sincero e até mesmo _puro_ quando falava de algumas coisas. Ele se achava no direito de se sentir ofendido porque estava apaixonado!

_"Inacreditável"_, ela riu.

- Você está apaixonado, Sirius. Aceite isso e seja feliz.

- Você sempre foi assim, Lily? Engraçadinha? Ou engoliu um palhaço junto com seu almoço?

Mais uma vez, a ruiva gargalhou, mas dessa vez Sirius riu com ela. Quem sabe ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado? Teria que aceitar isso, como Lily estava dizendo, e correr atrás da felicidade. Vai ver era mesmo possível ser feliz com uma pessoa só. Lene não saía da cabeça dele desde muito antes da festa, mas naquele dia... alguma coisa dentro dele tinha mudado. E ele não queria admitir isso, mas foi obrigado a fazê-lo depois de não conseguir se sentir realmente atraído por nenhuma garota.

- Eu não estou brincando, Sirius, mesmo. Vocês amadureceram, vocês dois. Por isso conseguem enxergar o que não conseguiam antes. As pessoas se apaixonam, é completamente natural. Você só tem que se acostumar com a idéia.

O maroto bufou.

- Não é tão simples assim – ele reclamou. – Sabe o que é reputação? Eu costumava ter uma. Mas eu não posso nem me gabar agora, porque eu não _levo ninguém para cama_ desde quarta-feira antes da festa!

Ele mal terminou de falar e arregalou os próprios olhos. Tinha mesmo falado isso em voz alta? Merlim.

- O QUÊ? – Lily se exaltou, mas pôs a mão na boca logo em seguida. – Sirius, está me dizendo que você não ficou com ninguém desde que conseguiu ficar com a Lene?

- É – ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse abarrotado de pesar. – E olha que nem passamos de uns bons amassos e... argh, não acredito que estou falando disso com uma garota!

- Haha, deixa de ser bobo, Sirius. Garotas entendem muito bem disso, ok? Nós também conversamos sobre essas coisas entre nós, isso é preconceito. E eu, hm, estou impressionada que você realmente não tenha ficado com ninguém desde a festa. Você não está mentindo, está?

- Lily – ele a fitou com cara de poucos amigos. – Você está me escutando? Quero dizer, por qual outro motivo você acha que eu estaria sozinho e pensativo em um lugar rodeado de mulheres gostosas? Elas praticamente estão se esfregando em mim em todos os lugares em que eu vou! _E por que diabos eu estaria admitindo isso se não fosse verdade? _

- Tá, foi mal. Eu sei que você não brincaria com uma coisa dessas... imagina, Sirius Black admitindo que não pega ninguém a uma semana e que está apaixonado pela única garota que não cai na lábia dele...!

- Você está tirando sarro de mim? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, provocando.

- Não – ela abriu um sorriso imenso. – Estou tão feliz por você!

Sirius gargalhou dessa vez, sua risada latida fazendo a ruiva rir com ele. É, agora ela podia sentir que além de estar namorando um dos marotos, ela tinha se transformado em amiga de outro.

* * *

- Você não vai me dizer mesmo o que aconteceu? – James perguntou mais uma vez, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não aconteceu nada, James – ela revirou os olhos. – Você está começando a me irritar, então é melhor parar de insistir nisso.

- Oh, Senhora das Ameaças. Eu não estou preocupado em te irritar – ele riu. – Sou perito nisso, esqueceu?

- Nem um pouco – ela riu também.

- Eu só queria saber o que houve, porque você voltou do seu quarto com o humor renovado.

- Porque eu tenho um namorado que eu adoro, falei com a minha melhor amiga hoje e vou falar de novo... e eu tomei um bom banho, então tenho motivos de sobra para ficar de bom humor.

- Acredito em tudo isso – o maroto passou o braço ao redor da cintura da namorada ao se encaminharem para o salão onde era servido o café da tarde. – Mas, infelizmente pra você, te conheço muito bem pra saber que você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Argh...

- Mas – ele a interrompeu, rindo. – tudo bem, eu não vou ficar forçando.

- Até porque você já forçou o suficiente.

- Ah, então realmente tem alguma coisa!

Lily gargalhou, parando em frente ao salão.

- Você é tão... chato, sabia disso? – ela o beijou demoradamente.

- Aparentemente... você gosta.

- Bobo – ela revirou os olhos ao puxar o namorado para dentro do lugar repleto de mesas cheias, grupos conversando entre o café colonial completíssimo do cruzeiro. – É... que eu não sei se posso falar, entende, porque talvez Sirius fique bravo comigo.

- Ah – a expressão de James foi tomada de compreensão. – É sobre a Marlene, não é?

- Hm, é.

- Sobre ele estar apaixonado por ela e não saber o que fazer – ele gargalhou. – Sirius é um idiota.

- Coitado! – ela deu um tapinha no braço do moreno antes de pegar um prato para os dois enquanto se encaminhavam para as mesas no centro do salão. – Digamos que ele não está lidando bem com a situação.

- É, eu meio que já sei disso, levando em consideração que ele não contou isso pra mim e sim para a minha namorada.

- Acho que nós somos amigos agora – a ruiva sorriu. – E se ele não te contou, como é que você sabe?

- Bom, o humor dele não está ajudando, não é mesmo? Ele não fica com ninguém há algum tempo, sabe.

- Nossa, falando assim parece que é... há eras.

- Bom, e é – James deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, lembra que eu tinha te dito que ele não ficava com nenhuma garota há alguns dias e tal... bom, eu descobri que faz mais tempo ainda.

- Desde o dia anterior à festa na sua casa.

- É – o garoto parecia surpreso. - Ele te disse isso?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Wow, então acho que é mais sério do que eu pensava – os dois deram risada. – Ele já está até admitindo e compartilhando com outras pessoas...

- Eu estou tão feliz, James! – a garota estava praticamente quicando na cadeira onde havia se sentado. Uma das únicas mesas livres do salão, próxima à porta. – Quero dizer, já imaginou como vai ser divertido? Nós quatro...

- Acha mesmo que Marlene vai ficar com Sirius? Quero dizer...

- James – Lily riu antes de tomar um gole do seu suco. – Lene está completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Tão apaixonada quanto você está por mim? – James fez cara de cachorro sem dono enquanto oferecia um pedaço de torta para a garota.

- Acho que sim – ela deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença antes de aceitar a torta.

- Bom, então ela está mesmo bem apaixonada – ele gargalhou, arrancando risadas da namorada.

Os dois estavam rindo por James estar tentando fazer Lily abrir a boca já cheia para mais um pedaço de torta quando foram interrompidos por um som de desaprovação.

- Petty! – Lily se surpreendeu, o pedaço de torta caindo do garfo que o maroto segurava próximo à boca da namorada.

- Era só o que faltava... – Petúnia parecia ter levado uma bofetada e agora estava se recuperando. Quase como se o pedaço de torta tivesse sido atirado nela, e não ao chão.

- Desculpe? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas para a irmã.

- Dando vexame no meio do salão lotado...

- Desculpe? – a ruiva repetiu.

- Ora, não se faça de sonsa! Você me ouviu.

- Ouvi, mas tentei acreditar que tinha ouvido errado – ela suspirou e tomou um gole de suco. – Maninha, não sei se você percebeu, querida, mas não tem ninguém olhando para a nossa mesa.

- Porque as pessoas são discretas.

- Oh, Petty, cale a boca, por favor! Me poupe das suas neuroses... estamos nos divertindo, não dando vexame.

Petúnia ainda parecia engasgada com alguma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Vocês estão... – ela parou para analisar a irmã como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais petulante. – Vocês estão _namorando_?

Agora sim Lily riu alto. E, agora sim, algumas pessoas reparam nela e lançaram olhares curiosos até a mesa onde James encarava a namorada com cara de riso e erguia as sobrancelhas para a irmã dela.

- Eu não disse James? – ela continuava rindo. – Ai, Petty... sua careta foi impagável!

- Lily!

- O que foi? – ela respirou fundo para parar de rir. – Estamos namorando, sim, algum problema? Porque eu tive a impressão de que quando você começou a namorar com o leão marinho, digo, com o Válter, eu não podia soltar uma piadinha sequer.

- Ora...tenha dó! Arranjando namorados em um cruzeiro...

- Petúnia – Lily a encarou com uma carranca. – Você veio aqui pra me dizer alguma coisa ou sente prazer mesmo, em ficar aí resmungando como se eu estivesse preocupada?

- Eu vim buscar alguma coisa para Válter comer – ela empinou o nariz desafiadoramente.

- O buffet fica logo ali – Lily sorriu abertamente para a irmã antes de voltar-se para o namorado.

- Sua irmã é...

- Um show de horrores?

- Problemática, eu ia dizer.

- Coitada... eu tinha esperanças que ela melhorasse, sabe. Mas ela começou a namorar aquele cara, e a família dele consegue superar Petúnia umas mil vezes!

- Senti um leve rancor aí – James brincou.

- É, eu meio que sinto um ódio mortal dos pais do Válter – ela deu de ombros. – Dele eu só sinto pena, coitado, tem uns pais daquele, é tão gordo que não consegue nem enxergar os próprios pés e vai casar com a minha irmã! Mas ele também não é flor que se cheire, então... o problema é dele – ela revirou os olhos antes de voltar a comer.

Os dois levaram por volta de uma hora para saborearem as delícias que enchiam o buffet do salão. Já passava de oito e meia quando os dois deixaram a mesa e foram para o pátio ao lado da área das piscinas. Algumas crianças corriam, brincando, e várias pessoas estavam escoradas nas laterais do navio, conversando e observando o mar.

- Eu achei que essa ia ser a pior semana da minha vida – Lily comentou quando os dois estavam abraçados, próximos à proa do navio.

- Estaria sendo a pior semana, para a antiga Lily.

- Estaria... eu não consigo entender como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu não mudei exatamente de uma hora para outra, isso já tava acontecendo há algum tempo... mas mesmo assim. Eu acho que minha ficha ainda não caiu.

- A _minha_ ficha é que não caiu – James riu brevemente. – Eu ainda tenho esse medo de que, quando voltarmos à terra firme, você vai cair em si e voltar a me bater, me xingar e gritar coisas que eu nunca ouvi antes. E, se duvidar, vai me acusar de ter te obrigado a fazer besteiras e quando chegarmos à Hogwarts, vai me azarar e me deixar inválido na ala hospitalar.

- Você não está falando sério.

- É, não estou – ele riu, arrancando risadas da ruiva. – Não totalmente, porque eu tenho mesmo um certo medo de que isso acabe.

- No que depender de mim... não vai acabar tão cedo – ela sorriu ao passar a mão pelo rosto do garoto. – Como é que você pode ser tão... romântico e lindo e todas essas coisas e ter me feito te odiar por tanto tempo?

- Eu gosto de fortes emoções – ele zombou e apertou os braços ao redor da cintura de Lily.

– Na verdade, acho que eu não faria nada diferente, sabia? Acho que tá valendo a pena.

- É? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, provocando. – Só acha? Vou ter que me esforçar mais, então, pra você ter certeza...

Ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Não depois de ter esperado por tanto tempo. E estava sendo muito melhor do que em qualquer fantasia dele.

-

* * *

**N/A: **_oooi :D bah, nem gostei desse capítulo u.u mas, tudo bem. Prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor, hihi. Beeeijos!_

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **obrigada! :D ah, desculpe, mas daqui pra frente Lily e James vão ficar juntinhos assim (: sem brigas, sem diggory, hehe. beijos!

**Mila Xavier:** pode deixar, pode deixar! IUASHDIAHSIDUHAS espero que tenha gostado desse, mesmo que esteja meio podre :/

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** obrigadinha! Ah, é! Essas mães dessa fic são todas muito loucas! IUASHDIUAHSIDH tirando a mãe do Válter, todas elas são tão legais *-*

**C. Renault:** eu vou tentar comunicação institucional na UTFPR, vamos ver... agora, sobre a fic, haha. senhor P. ficou de cara, mas ele vai melhorar! E a conversa da Lene e da Lils eu preferi deixar pro próximo cap, assim posso prolongar mais :D beijooos!

**Juli Hale P. Cullen:** leitora nova, yey! Obrigaaada, que bom que gostou *-* James tão lindo, né, own. Queria um pra mim, haha. beijos!

**Vinha:** só porque tu não me perdoou, eu não vou te colocar na fic e –n IUAHSIDUHASIUDHASIUHDA brincadeirinha, rs. Mas não vou te colocar nessa não, ok? D: porque o caso do Sirius e da Lene tá ficando sério e tudo mais, hihi. Mas, cã-ham!, vou te colocar em outra história, qtal? *HEM* só preciso decidir qual, haha. Te amo mais, sis! (L)


	14. Windows Live Messenger

**Capítulo 13 - Windows Live Messenger**

**-**

- _Lils_ diz:

VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!

**l**ene mc. diz:

James e Sirius estão no cruzeiro com você! HÁ!

- _Lils_ diz:

Como é que você sabia? u.u Que estraga prazeres.

**l**ene mc. diz:

Remus me disse, falei com ele essa semana. ME COOOONTA TUDO!

- _Lils_ diz:

VIIIIXE, melhor você ter tempo, hein? Tenho muitas novidades...

**l**ene mc. diz:

Amiga, conta logo. Tá muito difícil aturar eles aí?

- _Lils_ diz:

Difícil? HAHAHAH

**l**ene mc. diz:

Lily ¬¬' Não consigo ver sua cara. logo, não consigo sacar o significado por trás das frases. Então me conte em detalhes!

- _Lils_ diz:

Não tá difícil não, amiga. Tá...

**l**ene mc. diz:

...

- _Lils_ diz:

Tudo muito bem.

**l**ene mc. diz:

LILY! Me conta, sua vaca! Vocês estão conversando? É isso? Estão se dando bem?

- _Lils_ diz:

Muito bem, eu diria. HAHAHHA acho que você se surpreenderia se soubesse o que a gente tem feito além de conversar.

**l**ene mc. diz:

ai meu Deus. Vocês ficaram? VOCÊS ESTÃO FICANDO?

- _Lils_ diz:

estamos namorando, lene! NA-MO-RAN-DO

**l**ene mc. diz:

QQQQ! MORRI! como assim namorando? Ai, Senhor... EU QUERIA ESTAR AÍ, PORRA!

**l**ene mc. diz:

ISSO MESMO, SOLTE UMA BOMBA DESSAS E SUMA LOGO DEPOIS!

**l**ene mc. diz:

lils, não tô achando graça. você pode voltar agora e me tirar do vácuo.

**l**ene mc. diz:

vá se ferrar, amiga.

- _Lils_ diz:

AAAH, desculpa! minha mãe veio aqui avisar que vão jantar em um outro salão hoje. ela te mandou um beijo.

**l**ene mc. diz:

outro pra ela. Ai, que vida boa essa de cruzeiro, hein.

- _Lils_ diz:

nem me fale.

**l**ene mc. diz:

aaaah, cadê a garota do "minha vida vai acabar, eu vou morrer, mimimi"?

- _Lils_ diz:

HAHAHAHAHAH pois é. as coisas mudam.

- _Lils_ diz:

queria taaanto que você estivesse aqui. estou surtando, lene, sério. quando é que eu iria imaginar namorar com james?

**l**ene mc. diz:

mas me conta.... namorando mesmo? sério, assim? e seus pais... e PETÚNIA?

- _Lils_ diz:

Petty quase morreu! AHAHAHAHAH não, na verdade ela nem sabe que estamos namorando. Hoje de tarde ela já fez uma ceninha quando estávamos tomando café da tarde. Falando que estávamos dando vexame no meio do salão só porque james estava enfiando pedaços de torta dentro da minha boca :D

- _Lils_ diz:

Mas talvez agora ela já tenha falado com minha mãe e saiba que ele pediu formalmente para namorar comigo hoje, no almoço.

**l**ene mc. diz:

geeeeeeeeeeente, que que é isso! Revelações sobre os princípios de James Potter! HAHAHHAH

**l**ene mc. diz:

ele pediu mesmo, lils? pros seus pais e tal? DURANTE UM ALMOÇO? nem acredito.

- _Lils_ diz:

acredite, amiga. Ele me fez passar vergonha, mas pediu. HAHA

- _Lils_ diz:

brincadeirinha, nem passei vergonha. só foi meio constrangedor no começo, nunca imaginei que fosse viver algo do tipo. um garoto pedindo permissão para namorar comigo!

**l**ene mc. diz:

James, ainda por cima! AI, ESTOU TÃO FELIZ POR VOCÊ, LIL! *--*

**l**ene mc. diz:

sinta-se abraçada, ok? esmagada e tudo mais. :D

- _Lils_ diz:

ouun, obrigada! *-* mas eu estou feliz por você também.

**l**ene mc. diz:

Q?

**l**ene mc. diz:

aah, depois vocês continuam a conversar, ok? July aqui, lils! li a conversa todinha, HAHAHAHHAHAA sabia que você e o potter iam se acertar!

- _Lils_ diz:

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**l**ene mc. diz:

também tô muito feliz por você, lilyzinha. Will tá mandando um beijo também.

- _Lils_ diz:

me diga que ele não está aí lendo a conversa com vocês.

**l**ene mc. diz:

não, ele tá lá embaixo com a galera, estão escolhendo filmes e pedindo comida. mas ele vai ficar super SUPER feliz também.

- _Lils_ diz:

aham, claro. ¬¬ dá até pra imaginar a alegria dele.

**l**ene mc. diz:

hahaha

**l**ene mc. diz:

nada a ver, ele não tem que ficar bravo com coisa nenhuma. A vida é sua, o namorado é seu... se tia Andry e tio Charlie aceitaram, quem é ele pra dizer alguma coisa? HAHA

- _Lils_ diz:

é verdade xD na real, me sento meio injustiçada, sabe. porque meus pais aceitaram tão facilmente a idéia de eu ter um namorado assim, de uma hora para outra.

**l**ene mc. diz:

é porque todo mundo já sabia onde o caso de vocês dois ia parar, Lil.

**l**ene mc. diz:

ah, a julie já desceu, meu irmão tava chamando. agora me conta, tá feliz por mim? por quê?

- _Lils_ diz:

seu cachorrão está tão comportado, lene! você nem ia acreditar se visse.

**l**ene mc. diz:

comportado? sério?

**l**ene mc. diz:

comportado tipo... pegando só uma por noite?

- _Lils_ diz:

não, comportado tipo... sem ficar com ninguém desde que vocês ficaram na festa.

- _Lils_ diz:

HÁ.

- _Lils_ diz:

tá, eu sei que é uma informação e tanto, mas agora você pode reagir.

**l**ene mc. diz:

aah, tá me tirando!

**l**ene mc. diz:

SÉRIO MESMO? *-*

**l**ene mc. diz:

acho que consegui atingir meu objetivo então, não? Muahaha, Sirius Black vai comer na minha mão, lalala.

**l**ene mc. diz:

brincadeirinha :x

- _Lils_ diz:

HAHAHAHAHA seeei

- _Lils_ diz:

toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade. mas tudo bem, eu já sabia que você queria fazer ele se arrastar por você, mesmo.

**l**ene mc. diz:

sério mesmo, amiga? que ele não ficou com ninguém aí?

- _Lils_ diz:

sério. Muito sério, por sinal.

**l**ene mc. diz:

oi?

- _Lils_ diz:

ele tá todo irritadinho porque descobriu que... tá apaixonado.

**l**ene mc. diz:

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

**l**ene mc. diz:

como assim apaixonado... APAIXONADO? Sirius Black e 'apaixonado' não pertencem a uma mesma frase.

- _Lils_ diz:

agora pertencem, lene. e, sério, ri horrores quando ele tava tentando conversar comigo. Quero dizer, além de estar namorando um dos marotos, eu virei confidente de outro! E eles estão, ambos (HOHOHO), APAIXONADOS!

**l**ene mc. diz:

a gente é foda, amiga.

* * *

**N/A:** ooolha eu aqui, HAHA. gente, acho que nem demorei tanto quanto de costume, mas mesmo assim fiquei um bom tempinho sem postar, né. desculpinhas. eu não ia fazer esse capítulo desse jeito, mas quando eu ainda tava na cama hoje de manhã me veio essa conversa à mente, e quando passei pro word até que ficou grandinha, então fiz dela um capítulo único. "que merda de título é esse?" pois é, eu sei que ficou diferente, então não sei se vocês vão gostar. mas prometo que o próximo capítulo vai estar melhor (:

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** a quem é que James não encanta? oun *-* obrigada, beijo!

**Renata:** adorei sua idéia, HAHA. vou ver se consigo encaixá-la com as minhas :D

**lelezuda:** ooobrigada! *-* fico bem feliz, mesmo. pois é, menina, tô até sabendo que falta mais action, mas.... ultimamente tô dando mais pra escrever coisas bonitinhas do que pegação, HAHA. talvez eu dê uma melhorada nos próximos caps (:

**Flah ':** beeem vinda, leitora nova *-* que bom que gostou, espero que continue lendo e gostando, haha. beeijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** pois éé, o carisma de James é assustador mesmo. *---* como pode, o cara é perfeito! HAHAHAHA sirius apaixonado vai ser hilário, pode apostar (: e petúnia quase nada irritante, tsc, tsc. desculpa a demora, guria! obrigada e beeeijos!

**C. Renault: **não sei se é a mesma coisa... mas deve ser parecido sim. o meu curso é tipo... relações públicas dentro de empresas e tal. pois ééé, o capítulo anterior ficou bem 'paz e amor' mesmo. pior que acho que estou perdendo leitoras por causa disso ): mas não se preocupe, não via acontecer nenhuma confusão nem nada, porque quero terminar logo a fic, HAHA. se for inventar alguma reviravolta, vou ficar me enrolando por mais 9832753875 capítulos. a conversa lily/lene tá aí, espero que goste. e o encontro lene e sirius.... vai acontecer em breve :P beeeijo!


End file.
